Hybrid or Inhuman your Choice Agent Coulson
by Dr Death the story teller
Summary: Agent Coulson now Director of shield again is handed a file involing a scientist experimenting with blood that could change not only Shield but his whole team forever. Agent Daisy Johnson who he looks at as a daughter will be the carrier with the blood of a hybrid half vampire half werewolf. Coulson will be the leader of so much then sheild but the defense of humanity as well.
1. Chapter 1

Marvels Agents of Shield

Hybrid or Inhuman you chose Colson

Chapter 1 Birth of a Monster 

The Bus was ready for takeoff Coulson was going through the routine checks making sure

Everything was good to go. Before he could get on Agent Waters appeared and handed him a flie she

then ran before he could say a word. "_Strange I would think she would like a chat first_" Strange he

thought as he walked in. He walked past Mack and Fitz working on a car Fits fighting over Hunter about

what he should use. As he made is way to his room he bumped into Daisy who was focused on her

computer nearly dropping it if it wasn't for Coulson's quick reflexes "_easy Daisy that costs money_"

"_Haha real funny you know ive been tracking these new guys called the order of the golden_

_Sun for months now, they murderd entire bus full of people for no reason_. "_I know Daisy_" . 

Coulson Pov

I can see Daisy being jittery but she looked like she hasn't slept in a few days she's been on this none

stop. "_Daisy when have you last slept_" she got defensive then said "_I am fine Coulson I_" I cut her off"

_Daisy as your boss and director im ordering you to get some sleep you look terrible I told you to keep a _

_eye on them not to watch there every move_". She wanted to protest but I took the laptop from her

hands and closed it then cross my arms she just slump her arms down and walked off. Going to her

room I then placed the pad down then walked to my room I then remembered the file I got, I wondered

what this was I finally made it to my room I then saw my collection of as Daisy puts it old stuff then sat

down at my chair relaxing. May then apporched me. "_where all ready Coulson noticed you shut Daisy's _

_man hunt down just now_". I smiled at May then said "_Daisy needs the sleep she looks like she hasn't _

_slepted at all she may be inhuman but she's not energized like captain America_'. May just nodded then

walked off I then looked at the file opened what I saw shocked me to the core. Few hours gone by and

what I saw was a cry for help there where picture of bodies , some cut opened some left some

connected with tubes there was a message from a doctor. About how hes been researching a way to

make a super soldier from the blood of a vampire or

"_Coulson get up here we got a problem_"! yelled May I tossed the file on my desk and ran to the deck.

I found everyone there locked and loaded "_Coulson we got a SOS from a shield hideout top priority_. I

looked at the map and got to work in a heartbeat. "_Alright everyone this is one of our top bases if it is _

_under attack we need to make sure no one knows about this place and burn it to the ground_." "_May _

_Bobbie Hunter you circle the perimeter and make sure there is no Witnesses Daisy Mack you are with _

_me" "got it, will do, alright boss"_ said May and her team Daisy and Mack nodded I then got readied my

self.

Hours Gone by as we landed and quickly rushed out of the bus Simmons and Fits stayed on the bus as

we continued on. IT was hell on earth when we got here. "_somethings off if this was a shield secret base _

_was is it not in the codex_" said Daisy looking around. "_Must be one that I haven't been allowed to know _

_about till now_" I looked around found bodies of shield agents and unknown men alike. I then found my

self on a dirt path to a door to what looked like a science building. I made my way to the door of the

building Mack to my left of the door Daisy behind. "On three" I said "1" Mack said 2"3'! I yelled as Mack

pulled the door open I went in First Daisy behind then Mack I saw wires papers bodies everywhere.

Place was a hell hole "holy crap looks like a party gone wrong "came from Daisy she was as clueless as I

"_Hey Boss its all clear here you sure it was a right tick to come here_" I looked at the door we came across

door destroyed by unkown means I then answered "_Hunter are you with Bobbie and May_" I wispered.

"_ya"_ "_get your asses over here now we may need back up"_ "_on it Phill_" Said May I then stepped forward

and looked at a computer that was melted from a unknown source and not acid.

Daisy's Pov

I thought being Inhuman was bad but god damn what the hell did we walk In to. I saw Mack pushing

some wires out of the way I then saw a extra path "_Coulson over here_" I pointed _" ill take point_" I said I

then took my step slowly I made it down this hall way filled with bodies. _" Are you sure we didn't get _

_anything from Commanded before we lefted_" said Mack focused till the very core keeping his gun high."

_Nothing but this file I Received from waters she just shoved it in my hand and ran off_" I was about to say

something when I heard a click then floor sink in a little I looked down to see a pressure plate my heart

dropped as I realized what happened.

Coulson's Pov.

I noticed Daisy stopping then a faint click "_Daisy don't move Fits I need you here now not later now_"! I

yelled "_Bring bomb dispolsol tools and first aid NOW_. _"yes sir on it_"! without a question I then heared

a loud squeak then static noise before a tv moniter turned on I saw a scientist looking into it I then heard

what sounded like a recording play back. "_Hello my name is DR Fredrick EvenHeart I have been working _

_on a experiment my whole life wanting to make a super solider from the blood of a vampire and _

_werewolf_." I then heard Mack go" _What is this a fucking freak show_" the recording continued as I saw

Daisy's hand Shaking " _I have finally completed a life of work but there are others who wants to take my _

_work from me you may have heard of shield and Hydra well there is a 3__rd__ group that no one knows and _

_they are here_" I then heard screaming and gun fire in the back ground of the recording with more static

then the video return. "_I must not allow them to take my work shield has protected me from my _

_enemies for 20 years now but they could not prepare for this day_". I then saw him pull a gun out of a

_compartment and held it in his hand pulling back on the fireing pin_, "_forgive me as I make this decision _

_as a man with no regrets please understand I do this for the benefit of humanity_. Before any one of us

can move a large syringe like cylinder was shot directly towards us and struck Daisy right in the chest.

"DAISY" I yelled I grabbed her as she collapsed to the ground falling in my arms I can hear her breath

shaking gasping for air I then saw her face and her handed then chest grow a black rash. "no no no stay

with me dammit" Mack pulled the syringe and tossed it over the room he then pulled open Daisy's vest

to find the Rash has grown. My heart sank Daisy was struggling to stay alive then just like that her arm

collapsed to the ground I looked at the video only for it to go stastic then back to her "Tremors no don't

do this dammit" said Mack

"Daisy DAISY NOOOO"

May's Pov

I was walking down a path filled with Chaos bodies overywhere "_what the bloody hell happened here_"

Said Hunter looking around pulling out his gun." _NOOOO_" came from insided the building I Knew it was

Coulson I ran ahead only to hear Bobbie and Hunter to follow after I rushed in kicking the door open to

find a mess "_Daisy damn it stay with me_"! yelled Coulson I ran into the room to find what I thought I

would never find. Daisy was on the floor life less a black rash on her body. "_what the bloody hell Daisy_

"yelled hunter as he ran up quickly helping Coulson putting her on a table I then hear foot steps

approaching I turned and pointed my gun to only find Fits and Simmons standing there with equipment

" _oh my god Daisy"_! yelled Simmons as she ran to her "_what happened_" I said stern and frightened" _she _

_steped on a pressure plate we thought it was a bomb but was hooked up to this fucking doctors messed _

_up freak show of a computer it then shot this syringe_" yelled Mack I then saw Fits pulling out his tools he

then was about to work when he stopped "_Coulson is this a test_" was the first words that came out. I

was about ready to kick him across the room when he began" theres no wound here " I walked over

annoyed grabbing Fits then seeing Daisy completely find no wounds or marks at all" _what the hell she _

_had this black rash on her not just five seconds ago_" came Coulson he then shouted" _This isn't a test _

_Daisy was struck with this_". He said shoving it in Fitzs face "_sorry I didn't know what happened we know _

_nothing about this base_" "_We need to get her to the bus_ "I said before we can move though a explosion

from behind struck us nocking us down to the ground.

Coulson's pov

I fell hard as the explosion went off I coughed and looked around ready to ask my team if they where

alright. "_well well well if it isn't the boy scouts themselves oh look its Director Coulson of shield_". I Count

5 men as they walked in pointing guns at us and a 6th standing there smirking he had a cowboy hat on

boots to go with long leather jacket with black pants a gun holster to his side a knife on the other side as

he walked in. the five men pointed there guns at us" _Nice to finally meet you oh boy you and I are going _

_to get along just fine_" he said he then looked at his men "_take there guns then lined them up_" "_NO get _

_back_ "came from Simmons only to get punched hard in the stomach then the face blood dripping from

her nose, she then was pulled forward I then saw Hunter tackle the guy only to get struck in the face by

a different man he then pointed his gun at him "alright back off you twat" he said only to get struck

again "_What do you want _"I said glaring at him I then remembered Daisy I went to turn around only to

get grabbed by my shirt and pulled _" what I want_ "he then laughed as he then punched me in the

stomach the pain was bearable as I coughed I heard May struggling to say" Coulson" she then was struck

in the face and forced to the door the others as well. I looked back at Daisy only to find her gone.

"_Coulson my man let me ask you ever heard of back Market guns and gear_", I looked at him wondering

what he was going on about I was going to respawned only to hear a scream from Bobbie as she was

struck in the stomach then forced to the ground boot to the face. One of the mercenaries kicked Bobbie

in the face blood appearing ."hey bitch come over and do that to me ". Came from hunter who wanted

to fight back only to get struck down again. "_My your team are feisty _" I then saw

him lean down at me" _you and I are going to be business if you like it or not_" he said with a smirk getting

up ready to turn around only to smack face first into Daisy.

Simmons Pov

I saw Coulson on his knees trying to get himself together Bobbie on the ground boot to her face a gun as

well I felt helpless I started to think seeing what I can do. I wanted to do something but before I could I

see Daisy Standing in front of me her back to me ."the hell" said Mack I then saw that man bump into

Daisy. "_hey aren't you that agent that_" before he was finished Daisy grabbed his head and snapped his

Neck spinning it around till his head was facing Coulson. Everyone was Shocked "_well that's new_" said

Coulson his body dropping to the floor "Holy shit." yelled what looked like a Cuban mercenary. With this

distraction Hunter punched the guy to the left and kicked the other. I was knocked over I scrambled

away Mack helping me up. I then saw Daisy grabbed the man to Mays left and Rammed her hand

through his chest tearing his heart out" im going to be sick" came from Fitz as he looked away" everyone

was shocked the third guy that was left collapsed to the ground terrified of what Daisy did she then

turned him I saw the look in her eyes her eyes completely black she was not the Daisy we all know

anymore she was different. The other two guys ran out in terror knowing this is not what they signed up

for I then snapped out of my tranced to hear the guy scream as he then had his head impaled by a pole

blood everywhere. Fitz wasn't lying he had his guts all over the floor before anyone could do anything.

Daisy then stood up blood dripping from her hands the 3rd mercenary dead instantly from the

impalment.

Coulson's pov

I stood up looking towards Daisy She was breathing hard, blood dripping from her hands I took a step

towards her "Daisy are you ok"I began_" Of course shes not bloody ok she tore a guys heart mmmurgh_"

before Fitz can finished he once again puked Mack holding him. I then saw May Run out with Hunter

going after the two Mercenaries. As I got closer I saw Daisy turn around with Fear in her face she then

began " whats happing to me "she said tears beginning to form in her eyes I ran up and grabbed her

before she fell she began to cry in my Arms. _"its ok im not sure whats going on but we will find out_" I

stood there holding her the others looking around Fitz collapsing to the ground out of exhaustion from

puking, Bobbie walking up to me I then nodded then began "Get after those Mercenaries and bring

them to me Fitz/Simmons get the lab ready and find out what was in that canister and find out what's

happening to Daisy, Mack help Bobbie and the others with those Mercenaries". They nodded and ran

out of the building. Jemma helping Fitzs up holding him to make sure he doesn't puke again. I then

picked up Daisy and carried her to the bus Realizing she passed out. I then

grabbed my Radio_" I need a team down here at my cordites asap for cleanup and containment NOW_"! I

ordered loudly I then walked out of this building I then found Fitz and Simmons brining a gurney for

Daisy I placed her down then saw her be pushed to the van we us to travel to and from the bus. I looked

around the field I was in whatever twisted events happened here are buried here now, I need to find out

what's going on.

As Coulson stood there looking around he saw the blood on his Suit from Daisy's Rampage he's never

seen anything like this before what he didn't know that his agent was becoming the very super weapon

that Fredrick wanted. As the cars and area around him burned and bodies laid motionless Coulson came

to belief that this day will change not only his life but his teams life forever.

Hours have passed after cleanup crew went through the science lab tearing it apart Coulson was walking

to the bus he then saw the two Mercenaries being shoved on the bus May kicking one in the leg getting

him to move. Hunter smacked one of the guys in the back of the head "Get a move on you twat" came

from Hunter who was Frustrated and scared everyone was scared. "put them in interrogation Coulson

would want to talk to them after im done with them" came from May as Bobbie and Hunter dragged

them down the hall masks over there Heads. Coulson walked up the door way of the bus May making

her way to him.

Coulson's Pov

I made my way up the entry gate when May came up " We got the Mercenaries and we are good for HQ

its best if ". "_NO we stay in air I don't want to get this out that we might have a infection of some kind _

_on our hands till we know what it is I already called in a expert someone who can help hes going to be _

_here soon_". May nodded then spoke taking my hand "_don't worry Coulson we will find out whats wrong _

_with Daisy_" she then turned her head and glared at the door"_im going to be working if you need me_"

she walked off grabbing the staff pole that Bobbie uses from her table, Bobbie looking at her she wanted

to say something but Hunter stopped her. I then turned to see the room

where Fits and Simmons are I noticed Daisy in contaminate I didn't give this order. As I walked by Mack

and the others I placed my bloody jacket down then walked to the lab room. "_why is Daisy in _

_confinement I never gave this order_ "I said looking at Fitz's he then began" _Daisy was Scared on what _

_Happened she wanted to make sure she didn't hurt anyone else so we locked her in_". His hands shaking

as he was going through the confinement needs pad trying to figure out what he should do for Daisy

since

this is completely new to him "_its alright Fitzs I understand_" I look up to see Daisy standing there looking

at the ground Blood on both her hands her hands returned to normal no longer sharp claws or nothing,

she was shaking wondering whats happening to her I then saw Mack and Bobbie walk in "_will Tremors _

_be ok_ " he said hoping to hear good news Bobbie nodding as well. Fitzs then snapped at him "_NO SHE _

_WONT be SHE JUST TURNED A GUY IN TO A MEET KABOB AND THE BEST YOU ASK_" I cut him off putting

my hand on his shoulder he stopped looking down while shaking" _Im sorry Mack_". He Began Bobbie

then added" whatever was in that lab had something to do with vampires and werewolves its what the

clean up team said". She said holding the report I grabbed the folder then went through it. I got angry

wondering why I have been in the dark this whole time then tossed it across the room "GODDAMINT

what was this base used for". I yelled, frustrated, then I remembered the file I got this morning I then

began" this morning Agent waters gave me this file involving a scientist about a super soldier project I

feel like this was a late shield Op that I was never told and found out the hard way". I looked at Daisy

seeing her shaking I then felt the whole ship shake "easy Tremors we will solve this" came from Mack. I

then heard a scream coming from integration room knowing it was May taking her anger out on the

prisoners at this point I didn't care what my agents do as long as they Report.

"_Shes a Hybrid half vampire half werewolf_" we turned to see a tall man about 6'7 fit build slick back hair

dew like from the 50s black jacket blue jeans white shirt black boots and a pair of shads aviators. "Who

the hell are you" yelled Mack as he got his shotgunaxe ready everyone else getting ready I stood in front

and began." _Easy this is Victor O'Connor he's my contacted I called to help us understand whats going _

_on with Daisy_" everyone calmed down but Hunter who still had his gun trained" _she still has her _

_inhuman powers still witch is good, if anything shes Still Agent Johnson to you_" I saw him step up to the

contaminate module standing there eyeing her."_What the bloody hell are you going on about she _

_became something far different from what we remember_". "_easy Rambo_" came from Victor he then

opened the door walked up to her " _Daisy names Victor Can you tell me what you can feel right now _

_besides rage and earth quakes_" he said he looked at her she was quiet still shaking she then began " _I _

_feel like I am some monster who can kill anyone with the drop of the hat how do you THINK I Feel_". She

said glaring at Victor her eyes back to normal no longer black as night_" I hear heart beats I can tear out _

_peoples hearts and on top of that I know next door May is beating the shit out of the guys who _

_ambushed us and I know that those mercenaries fear me now not only that I can sense May scared and _

_trying to figure out whats happening to me from interrogation room_." Victor looked at her then began"

_it will take some time Coulson but agent Johnson is fine though you should get her some blood before _

_she turns one of you in a happy mea_l" he then shoved Daisy in my arms and began I caught her before

she tripped ."_She's fine to me_". He said " _she wont attack you or harm you as long as she's fed she _

_knows who you are and you are her pack_" he said. "_you make it sound as though she's a wolf_" I said

looking at him holding Daisy hearing her cry softly" Hybrids are mix with a Vampire and a werewolf they

share the traits of both Daisy will protect each of you like a wolf and hunt and kill like a vampire she

already said she tore out a spine she did it because you where attacked Coulson you all where". He

looked around then looked at Daisy placed a hand on her" _Daisy you will get through this just give it _

_time_" I saw Victor move back slowly exhaling slowly. "_Victor I heard what happened to Zoey I'm sorry_" I

said looking at him he smiled then said_" times are changing things happen time is but a destiny wait to _

_happen shield just got there's_" he said looking at Daisy I could tell he was hurting still "_tell Elizabeth if _

_she can help it would be great_" I looked at him Fitzs then spoke up "_wait your telling me this guy is the _

_sister to the avenger Elizabeth the one who changes into different powers _

_or whatever_" looking at me then him then back to me "_you obviously new to this are you oh boy _

_Coulson you got what like 8 agents who don't have a clue what we are facing and one is beating the shit _

_out of two no named mercs_". He said chuckling looking at everyone "_ill have you know I have seen _

_enough TV to know Vampires are _"before Simmons Finished Victor slammed his fist on the table and

approached her" _Jemma is it if you think they aren't real then why has shield encounter them before _

_why do you think my sister drinks blood oh oh better yet why the hell does your friend here_" said Victor

grabing Daisy by the shoulder shaking her gently " _just tore the heart out of someone with speed so fast _

_that not even a human can do_" I then saw Jemma get scared stepping back _" ive been on this earth for _

_more then 800 years ive seen and done enough to know whats what " I stepped in " That's enough Victor _

_they are all just scared including Daisy they will learn soon enough_" I looked around to see everyone

move and fidget "_ied love to stick around and help but duty calls keeping a demon court from being in _

_session is'nt fun Coulson give it a few days then get the team together and get them in shape if they _

_have a chance against the forces of darkness_" I then saw him put on the glasses he then vanished witch

shocked everyone but me ive gotten used to Victors sudden vanishing tricks I then heard Hunter got

frustrated and began"where the bloody hell did he go and what we going on about" said Hunter looking

confused. I looked at the team then began "_Victor isn't your average person he's a god older then any _

_god you know hes watching over our universe_". I saw my team frightened. "_For now all of you get some _

_rest ill talk in the morning and that's a order_" I looked at my team at first Bobbie wanted to say

something but gave up she then pulled Hunter out of the room to keep him from doing something

everyone else left it was just me and Daisy who was sitting in a chair looking at the floor scared. I looked

at her I then saw a cloth I walked over to a sink wet it then began to wipe her hands then began." _Ive _

_know Victor as long as ive known his sister don't let him bug you he uses humor to get around pain he _

_recently lost his daughter to a doctor studying inhumans and mutants wondering _

_if she was one, he torcheder her and did experiments on her when Victor found her it was to late_". Daisy

sat there quietly I then continued_" Victor believes you aren't a threat so we wont _

_treat you like one you are still one of my agents and that's what you are so I want you to go get clean up _

_and get some rest we can continue this tomorrow_". I helped her up she quietly said" _yes sir_" she then

was about to walk out when she bumped into May.

May's Pov

I was about to see Coulson to find Daisy in front of me I saw the blood on her hands and her vest she

was scared, she panicked when she saw me then ran past me I wanted to say something_" let her go May _

_she needs time for herself_" I looked at Coulson then walked up" _So what is she_". Coulson looked at me

then began with a sense of relief "_she's a Hybrid half vampire half werewolf they are rare only 3 existed _

_till now Daisy's blood must be the chosen hosted for a hybrid to form_". He said looking tired" _it will be _

_time before she returns to herself for now we should focus on what we learned from our friends_" I

crossed my arms wanted to say something but he raised his hands and began"_in the morning though I _

_believe we should all get some rest though I need to put in a order for fresh blood months' worth _

_human make sure Daisy is well fed till we know she is under complete control of this_" I lowered my arms

could tell Coulson was scared as well not sure where to look for the Answers "_Don't worry Coulson we will all get through this_" I took his hand to be assuring_" get some rest agent Hill Tomorrow we got work _

_to do_" I nodded then turned to leave Im hoping Daisy's ok I pondered walking out hands in fists wanting

to go back to interagating those mercenaries some more for more information im still wondering what

this operation Foot locker is all about.

Daisy's Pov

It was dark in my room I didn't need light to see now being what I am im still shaking my hands where

finally clean I wanted to take a shower but all I want to do is crawl in bed and just cry. "_what will I ever _

_do_" I said I then saw my laptop opened Hunter must of went through my computer wondering about the

order of the golden sun his friend was in that incident he wanted revenge as much as I wanted to bring

these guys to justice. "_Daisy are you ok in there_" came from the door I sense it was Mack I walked to

the door but didn't opened only stood there" _Listen Tremors you ever want to talk im here for you I _

_know what its like to have something you don't understand inside you_" he must be referring to the

rider. "_ill be ok Mack I just want to be alone for now_" I can sense him walking away I can feel he was sad

I couldn't read his mind as the movies put it but I can sense he was frightened for me he wanted to help

some how. I then heard a 2nd heart beat past my door it was Hunter I was guessing he was going out to

go blow some steam off somewhere but he stopped at my door then turned_" hey Quake listen you ever _

_want to go find these order guys let me know I wouldn't mind breaking some limbs_"Thump" _oww fuck _

_was that for_" I sense Bobbie there "_you cant just go around saying something like that after what _

_happened today_" I new Hunter wasn't trying to hurt me at all_" I wasn't bloody hell I was just telling her_"

I then heard them walk off . I then saw the mirror in my bathroom I saw my reflection I was pale my

hands slightly red from dry blood I then looked down at my bed and sat down laying there I sense

tensions everywhere all over the bus. I heard heart beats some slow some fast. Everything was new to

me I can even sense May punching a punching bag, I then closed my eyes then slowly exhaled and told

myself everything will be ok.

Destiny is a funny thing is it well times have changed for Shield they are now at the turning point of what

they truly have got themselves into. Agent Coulson will half to find out how to handle his team now his

team is exposed to this new war.

Thankyou for the wait I had to make sure it was ready I wanted to go over make sure everything is ok I hope you enjoy and I hope you enjoy the idea of my own creation and universe in marvel if you would like a better understanding I will gladly answer anything you have a question about. For now enjoy the roller coaster ride of a life time on this new mission for shield after all the Guardian said it destiny is a funny thing. One more thing Victor O'Connor is the Guardian if you wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Marvels Agents of Shield chapter 2

Accepting destiny

The morning was anew the sun hasn't come up yet but the bus was quiet. Coulson couldn't

Sleep, he was pondering about that freak show of a lab making his way to the mess all he found May

sitting there going over shield flies and Mack on his lap top probably trying to find a way to get him to

work on Lola. Imagine if Lola came to life wouldn't that be something.

Coulson's Pov

As I made my way to the mess hall found May and Mack already inside. May going over shield files

Wondering what she's trying to find and my guess is Mack trying to find some way to get me to agree

with him on working on Lola. I walked up to May to see old cases secret bases and safe zones and hot

Spots "_undercover work May or you trying to leave again_" I joked she looked at me with a frustrated

Look then just sighed. "_Those Mercenaries we captured yesterday said something about operation Foot _

_Locker, something about experimenting with secret weapons_". She threw one file to the side and

showed it to me_" I went through shield files making sure we don't have anything secret yet to be found _

_out but everything is clear for the first time im clueless_" she stated. I could tell she wanted to take

frustration out and I agreed with her " _maybe later we can speak to our guests and get some answers_" I

said, she shook her head then began" _waste of time they keep repeating foot locker and wont say _

_anything else something got them scared and its not SHIELD_" she said closing files holding her head.

"_Hey Phil do you think Tremors will be ok_" said Mack he was shaken about this as much as I was last

night I could tell he wanted to do something. "_Not sure but its probably best we don't speak much _

_about her_" I looked at them both seeing them fidget." Daisy is now a Hybrid her senses have increased

she can sense every motion feeling and sound in this ship" this shocked the both of them "_she can even _

_hear heart beats and know when someone is lying I wouldn't be surprised if she could even hear us right _

_now_" Mack was speechless looking someone sad. "_how do you know so much about this Coulson_" said

May looking at me like I was crazy" _thanks to Victor and his sister and a certain Web head ive learned _

_enough about werewolfs vampires, and all sorts of gouls and creatures of the underworld_". I could tell

the two of them had more answers but didn't want to push unless to upset Daisy. I then saw the new

order of blood setting on a table with warning labels and stuff as usual "Daisy is still a agent of shield

even when she has this new power we all wont treat her differently" said May looking at me Mack

nodding. "I know May we just got to give her space Victor told me she might be a bit jumpy at first". I

then thought of the others " has anyone said anything about Daisy since the incident" I said looking at

May she shooked her head "no besides Hunter inviting her on a mission to hunt down the order

otherwise everyone treats her

as Daisy" she then walked up to me and softly said" the others may be scared by what Daisy did

Yesterday but they still trust her" I nodded then looked over at the door way i wondered if Daisy will come out of her room.

Few hours have gone by the sun was up and everyone was at work Mack working on a car May getting

the ship ready, Fitz's and Jemma going through the report and files and samples the clean up crew

brought back from the lab, Hunter on the computer searching for answers about this order and Bobby

training to keep her self in shape after her injury with her lung, Coulson was getting some Coffee when

he bumped into Daisy.

Daisy's Pov

I was nervous to leave my room wondering what the others will think well I already heard them so I'm

not surprised if they think I'm a monster. I opened my door and was about to walk into the hall way only

to bump into Coulson. _Good morning Daisy how are you doing_" he said with a smile I could tell he was

trying to make me feel better. "_a little shaken but ill be ok_"I said. I then was about to walk away when

May came by "_Coulson we are ready to go_" she then saw me she wanted to say something I could tell by

her movement but she then turned then walked away. "_don't worry Daisy May just wants to give you _

_space she has a funny way of showing it_" he said smiling at me. He then put a hand on my shoulder"

_Daisy if you heard May, Mack and I talking about you don't worry we talked about you still being Agent _

_Daisy Johnson not a monster_" his heart beat was normal he wasn't lying he then pulled me in for a hug I

held him close hearing his heart it sounded nice I almost asked him if I could listen to it longer. I then

heard Mack walk up " _hey Tremors how you doing" he looked at me hoping I was ok_". _Im doing ok Mack _

_you still trying to get Coulson to let you work on Lola_". I said with a smirk seeing him jump from this" No

I" I laughed seeing him freak out. "_Seems agent Johnson is doing just right Tick_" said Hunter as he came

up holding a file in one hand and a water bottle in the other" _Carful Hunter wouldn't want Bobbie _

_thinking your looking for girls on that dating website_" he jumped quickly looking around then said" _HEY _

_stay out of my mind and don't you say anything_" Coulson chuckled then said" _she cant read minds but _

_she can sense emotions she only said what she thinks about and by your reaction she is telling the truth_"

said Coulson crossing his arms" _Daisy how are you doing_" came from Jemma as she walked up in her lab

coat holding a file she then looked at Coulson_" Sir when you get the chance can you meet Fitz and I in _

_the lab_" I smirked then began "_Oh Jemma being dirty now imaging Fitz in underwear_" she nearly

dropped her clipboard looking at me "_what no I would never, what in your right mind_" I laughed seeing

her jump and panic I then heard the others laugh seeing them enjoy Jemmas panic attack" _seems you _

_guys are doing well hey Daisy_" said Bobby who was sweating and holding a towel I then looked at her

Hunter freaking out Mack taking a step back as well Coulson "_Coulson there is a highway accident in _

_Ohio something about a Inhuman_" coming from May as she walked up I laughed seeing Hunter sighing in

relief May seeing me laugh. "_seems Daisy is jumpy this morning_". She said with a smile " _oh you have no _

_idea_" said Mack walking with Coulson to the deck May looking confused me laughing still, I following

behind with the others as well Hunter looking at me with a serious look. I stuck my tongue out at him

then shrugged .Moments later we where in the deck seeing the news" _as we continue with this report _

_the police believe to be a Inhuman attack we will have more later this is News reporter Jane Johnson thank you_" the news cut out. Mack then began getting annoyed I myself not far behind" _what do they _

_blame Inhumans for everything these days what happened to just Normal news for once_" he said shaking

his head. "_they always find a way to blame Inhumans for everything these days what a bunch of pricks_"

came from Bobby as she was wiping the sweat from her head_" We should go and investigate this could _

_be a cover up for something_ _bigger_" came from Coulson arms crossed. I then saw Fitz walking to Coulson

looking scared I could tell Jemma told him what happened I grinned with a big smile. I then approached

Fitz then looked at him " _tell me Fitz what do you think about when Jemma is around do you_" he cut me

off" _no no no Daisy no I wont let you say anything that_" he then looked around to see everyone looking

at us he panicked heart racing I just smiled and stand there looking at him. "_oh Fitz come on its not a _

_secret the two of you like each other_" Jemma rushed up and pulled Fitz away" _as much as you enjoy this _

_Daisy this is not funny_" I only laughed the others but May as well. " _Am I missing something here_"

coming from May wondering what was going on I smiled then walked to her" _Oh May let me guess you _

_want to take Coulson on a date at some point do you_". Everyone took a step back I didn't move only

smile, I could hear her heart racing I then saw her blush and turned around to walk away" _I hate when _

_Coulson is right_" she muttered stomping off. "_Well she seems to be doing better_" said Bobby witch made

Hunter jump" _Shut up you want her to hear you_" I turned around smiling." _Oh boy_ "said Mack

Bobby confused looking at Mack then hunter. I approached her seeing her look at me with a bit of fright

in her eyes. i then began hearing to hear Coulson and Fitz discussing something about the lab. "_I hear _

_hunter is looking for a date you want to hear some of his choices_" hunter face palming then panicking

looking at me with fright then Bobbie who crossed her arms then looked at me then said" _is that so_" I

smirked then began" _I don't know I could tell your heart is racing getting jealous_". She jumped then

defended herself" _no im not I_" I cut her off" _lire life pants on fire_" I said walking past her seeing her look

at the others then back at me I then heard her wisperd_" can she hear are thoughts_" I smirked. "_no but I _

_can sense your emotions and know that i can see if you are lying after all I can sense everything that goes _

_on in this ship Coulson said_" I then laughed as I walked over to the screen seeing more on the what

happened with the news report I herd mermers and low talk here and there from everyone but Coulson

who seemed cool by this I then turned to see him looking at the News paper I smirked then starting

walking over towards him "_oh no Coulson is next_" Whispered Jemma I then heard Coulson's Heart witch

was calm im going to change that. I leaned in on his desk getting close making sure I reveled more of

myself to him unbuttoning a few buttons on my shirt " _hello Coulson_" I said smiling pulling my shirt

open a bit. He lowered his news paper looking at me with a smirk "_sorry agent Johnson wont work on _

_me_" I jumped with surprised at how calm his heart was" _oh ya_" I nothing I then stepped back. "_you have _

_Elizabeth and Victor to thank for that ive delt with this more then anyone on this ship sorry but nothing _

_from me_" he then fixed his news paper and looked back at it I was shocked seeing him be so calm.

"_damn she just got told by the boss_" came from Hunter I snapped a look at him seeing everyone jump

Fitz and Jemma Hiding behind Mack and Bobby, Hunter praying I wont hurt him later. I then turned back

then looked at Coulson. Ok Coulson have it your way ill get you one day. I smiled this may not be so bad

after all.

A few hours have gone by as they arrived at Ohio landing near the highway Coulson planning with his

team everyone getting ready

Coulson's Pov

"_Alright everyone Jemma Fitz stay on the bus and monitor the police chatter Mack, May you are with Me _

_we are going to be Recon for now incase any unwanted guests appear_". I then saw Daisy approached. "

_What about me sir_". I looked at her seeing she wants to help" _it would be best if you remain with Fitz _

_and Jemma I don't think it would be best if the public saw a inhuman who can cause earth quakes at _

_will_" I saw her look some what sad" _oh ok I understand_" she said turning around walking away. I then

added" _If this truly is a Inhuman incident I don't want the public hassling you over it" I then saw her turn _

_then nodded seeing a bit better_" _Hunter ,Bobby head down to the police station and see what they say _

_and see what they have learned_"_got it boss_" said Hunter as he walked down the bay doors with Bobby I

turned to see Daisy looking at her computer some what sad. Something cross my mind I then thought

what the hell" _Daisy_" I said tossing a communicator towards her I saw her catch it." _I may need you after _

_all lets see if we could jerk the police around a bit_" she smiled" _yes sir_" then got up and turned running

down to her room getting ready. I then turned to Mack and May_" you sure this is a good idea boss she _

_hasn't even fed yet_" said Mack looking worried I smiled "_Don't worry ill make sure she gets some blood _

_in her system on the way_" I then saw May shook her head then smirked " _your enjoying this to much _

_aren't you"_ I laughed then said" _well She got you and you are my right hand wow May im flattered_" I

said seeing her fidget then turned around walking away annoyed. I then saw Daisy in her get up her

SHIELD outfit with her gauntlets ready to go. Today is going to be fun I said wanting to see what Daisy

can really do.

Coulson and his team was on the way he was telling Daisy she needs to get some blood in her system to make sure she would be well fed. She was somewhat uneasy about this. But understood she will half to get used to this.

Mack's Pov

I saw Daisy holding the cup of blood in her hands I could tell she was still uneasy about this. I then

looked at my computer seeing what else is going on at the seen of the inhuman incident I then see Daisy

take a drink. I was surprised by how she just chugged the whole thing. "_mmm_" I heard from Daisy was

she Moaning" _We should be arriving soon lets hope we don't be jerked around_" said May as she knew

how helpful the police have been in the past. " _Don't worry May I now a officer in Columbus Ohio he _

_should be able to smooth things over_" said Coulson as he looked out the window I looked at Daisy seeing

her place the cup down her fangs where showing I guess she enjoyed that. "_LOOK OUT_" yelled from

Coulson As May slammed on the brakes we all pushed flew forward. I looked out the front to see a man

collapsing on the front of the van blood coming from his side of his stomach. I went to action opening

the side door getting out as the others do May getting down applying aid "_hang on you will be ok look at _

_me _" said May I looked around to see if this was human caused I then saw Daisy scared staring at the guy

seeing the blood" _Mack you and Daisy help the police with civilians_" a Near by explosion went off

startling us we got low May covering the man with herself to keep him safe" _Come on tremors_" I said

running ahead Daisy not far behind " help help"! came from a few passengers from a bus they where

Trapped by a car that suddenly burst in to flames Daisy used her powers to push the car away as it flew

into a field the fire being put out by the sudden gust of wind. "_hang on ill get you out of there_" I said

prying the doors open I came in the bus seeing people rush out I helped them out Daisy making sure

they where ok as well _" my leg I think its broken_ " said a man on the bus I looked at his leg " Mack" came

from Daisy she nodded at me he was telling the truth his leg was broken. I helped the men up and out

of the bus I then placed him on a gurney where doctors where I then looked around " _what the hell _

_happened here_". "Mommy" came from a kid who was looking for his mom "_the situation must of got _

_worse since we last saw on Tv_" came from Coulson on the communicator I saw Daisy crouch down to

the boy" _hey you cant find your mom_" she said he nodded looking sad" _oh Turner_" came from a women

who hug the child picking him up she had blood on her forehead "mommy look its Quake" said boy, she

smiled then said_" thankyou_ " Daisy nodded and smiled" _no need to thank me_" I saw Daisy eye the blood

but look away I stepped up putting a hand on her shoulder as the mother walked off carrying her child.

The high way was full of cars and rubble grass fields on both sides a knocked over sign. "_I think this is _

_more then just one Inhuman this look like a organized attack_" I said looking at Daisy her nose was

twitching guessing from the new smells and blood in the area. "_if that's the case then we need to help _

_the best we can we may be here awhile_" said Coulson as I saw him walk up to im guessing to a

commanding officer on duty and a firefighter. "_Mack_" I heard from Daisy I turned to see her looking at a

car" _there is someone in this car_" I saw her looking at a upside down car being covered by a different car

the door to the car can be seen but was dented. I started to pry the door off, I tore it off seeing it

collapsed to the ground I duck down to see a young man upside down passed out I crawled in cutting his

seat belt and gently pulling him out" _Tremors grab his legs bring him to the field_" I saw her quickly help

him up we brought him to the field I then placed him down " _hes breathing still I think he will be ok_" said

Daisy as she looked around seeing if there was anyone else who need help" _Boss is everything ok over _

_there I heard what happened the police are sending more officers_" came from Bobby "_yeah where fine _

_it's a massacur here help the police how ever you can SHILED is needed today more then ever_" said

Coulson. "_Understood_" I then saw Doctors run up to help the man " _help my son is trapped_ "! Yelled a

man I looked over to see a car being crushed by a Simi Truck. Daisy and I rushed over I then looked at

Daisy " _hey you think you can push the truck off_" she shooked her head " _no I could crush the kid_" she

said looking worried I then saw a opening a small one big enough for the kid I rushed up seeing the

door" _hey what's your name im Mack _" I said looking at him. "_Timmy_" He said looking scared I saw Daisy

hold the man back so he wouldn't get hurt I then said" _Timmy you think you can reach my hand_" he

crawled forwarded grabbing it I then saw the truck light up on fire I went for the kids hand and pulled

him out as fast I can. As I got him out I then turned and rushed away before the truck blew but Daisy

was a step ahead she shot a quake blast at the truck and car pushing them back in the field the truck

exploding in the process but was nowhere near any buddy to hurt anyone_." Mack you ok_" said Daisy as I

rushed up to the man putting Timmy down" _Thankyou said the father as he hugged his son_. I let out a

sigh of relief knowing that was over then said "riled but ill live". " _Well ill me a monkeys uncle Coulson _

_that you_ "said a officer that walked up to us as Coulson made is way towards us "_Officer Bock nice to see _

_you again_" said Coulson as he smiled "_not often do I see Shield agents at a mess like this_" he said he

then looked at us" _thankya you saved a lot of lives today im short on officers right now_" Daisy and I

nodded. "_what happened this was nothing like it was on Tv_" said Coulson " _everything was going fine _

_then all of the sudden masked men came out of nowhere starting shooting up the place put five of my _

_officers in the hospital_". Said Bock as he pulled his hat off Rubbing his head" _ever since then been _

_nothing but a cluster fuck_" I started thinking about these masked men " _did the masks have like gold on _

_them with what looked like a sun on them_" I said looking at him he shooked his no" _no its these new _

_folks we been dealing with_" he said with a thick southern accent_" these black market gun runners is all _

_we know about_" I didn't like that sound of that" _well it's a good thing we came then Mack Daisy stay _

_with Bocks Officers and help with how ever you can May and I will get the run down from Bock and find _

_out what the hell is going on_" I nodded then Ran off to where the officers where Daisy not far behind.

Coulson's Pov

I was getting the run down from Bock I saw May walk up blood on her hands and a cloth to wipe them"

_not sure what's going on about any Inhuman business but all I know these gun runners where the main _

_cause_" said Bock " _so no in humans_" said May as she looked at him" _no mam but I do got a name for you _

_ever heard of Nikko Blagdrovich_" he said with a stern look_" he's been running his guns through Ohio for _

_days now putting my officers in hospital beds and graves 29 so far in a hospital remaining 31 dead_" he

said angered" no we have been dealing with a lot and haven't had the time to catch up" he nodded then

said " im not real wild about inhuman help but im glad the earth quake lady is here she seems to have

the support of the people in Ohio" he said looking at Daisy who was helping some kids find there

parents I then looked at him and said" well this will be a SHILED Matter now ill make sure to put this guy

behind bars if he truly is the cause" I said looking at him " he is trust me" he then pulled out his radio" _ill _

_call the boys at the station get them to hand over everything on Nikko see if you can find anything we _

_cant go after him at the whole state is on his pay role got the whole state of Ohio almost in his pocket if _

_it weren't for me_" I nodded then said" _I got agents Hunter and Bobby at the station they will gladly lend _

_the hand_" he shrugged then said_" works for me fuck ied be better if you put a bullet in him save me a lot _

_of trouble_" he said walking off talking into the radio" _maybe it was a good idea to check this out im _

_already hating this Nikko guy_" said May looking out at the Chaos, I nodded then added" _good thing we _

_brought the extra muscle to_" I said looking at Daisy seeing her being surrounded by kids wanting auto

graphs " _seems shes back to normal but lets keep a eye on her don't want her turning people into meals_"

said May I nodded then began" _don't worry Mack is watching her I made sure he knows to keep a eye on _

_her but I believe she's fine though at this point we need to know everything about this gun runner and _

_see what we can do_" I said May Nodded and walked towards Daisy and Mack. Oh boy what a day I said

to myself as I followed behind.

Later that day the team where going through files about Blagdrovich Daisy was on her iPad searching everything about him getting angry and frustrated

Daisy's pov

I already hate this guy by just looking at him_" god this guy is beyond evil he has is hands in everything _

_weapon sales prostitution and all this other stuff I_" I then saw a picture of a girl being forced into

prostitution I got angry" _GAAAA_"! I yelled as I punched a wall my hand going through the bus interior

the whole bus shaking from my powers as well I ripped my hand out no bruise what so ever cool I thought I noticed though my hand was red. " _oh boy Ied hate to be that guy right now_" said Hunter _" I _

_agree with Bock we should put a bullet in him_" said May as she walked in placing a file down about five

officers being tortured into gang raping a female officer. "_man im going to half to fix that aren't I_" said

Fitz as he saw the hole it wasn't very big but was a concerned I calmed down then said" _sorry guys_"

Coulson came in" _its alright I almost wished that wall was Nikko_ " said Coulson I could tell he was angry

he was fixing his prostatic hand getting a new one having to let the old one recharge. " _Why have we _

_been kept in the dark about this_ " said Bobby who was angry as well" _I guess since we were dealing with _

_ward and Hydra, Shield didn't think it was important_ " Said Mack who was about ready to throw a chair

across the room I can sense everyones anger I then place my pad down then breathed knowing it would

be best to relax unless Fitz wants to fix another hole" _she punched through only about 5 inches of the _

_hull of the bus interesting_" said Jemma who was fascinated by how strong I was she then snapped out of

it and added" _if anything sir we should know where his next meeting will be maybe we could fake one _

_and bait him_" she said running through files_" agreed ied like the idea of a meeting with him maybe we _

_can do that_" he said looking through the files some more I then added_" give me five minutes with this _

_guy and ill make sure hed be crying to mommy right now_" I said looking through a file about a cop being

forced to kill his family. "_This prick better hope he doesn't meet me Ied_" Hunter wanted to say something

but stopped he remembered what happened when he failed his shot with Ward. I walked up to him and

looked at him " _its ok Hunter we all feel what your feeling I can sense all of your guys anger_" I said they

all looked at me Coulson then spoke_" im sorry Daisy I got so worked up I forgot about that_" he said

looking worried I shook my head " Im ok Coulson remember I cant read minds I only sense emotions" I

said with a smile I then felt hungry I was working hard all day I forgot to feed again" _Daisy so get some _

_blood take a break rest of us will deal with this_ " said Coulson as he picked up a file about a cop finding

his Wife and daughter and son slaughtered in the middle of the night I nodded then walked off to the

mess hall. As I made it in I walked to the fridge and opened it up pulling a bag of blood out I wasn't used

to this yet but ill get through it I pored it in a cup then looked at it for a minute. I then picked it up and

began to drink it_" mmm_" I enjoyed it I couldn't help but moan softly I think Mack heard me earlier I felt

my fangs come out and flare "_that should do it_" I said to myself putting the cup in the sink and walking

back to the deck. As I made it back in I saw Jemma crying and Fitz holding her May angry throwing the

file across the room. I saw the file about a 2 cops who where forced to rape there children before the

cops being killed infront of them " _god damn it I'm going to kill this man before he puts another officer in _

_the ground_" said May "_ill help you burry him mate_" said Hunter who slammed a file down Fitz telling

Jemma it will be ok Mack comforting them both. I started to smell the air I heard a 10th heartbeat,

someone was on board and not a agent " I turned around and grabbed the gun from my holster _" Daisy _

_what is it_" Said Coulson the others getting ready" _I believe we have a unwanted guess_" I said as I pulled

open the door pointing my gun only to run into a woman. She was tall about 6'5 6'6 was athletic built

had red/brown hair brown eyes she was rather beautiful she had on a red button up shirt fingerless

gloves black leather pants with a chain on the side with black shoes I was even more surprised seeing

her being a vampire with a heartbeat_" easier there agent I don't think Coulson would want you shooting _

_his friend_" I then saw her smile at Coulson he smiled back then said" _Elizabeth how you been_" he said as

he walked up giving her a hug she smiled then said" _ive been good I heard you got in a hell hole earlier_"

she said as she walked in she noticed the hole in the wall" _well seem Victor was wrong I wouldn't need _

_to help Agent Johnson get through her change after all_" she said with a smile" ied wish we could catch

up but we've been dealing with nothing but hell since I became director again everyone this is Elizabeth

shes the blood angle" we all said are hello's. I could see her feel sorry for us as she stood there looking

at all of us " _Damn is everyone in the O"Connor family freakishly tall_ " said Hunter who couldn't stop

staring at Elizabeth who Respawned" _sorta Fiona is the Shortest with only being 6foot Victors oldest _

_daughter Lara is 6'4 and Anna is 6'2"_. She then saw Hunter staring she began to blush witch catch

Bobby's eye who thumped him in the back of the head_" what not my fault she's hot_" witch made it

worse as he got thumped again" _Coulson when do we set up this meeting_ "said May. "_Tomorrow night _

_Jemma get it Ready Hunter will be the main contact he meets Mack Daisy you will be the Muscle Fitz you _

_will be hunters adviser Rest of us will be back here to meet mister Blagdrovich_". "_understood_" we all

agreed "_can I put a bullet in his leg first_" said Hunter who wanted this guy as bad as the rest of us do.

"_do whatever as long as we have him_" said Coulson "_and that's a order_" Hunter nodded and then got

ready wondering how should he go for his bad guy role discussing it with Fitz and Bobby having a good

idea about it.

Later that night Coulson and Elizabeth catching up

Coulson's Pov

"Its great seeing you I heard you've been busy with the Xavier Institute helping out the mutants " I said

she nodded respawning" I grew up with them so I can only return the favor they are my family away

from home" she said with a smile "I heard Daisy got on every ones case this morning" I laughed then

began " the others couldn't believe how Daisy can figure out there desires even when hiding it" she

smiled then said" im glad she's doing well listen ied love to stay longer but I got to run there are new

mutants popping up every day and now we got Inhuman's" I smiled then said "sham wouldn't mind

seeing you make the team freak out with what you can do " I said seeing her smile she then said "ied

love to but you got Daisy for that though its nice seeing you again " she said hugging me I hugged her

and said " I remembered Fury's Face when we found you upside down in his bedroom telling him its

how you sleep he was so scared that day" I said she laughed then said" if anything I consider you being

the brothers and you are the funny Uncle and Fury is the serious one " she said laughing I nodded then

said "ill miss you till next time " she smiled then said " want to see a magic trick " she then snapped her

finger and vanished" cool magic trick Izzy" I said shaking my head sitting down. I then saw the main file

about Nikko tomorrow ill have this guy in cuffs and in prison or a body bag.

Later that night

Fitz pov

I was trying to sort through my role as Hunters adviser when I heard a noise from the lab must be

Jemma I thought. I then realized she was in bed I jumped up looking over there "hello anyone there" I

said grabbing the gun on the table I walked over slowly I looked around only to find no one but a pipe on

the ground. It must be a animal that got on the bus. As I turned around I bumped into a woman who

looked to be about Daisy's height "hello Fitzy we are going to become good friends" she said then kissed

me

Fitz then past out his world going black not remembering anything. Its been crazy huh since the start of

Coulson's first mission of this new story you probably have questions wondering who this woman is just

half to wait till next time after all times are changing for Shield. As The Guardian closed the book he

smiled then bite in a apple "See you next time Kidde's" as he walked out of his Library.

I hope you enjoy the story so far im really going off the chains here and if you can't figure out yes the

Guardian breaks the forth wall and reads my story to you after all he does as he pleases ill make sure to

have chapter 3 out sometime through the week. I also added the Mutants in this story since this is my

version of Agents of Shield so we may or may not see some Xmen action. Thank you for reading hope

you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Marvels Agents of Shield

Quake The Executioner 

Fitz Pov

I jumped awake looking around my room seeing no one here "must have been a dream" I sated rubbing my head _"no dream at all_" I jumped seeing a lady appear in front of me I collapsed to the ground freaking out_" who the bloody hell are you_" I said looking at her she had a elegant dress on black and red high heals a vail around her neck she was rather exposed at her chest area. "_Names Camelia and you my little Fitzy are my herald_" she said I was freaking out before I can respawned Jemma came in" _There you are Fitz Hunters looking for you listen you need to get ready for tonight's mission_" she said with a smile she had no clue a bloody women was right in front of her" _she can't see me silly only reapers can see other reapers_" she said with a smile_" oh my I see why you like this one_" she said with a smile walking around her" _you ok Fitz_" said Jemma looking concerned I respawned quickly" _ya ya im fine just_" I was clueless on what's going on " _want to see her naked_ " said Camelia as she smiled "_NO don't do that bloody hell_" I said freaking out forgetting that Jemma was standing in front of me. She crossed her arms and said" _do what, whats wrong Fitz_" said Jemma I panicked then got up running out_" this cant be happening bloody hell_" I said freaking out" Fitz where are you going"

Daisy's Pov

I was looking over the planes see what's what. "_ok I think a good way to get this guy is if I fake capture a SHIELD agent and bring him or her to Nikko make it seem real_" said Hunter looking at Coulson and May" _Ill do it since im Coulson's right hand_" said May who agreed to the idea before Coulson could say a thing Fitz burst in to the room "_bloody hell am I losing my mind Coulson are you doing something to me_". We all stared at him cluelessly he then panicked and screamed_" I know they cant see you damnit bloody hell and NO I don't want to see them naked_ " I was completely loss everyone else as well".

"_Fitz are you ok"_ said Coulson he then stood up and began" _there is something here we cant see something different _" he picked up the phone and called someone.

Hours later Lara arrived

Coulson's Pov

I looked at Fitz seeing him Panicking Mack and Jemma around him "_sorry Coulson Victor couldn't come he sent me instead I _"I saw lara walk in she had on a plaid jacket grey shirt that said twisted metal on it black leather pant's and finger less gloves boots and her hair in a pony tell, before she finished she stopped and glared at the wall_" Camelia what are you doing here_" I was clueless " _Lara there was no one there_" before she respawned I saw a women appear kissing her. "_THE bloody hell_" said Hunter grabbing his gun as the others stood in action. "_oh god don't ever do that again aaaaugh_" said Lara holding this women's hand "_oh come now you know you enjoy it_ "she said. Lara glaring and then began_" seems your unwanted guest is a reaper none other than the Vampress Reaper_ " she said letting her hand go the women vanishing "_bloody hell is a Reaper and why the hell can't we see her_" said Hunter as everyone looking at me " _Reapers are beaings who judge and harvest souls of the sinners and protect the peace_" said Lara everyone confused I then began " _Imagine the Ghost rider but 50 times more powerful_" I said everyone surprised and shocked" _Camelia must of herald one of your agents that's why she's probably herer_" I looked around then saw Fitz stand up" _its me she came into my room last night and kissed me_" Jemma getting angry" _what this women dare do something so so_" before she could finished Lara began" _Reapers herald there hosts differently the one in me signed a blood contract with me I probably got the most powerful reaper in existence_" she said. I looked at her then said_" well if we are stuck with her is there a way for all of us to see her permently_" I said she nodded then said_" yes hang on. _

A few moments later Lara had a cup of everyone's blood in the room she then cut her hand in it then put a flower that appeared out of nowhere in it she then crushed the cup then blew it in the air everyone in the room started coughing and rubbing their eyes

Hunter was Coughing when he bumped into a women he looked up to see Camelia she had a smile on her face he jumped back then stated" _bloody hell that's her_" he said freaking out the others were surprised as well_" aww I enjoyed hiding all well guess I have new friends now_" she then hugged May and Mack pulling them close May about ready to stab her with a knife she then let go and walked up to Coulson" _so you are the one who cheated death and came back to life my my my you are a special one_" said Camelia as she then noticed Daisy she walked up to her "_so this is the new hybrid my my she is a very sexy women"_ she said Daisy blushing a bit stepping back " _hey back off_" she said feeling embarrassed. Camelia laughed then stated " o_h you guys don't know do you sexy girl here had a body change_" she said walking around with joy spinning around" _the bloody hell is wrong with this women_ " came from Hunter as Camelia hummed to herself as she walked by. "_don't worry Coulson she will behave she has to its part of the contract she made with Fitz_" Fitz looked at her she then smiled walking up to him Jemma speaking up" _what do you mean_" she said getting Jealous_" Camelia is bound to every wish Fitz makes Fitz may not have her powers but she has to do anything he asks to keep her on this plain of existence_". Coulson looked at her then back to Lara" _will Fitz need to drink blood_" said Coulson looking at Lara who shoked her head" _no She can do that herself_" Fitz panicked once again" _why did she chose me why not Coulson or anyone else but me_ " he said freaking out" _reapers find a bonding mate who has similarities to them don't worry Fitz she will behave wont you Camelia_ " who was busy poking at Macks muscle who was getting annoyed " _seems the bus is turning into a freak show party now_" said Mack getting frustrated" _oh Lara you are still a Virgin after all these years_" teased Camelia who walked up to a blushing Lara who looked at Coulson and began" _if she starts trouble call my dad that will straighten her out" said Lara. oh Aruma is here I miss him so much please tell your father ide like to see him_" she said hugging Lara who pushed her off then said" _ied like to help more but I got to go a demon escaped prison and the powers at be want me to hunt him down_" Coulson nodded then said " _thankyou Lara"_ Coulson then started"_WAIT_"! said Coulson who then smiled Lara confused" _show my agents why the O'Connor's are master magicians._ Lara shook her head then said_" you enjoy this to much do you_" she said with a smile she then blew a kiss at Coulson bended her Knees then vanished surprising everyone. "_Holy crap this is freaking nuts boss_" said Hunter "_and I thought Daisy was scary_" Said Jemma " _Coulson you and I need to have a talk_" growled May "_Can Tremors do that_" said Mack, Coulson smiling enjoying their cluelessness "_I know I cause earth quakes and stuff but I cant do that_" Said Daisy

Coulson's pov

I was enjoying their reactions then saw Camelia approached me_" interesting you aren't effected by Daisy's seduction no wonder your special_ " I smiled then said_" I have Victor and Elizabeth to thank_" I said she smiled then turned to Fitz_" Fitzy could you do me a favor I promise to be a good girl_" she said smiling her blue eyes being all cute" _this women is going to be the death of me_" said Fitz who was hiding behind Mack" Alright everyone we need to prepare for tonight we got 4 hours before the meeting" I said seeing them all get ready" _Aww cant we have some first_" came from our new friend who then snapped her finger her dress turning into a a elegant dress all black a vail covering her face" _god I agree with Mack we have become a traveling freak show_" said Bobby who walked out looking at the plains. I then was about to say something when I heard a load bang I turned to see Daisy punching another hole in the bus this time over the new's. _"its that bloody order again they killed a whole family_" said Hunter who threw a file about Nikko across the room getting angry "_im going to kill them_ " yelled Daisy who ripped her hand out of the bus Fitz wining_" oh man im going to half to fix another hole now_" I then saw Camelia walk up to Daisy" _oh my has destiny put its hand on this one seems we got a Executioner_" she said with a smile. "_My name is Daisy or quake_" she said glaring at her _" easy Daisy go get some blood and try not_ _to but another hole in the bus_" I said she shoved past Camelia and stormed off the ship moved a bit from a quake I then turned to Camelia then said" _leave her be she's been through a lot_" she smiled walked up to me sitting on my desk then said " _just stating on what I see oh boy you guys need to have fun every once and awhile I OOOHH PUPPY_" she said seeing it on tv running up to the TV eyes glued about free Puppies" _Well that's one way to keep her busy_" said Mack who was gearing up. "_Agreed_" I said looking at her she then ran to Fitz" _Fitzy can we get a puppy please_" she said going puppy dog eyes on him_" god women your crazy_" said Fitz running off Jemma not far behind Camelia looking confused.

As the team where gathered getting ready

Coulson's Pov

"_Alright everyone a friend of mine is letting me us his night club to set up this meeting Hunter you will pose as a ruthless black-market dealer who is feared all over the east coast visiting America to meet new dealers Mack you are his muscle a friend on the streets sort of deal Daisy you are sent in when deals aren't dealt with smoothly_" I said looking at everyone Hunter enjoying his role_" if anything for now you will remain hidden I wouldn't be surprised if he knows who you are Daisy after all this guy has been all over Ohio_" I then saw Fitz struggling with his suit Jemma helping him" _Fitz you are his advisor make sure meetings are put together and make sure Hunter here doesn't need to get his hands dirty_" I said seeing him nod knowing his roles_" you sure he won't know who Hunter and Mack are_" said May arms crossed concerned for everyone " _if this guy is as blind as Bock says he is he would think only Daisy would be shield after all shes in the papers and the news"_ I said throwing a paper down showing Daisy helping people in Ohio. _"at lest Tremors isn't treated like a monster in Ohio_" said Mack smiling at Daisy who tried to hid her blushing I then added" _Bock told me that the people of Ohio welcome Inhumans and try to make then feel equal if anything these people would see Daisy as a god_" i joked seeing everyone laugh. Camelia appeared_" aww I wanted a foot rub please come back safely Fitzy_" said Camelia Fitz respawned" _stay here and don't touch anything in my lab or do anything that will get me in trouble and I promise to rub your feet_" he said freaking out about Camelia appearing out of no where. She smiled then said" _ill be good_" she then hugged Jemma and Fitz then said" _I like you Simmons you be good for Fitzy here_" she said Jemma blushing then freaking out_" what are you going on about I am _" she panicked I then saw Camelia walk off seeing a add about puppies again enjoying it I chuckled then began" _alright everyone be ready in a hour_" I said everyone nodded and got ready I saw May approached me she had a cold look on her face" _what are you going to do when we get this monster_" I looked at her and respawned" _not sure I might want to put him in the ground alive then have Daisy crush him with her powers_" I said May nodded then walked off probably to go blow off some steam. Lets hope this goes as plan. "_sir could I possibly be like a right hand to Hunter_" said a eager Bobby who was dress ready I smirked then said_" you letting Daisy getting to you again_" she jumped then said" _no I_" I laughed then said_" I'm kidding just go meet up with hunter and get ready he will be leaving soon" _ she nodded then ran off I then sat at my chair getting ready to listen in.

Hours have gone by Hunter was in his privet room Mack standing there by his side in a Black suit his hands together arms down by his waste

Hunter's pov

I was sitting in my chair drink in hand I was looking over some files" _target spotted approaching the privet room_" came from Bobby who was staking out a high rise close to my room_" show time _" I said standing up. "_if things get crazy let me know ill be ready_" came from Daisy I could tell she was nervous for us" _don't worry bloody Mary we will be find_" I said she respawned" _bloody mary_"? with a voice of annoyance _" just a friendly nick name for the new you is all_" I said placing my drink down hearing the doors open.

Coulson's Pov

I was watching the body came I then saw him come him he was tall scare on his right side of his face dark hair heavy black jacket with a suit under I could tell he was serious just by being in the room. I then saw the two men by his side they where in suits as well" _aww you must be Nikko a pleasant to meet you_" said Hunter who smiled he then placed down his drink then placed his hand out_" you must be Craven ive heard much about you how do you like America_" shaking Hunters hand. Hunter then respawned" _its rather pleasant I rather see people in body bags then on the streets_" he said playing his role perfect" _please have a seat_" he said turning around going to the privet bar for grabbing more glasses for drinks. "_Mack your adrenalin is spiking try to relax we will get him at some point_" said Daisy who can sense Mack state of being" I noticed you enjoy the torcher of car battery old method I may ask" said Nikko Hunter turned then said" _aww I enjoy seeing others panic in fear of the old methods never get old_" he said " _im starting to see why my men got me to agree meeting you Mr. Craven I'm glad I can find a common ally in this line of work_" he then noticed Mack standing there "_oh don't mind Mr Creed hes's a family friend he and I grew up on the street's with him he and I had each other backs since childhood_" said Hunter who then sat down. Mack then nodded then said" _Ive known Craven since the Bella incident_" Nikko smiled then said" _ive red about that ive heard it was a massacre_". Hunter chuckled then said_" well why do you think they call me Craven the ripper_" man im good at these aliases I thought over wondering what else I could do next time" _so im guessing you didn't invite me here for stories_ " hunter stood up then said_" I was thinking we can do business since you and I have had our life is this work_" Bobby then entreated the room in a bright red dress wearing glasses her mid drift exposed enough for Hunter to get jumpy "_bingo go get him girl_" came from Camelia who appeared behind I chuckled then said" _your work im guessing_" seeing Camelia smile she nodded ." _aww this is Taylor my 2__nd__ in command when im not around my men report to her_" hunter then leaned down towards Nikko and stated" _don't get on her bed side last person who did that was buried 6 feet under alive with there dead grandmother then lit on fire_" said Hunter who had to show off. Bobby smiled then said_" a pleasant to meet you Mr Blagdrovich_ " she then turned to Hunter" _sir the welcoming present is ready_" Hunter smiled then said" _aww good I have a gift for you Nikko something I thought would smooth everything over_" _Creed would you bring the agent here_" he said "_show time_" said May.

Few minutes later Mack was pushing a chair out with May Tied up half beaten and a gag in her mouth. Jemma and Fitz did a good job getting May ready. Niko noticed May and then stated" _I didn't know I would be meeting a SHILED agent as well_" he said seeing May she glared at him then looked at Hunter who approached her he then stated" _Agent Melinda May I would like you to meet Mr Blagdrovich_" he then looked to Niko then said" _I understand you had run ins with shield before_" Niko nodded then said" _bad for business There director has been starting trouble ever since he arrived hear as well with his pet inhuman_ " Hunter smiled then began " _aww yes Phil Coulson the prick who puts his nose where it doesn't belong_" watch it hunter don't want to be in trouble now I said to myself" _im going to tear this guys arms off_" said Daisy. I could tell she wasn't happy Nikko stood up then approached May who was glaring at him " _agent May tell me does Coulson fear the lost of agents_" I could tell May wonted to pounced but the fought the urge to. "_so Lance Hunter why don't you tell me why you truly wish to meet ex Shield agent_ " Said Nikko who turned to Hunter who smirked then said" _aw you got me I wouldn't be surprised a lot of people do but be careful Nikko I have another right hand one who handles deals witch don't end well_" said Hunter who was getting around this I was surprised on how Nikko was able to figure out so quickly I then realized there could be a traitor among us" _she's called the bloody Mary_" he said walking over to his table grabbing a knife then turning to May" _ive heard of this one they say no one has seen her face but you and she drinks there blood_" said Nikko his men startled by this taking a step back " _she's around she's just taking care of some business last person I met with wasn't so friendly_" that's why he called Daisy bloody Mary" _HAHAHA I like this on_e" said Nikko who saw his Men relax. Bobby then acted out her role then began" _Miss Mary will be here soon but I wouldn't want to be this one right now_" she said looking at May who glared at her" _what the hell am I going to do_ " I then saw Camelia step up then said" _calm down Daisy dear here put this on_ " she said snapping her finger I saw on Daisy's body came in the van a large black trench coat and a mask with teeth on it "_the perfect Fit with bloody Mary_" said Camelia who then laid on the desk next to me putting her head on my shoulder. Oh boy reapers im guessing" _she's also x SHIELD they believe her methods where to extreme as they put it_" added Hunter who then picked up his Phone" _hello oh that's great ill see you soon make sure you put on a happy face for Mr Blagdrovich_" said hunter as he hanged up" _The bloody Mary will be arriving soon_" witch made the others but Niko Jump they wanted no part of this as they were scared" _seems your men seen a ghost_" _The Mary isn't someone they wish to be around ive never seen her but the stories themselves are to be feared_" said Niko reassuring his men everything is fine. All of a sudden Fitz dashed im holding some papers_" sir im sorry to be a bother but some of our other guests aren't behaving_" said Fitz being nervous "_aww Cody my man you need to relax those guests are just going_ " before he could speak the doors open behind Nikos men startled and panicked as Daisy came in" _you wanted to see me_" said Daisy who stood there her arms crossed a knife in one hand blood on it" _aww Mary did you make a meal out of one of our guests_" Hunter shook his head then shrugged" _all well guess May will be the main gift for Niko here_" said Hunter who eyed her "_I hate guests_" said Daisy who looked at Nikos two men who stepped back " _Come on behave these are our guest's_" Niko took noticed then began" _so the stories are true_" Daisy walked past then approached Fitz" _why didn't you tell me a snack arrived _" Said Daisy playing the role I could tell she hated this but had to get through it" _I was busy trying to deal with the others who you turned into a bloody meal_" said Fitz who panicked Hunter stepping in" _easy easy lets all relax Mary you know the rules_" said Hunter who looked at them both Niko surprised by how easy Hunter got this" _fine Taylor get me a drink_" she said as she sat down next to Mack she rammed the knife in the bar table next to them crossing her arms Bobby stepping out" _I have to say ive never seen someone have so many high vale targets at your command Mr Hunter_ " Lance smiled then said" _Mary here was being held by shield in a compound because of how dangres she was to the public they tortured her so I freed her and helped her get her revenge so ever since she and I have been partners_" Niko looked towards Daisy who was tapping her foot Bobby returned placing a drink down it was blood to Niko's surprise Bobby then turned only to get pulled by Daisy by the arm she then said" _don't forget you still owe me"_ then pushed Bobby back seeing her frighten " the Executioner is showing her colors now" said Camelia who smiled. "_Am I missing something_" said Niko who looked at Bobby hunter took her hand then pulled her close" _Taylor here had Mary do some business for her that resulted with Mary dealing with Shield clearing out Taylors record hacking of sorts_" said Hunter who then slapped Bobby's butt making her jump _" dear go on we have privet business to discuss_" Bobby nodded then turned to the other door on the other side of the room Daisy saw her blush and walk out" _I bet Hunter and Bobby will be having fun tonight_" said Camelia who started playing with a pencil. " _well I half to say I'm impress mister Hunter if anything im glad you don't work for Shield anymore you fit more out in the real world_" Hunter smiled then took the knife he had and threw it at a target board near by then said_" im glad you agree so about this business deal I was thinking what do you wish you could always take over the United states or_ " he said with a smile pulling the tape off May's face hearing her wince in slight pain" _get your pocket in SHIELD_" said Hunter " _god im board_" said Daisy who laid her head back she then noticed one of the men then said" _YOU_ " she said pointing at him the two looked at each other Niko looking at her_" I see why you keep her around_" Hunter laughed then Daisy began_" you want to see a Magic trick_" the two Russian's looked at each other as Daisy pulled out a Coin " _hey that's my coin_" I said seeing her hold my half dollar. Daisy then continued" _I can make one of you eat this coin before you can even move_" she said the two men looked at each other then both said at the same time_" we think your work is amazing_" they both panicked everyone in the room confused _" god Russians are Idiots_ " said Daisy as she put the coin back in her pocket laying her head bed down her feet on a chair" _Good thing im only half Russian then_ " said Niko who laughed as Hunter chimed in" _Mary here enjoy's Magic tricks_" Mack then turned towards Daisy. Daisy playing the part" _what Creed_" she said looking at him " _the boss would prefer if you would relax on turning his guests into meals_" Daisy stood up and looked at Mack then Hunter said" _easy you to you can kiss and make out later_" Daisy and Mack looked at Hunter Niko laughing" _I hate meeting's_ "said Daisy as she sat back down she then looked towards Fitz who was waiting patiently for Hunter to say something to him _" Hey Cody want to see a magic trick_ " Fitz jumped then said_" fuck off Mary you know I hate magic_" Daisy groaned then said _" god whatever just wanted a back rub was all_" Fitz calmed then said_" Sir if you would like I could began interrogation for Agent May_. May glared then stated_" ill die before I let you control Coulson_" said May playing the part. Hunter then said" _I think it would break Coulson's little heart knowing his favorite whore is dead_" oh boy hunter is dead now I said to myself" _Creed can you rub my back_ " said Daisy playing the part she then sat up pulling the mask up some to drink the blood_" I don't rub backs_" said Mack who played the part of someone of short words_" god why cant I ever get anything "_ said Daisy as she stood up she then saw the two men she approached them then said_" I figure these guys would fuck there sister's before they would touch a girl_ " the two guards stepped back seeing Daisy stand there her claws showing she then approached Fitz _" give me a back rub ill let you be in the shower with me_" Said Daisy witch caused Fitz to jump up he had to reply quickly" _calm down Fitz just do the role_" I said he then began" _fine ill give you a back rub ugh your so pushy sometimes_" she grabbed him then pulled him to a privet room" _quiet wining I know you like it_" she said closing the door behind. _" oh my seems your band of friend's here get along just fine for a bunch of criminals_ " said May who glared at Hunter" _at least I pay then what did Shield do besides torcher Mary and Forced Taylor to work jobs that wouldn't fit her_" he then gaged her again and turned her chair around_" I think this is going to be a perfect friendship after all Hunter_ "said Niko who smiled. Hunter pushed May's chair then began _" Creed ill be in the fun room call me if there is any problem don't let Mary have to much fun with Niko's men_ Said Hunter who then pushed May down the Hall Mack looking at the two men who were still freaked out from Daisy's role as Bloody Mary.

Daisy's Pov

As I saw Hunter and Niko leave with May I could hear Fitz heart beating fast I then whispered_" relax Fitz everything is going smoothly_" he nodded then stated_" May is going to kill hunter later isn't she_" I laughed quietly then said" _May knew the role would require this after all Hunter is the one who goes bad all the time._ I noticed the two men walking around and one sitting down there hearts where beating fast" _Daisy you scared me when you first came in I thought you really where a killer_" said Fitz who sat down on the bed to breath. I pulled up my mask then said" _ied be in prison before I do that_" I would never become what I'm acting as right now. "_Daisy Niko must be having his men fake there fright have Fitz rub your back now before his men investigate_" said Coulson who was watching the feed I laid on the bed pulling the mask down then said" _Fitz you know what to do_" I then laid there feeling his hands press against my back. I could tell he's down this before for Jemma when she was brought back from that planet she was trapped from. I then noticed a third heart beat enter it was bobby I then heard_" Mister Hunter would like to know if either of you would like anything to eat or drink_" she said I could tell the men where testing Bobby they then began _" hand me the knife at your leg and put your hands on the wall_ " I growled" _easy Daisy they are testing Mack and Bobby they want to make sure there boss isn't in danger just keep it cool_" said Coulson" _they touch anyone in here ill be turning them into a meal_" I said feeling Fitz move his hand's on my back hes good I thought to myself" _you practice or something_" I wisperd Fitz smiled sheepishly then said" _I took a class_" he wasn't lying I relaxed then said_" I might even let you in the shower with me if you keep this up_" I heard his heart spike I then smiled then said_" got you_" I Said hearing him sigh relief _" don't do that Daisy_" I then heard Bobby" _easy with the touching Hunter isn't happy when his women are handled wrong_" she said I then heard her step to the side I heard one approached the door when Mack step forward _" I wouldn't do that if I where you Mary hate's it when her back rubs are disturb she turned the last guy into a pretzel last time that happened_" god Mack to far I thought I then heard the door open I looked up_" what you want me to pull your heart out as for my next magic trick_" I said looking up at them _" her mask isn't on_ " said Coulson I panicked I then heard from Camelia"_don't worry I got that covered_" I looked at the Mirror to my left to see my eyes red my face having a mark on it like a scar and my fangs out I then looked back" _SHUT THE DOORDAMNIT_" the men did as I asked they where scared I then whispered_" thankyou Camelia" I enjoy bloody Mary had to get the face right_" I then stood up seeing Fitz freak seeing me without the mask " _damn Camelia does a good job_" said Fitz I smiled then said" _want to see a magic trick_ " he panicked I then said" _change of plain's play the part Fitz_" I yanked him to the door then began" _cant I get some peace and quiet for once damnit_" I yelled as I yanked the door opened seeing everyone Mack and Bobby surprised by my look the Russian guys backing up startled " _Cody go get me a drink now _" I said pointing to the door he nodded then quickly rushed to the door" I then saw Bobby I rushed up and grabbed her pulling her close then biting into her neck hearing her wince but I made sure to only make her feel like im feeding on her " _I told you not to disturb her_ " said Mack as he crossed his arms the men panicked I pulled off then heled Bobby by the throat then said" _a word to Hunter and ill make sure you will be Joining Cody in the shower instead do I make myself clear_" Bobby nodded then said" _please calm down Mary_" I glared at her leaning in then said_" you want to see a magic trick_" I said she closed her eyes terrified I then slash my claws at the guy to my right seeing him gasp for air as blood drip from his neck as he collapsed to the floor Fitz returning to see what I done" _oh my god Mary the hell are you doing_" he said running up seeing the Russian guy on the ground Dieing the other panicked only to get hit in the head by Fitz with the bottle knocking him out. " _wow that was almost to easy_ " said Mack who then looked at Fitz I let go of Bobby who then lean down to the dyeing man then said" _I hope you had fun visiting SHILED_" she teased I then saw Fitz walk up and go" _there are 10 of Niko's men all through out the club how do you guys want to do this_" he said I smiled putting the mask back on then said" _Taylor clean this mess up Creed come with me_ " Mack smiled as he walked by Bobby who was still a bit frightened by my attack" _I didn't even felt like she dranked my blood_" said Bobby looking at Fitz I then heard Coulson" _she didn't she learned a way to fake it before you guys left you have Victor to thank for that magic trick one o one"_ he said Time for use to meet Niko

Later in the fun room Hunter was faking a integration on May she had blood on her lip blood dripping from her nose and was held down by ropes in a chair" _well May you sure are strong but it wont Matter you will break eventually said Hunter_" who then saw Niko approach " _I think Agent May here would enjoy a chat with Coulson one more time befores she dies_" he said Hunter saw her glare at him he then heard from Coulson" _Daisy and Mack are on there way the others are delt with_ " Hunter smiled then said" _I like the way you think Niko_" he then approached May who was in a Chair then stated" _oh May is it true that agent Johnson is terrified if she where to be blamed for the deaths of children_ " May spit in his face then said" _go to hell_" he wiped his face then got close knife to her throat then said" _be a sham to see shield put agent Johnson in a cell for the death of Agent Melinda May_" he said seeing May glare at him Niko then said_" what is going on_" Hunter smiled then said" _I got a second present_ " as Mack came in pushing in a chair with a mask Shield agent he pulled the mask off to be Daisy Johnson she was scared though was acting the part.

Hunter's pov

I saw Daisy in a chair hands tied gaged I then started" _a second gift I hear you have a strong hate for inhuman's well _" I said showing Daisy to him _" No wonder they call you the Ripper in England_" said Niko seeing Hunter smile he then continued pulling the gag out I then said_" don't worry Quake as shield calls_ _her wont be making any quakes anytime soon powers being blocked out with these cuffs_" I said seeing Daisy look over at May" _May don't worry we will get out of this_" I then punched Daisy Knocking her down then leaned down then said_" you two have caused enough problems its time we end that_" I said with a smiled I pulled her back up blood dripping from her nose I then saw Niko walk up to her then said_" I once knew a inhuman like you I made sure they suffer_" he said Daisy growled at him then said" _when Coulson finds us you will be sorry_" she said he leaned down then said" _are you scared_ " he then ramed a knife in her leg causeing her to scream " _shit Hunter you need to deal with this now before Daisy loses control the Mistal planet we laced those cuffs will only last so long _" said Coulson I knew Mistal weakens Hybrids but I hope Daisy can hang in she looked down at the knife blood dripping from the sides of her leg. I then began" _easy Niko we could use her after all I have plans with her_" I said pulling the knife out I then stated_" maybe we could have her hack into shield she did it before I wouldn't be surprised if she will do anything for agent May here_" I said I then heard Daisy go" _go to hell you prick_" I smiled leaning down _" Daisy be nice now you wouldn't want your Friend Bobby hurt as well would you_" she looked at me angry her wound hasn't healed witch was good so Niko wont be figuring out this is a trap. _" I see where your going with this Hunter just one problemr_" said Niko as I saw a gun pointed at me_" I prefer to work alone_ " I raised my hands then said" _what you want to kill me and make everyone I make very happy angry lets not forget that blood Mary is just two rooms down from here and top of that I have the whole Russian government in my hand_s" I said he noticed this then said_" is that so then tell me why did I see you at the police station this morning with Taylor this morning or is it Bobby_" I knew we have been made" I saw Daisy stair at me " _you've been made move NOW_" said Coulson I then heard Daisy's restraints unlock then fell to the ground Daisy jumped up and tackled him to the ground Mack moving fighting the two guys who appeared in the room I then helped May untying her" _this got ugly real quick_" said May getting up then kicking a guy knocking him down I saw Daisy use her powers on two guys then was shot four times by Niko making sure to shoot her close to the heart but I knew that would just piss her off._" I hate Inhuman's_" he yelled he was about to run away when his chest burst opened a hand holding his heart. It was Daisy her eyes black as night her fangs flaring she then leaned in and whispered_" I hate monsters like you_" she then ripped her hand out dropping his heart he fell to the ground dead on impact. I saw Fitz and Bobby run in" _oh no not urgh mmmble_" once again Fitz puked Bobby helping him. I then saw Daisy grab a gun and shot a one of the russain's in the head fighting Mack she then slashed one hin the neck blood spewing all over the wall she was breathing hard" _Daisy you still with us_ " said Coulson " _Daisy its me May_" May approached but I grabbed her" _easy _" I said she looked back then at her she calmed down returning to normal I then heard from Camelia" _The true face of a executioner_". "_guys get out of there and meet me at the safe house Jemma and I will get you out we leave Ohio now something tells me this place will be corrupt even with Bock on our side he wont be able to stop the corrupt police_" he said I then looked at the others Mack grabbing a gun from one of the bodys I then said " _glad that's over with god I hated talking to this guy_" Daisy looked at me she was more calmed now" _I'm surprised you didn't shoot him when we started_" as we all ran out of the building getting in the Van.

Hours have past the whole team back on the ship Coulson was giving them a debrief

Coulson's Pov

I looked at everyone I saw Daisy wiping the blood off her hands Fitz holding a cloth to his head after his puking session_" I understand today didn't go as planed but we put down someone who is a criminal others will think SHILED is returning to there own methods but I believe we all did well tonight_ " everyone was quiet I then said_" get some rest and lets forget this prick we talked of bringing him in for prison but that changed when he attacked first that's what ill be telling the press if we are ever asked_". " _Wish we could do that all over again so I can just shoot him before I even started the interrogation with_ _May and Daisy_" I could tell he didn't like the idea " _im with you on that_" said Mack. I looked at the team then stared_" get some rest everyone tomorrow will be a better day_". Everyone but Daisy left the room they all went to go do there thing I approached Daisy then put a hand on her shoulder then said" _Daisy you saved Hunter and the others no need to apologize if anything you did well in there_" I saw her smile a bit as she still was looking down she then said" _want to see a magic trick_" as I saw my coin she put it on my desk I then said_" you did good on your first real undercover assignment_ " I said she smiled then said" _what will I be agent Bloody Mary now_" I smiled then said" _no but it was a nice touch on Hunter's part_" I said. " _Daisy go get some rest or get some blood ill see you in the morning_" she nodded then turned around to walk out she stopped half way then said_" Im glad we brought this monster down_" I nodded then said_" if anything he was the real monster_ " Daisy smiled she was happy as she walked out she knew that I will always treat her like a agent and not a monster. I then sat down then looked at my hand " _some day I will half to tell the team what I agreed with_". I pondered about the Ghost rider.

I hope you have enjoyed so far im going to continue this and make this season 5 instead of the kree invasion thought this would be better and yes I will continue this into season 6 when it comes out ill half to watch it and see what I can do. I hope you like my idea's you guys want to hear a stories where Coulson's Car Lola comes to life heheheheheh


	4. Chapter 4

Marvels Agents of Shield

Predator among us

Coulson and his team where arriving at Shield headquarters in Los angles everyone where eager for some down time though Daisy wasn't so sure about it after all she's different then everyone else

Coulson's Pov

I was going over the Report about Niko" Coulson we did the right thing that monster had to be stopped" came from May who came in to my office on the bus" agreed May I'm just not sure how the public will take it thinking we have gone back to our old methods" I said closing the report putting it on my desk" Daisy did the right thing boss after all that prick would of put a bullet in May or I if it wasn't for her" said Hunter who came in. he always believe doing the right thing was action but not looking at the repercussion's " I know im glad she did what she did I cant lose my best agents right now" they nodded looking at me" Hydra may be down and scattered for now but everyday new enemies appear so we need to always make sure the public know we are on there side and not in secret anymore" they nodded I then sighed then said" will we be arriving soon" May nodded then said" about a hour or two" hunter then added" has all of the personal in SHIELD know about Daisy" I shook my head no then began" haven't had the time I need to make sure that she is treated the same as we all treat her" May chimed in" shes not a monster she's just different is all we accepted her as inhuman as well as SHIELD they can accept her as a hybrid as well" I nodded then began" it will take time some of our agents at headquarters will think differently about her" Hunter got mad " fuck what they think if they cant deal with it then ill make then deal with it" said Hunter who was more defensive over Daisy the usual must be for saving May and him last night" easy Hunter we don't want anarchy in SHIELD we will half to work with them im going to be straight forward with them when we get there" I said they both disagreed with me" No way boss what if they " I cut Hunter off then said" its what I believe is right to do im boss I say what goes Fury agrees with me I don't want anything else from the both of you am I understood" I said " yes sir" they both said I then relaxed and began" I know why you disagree with me I understand and im glad you are protecting Daisy but don't forget about what I said about secrecy" I said I saw them relax they then both nodded then left my office I then checked my watch seeing we will be there probably about 12.

Daisy's Pov

I was in the mess hall with Mack Fitz Jemma and Bobby we were all doing our own thing. Mack on his computer looking at car's I was on my computer looking for information about this new group we ran into after dealing with Niko he wasn't alone they where going to be trouble" comeon its best we use the blue it would fit well with the design " said Jemma who was discussing a new weapon with Fitz something about a rail rifle they wanted to try" Boy they can never agree with anything can they" said Mack who chuckled" that's why they love each other they both fit together" I said knowing they where both different but where scientist's and always worked together on stuff they cant be separated for anything these day's. I noticed a glass of blood place at my spot by Camelia who had a smile on her face " drink up don't want to put another hole in the wall" she joked I just went back to my computer respawning" I already did " feeling a bit annoyed about Camelia " come on Vamp leave her be" said Mack looking at her" VAMP"? said Camelia surprised by the suddon nick name" ya since you're a uh vampire reaper or whatever I thought Vamp would fit" he said she smiled walking around us then to Fitz" Fitzy can we go shopping when we land I need a OOOOHHH PUPPIES" she yelled running to the TV seeing the add again" we should get her a puppy so she doesn't bother Fitz anymore" I said laughing " Boss never said anything about pet's "said Hunter who came in he was wearing his training gear looked like he was about ready to spar with someone" I don't think Coulson wants to potty train one" said Bobby as she smiled seeing Camelia with her big blue eyes eyeing the tv" Can we get a puppy please please please" said Camelia as she ran up to Fitz Jemma nearly falling over after being startled by her" if I get you a puppy will you promise to stop bugging me about seeing people naked" he said freaking out from her jumping" Sounds like a party is going on in her" Said Coulson as he came in suit and tie and ready" we are just discussing about puppies Camelia is dying for one" I smirked then said" hey Fitz who you want to see naked I hear Bobby has a bikini "I laugh causing Bobby to jump and Fitz to nearly freak out " NO ONE stop messing with my head Daisy" he said I only laughed then said" got you" Bobby got annoyed and tossed a knife at my spot it landed by my hand" im going to get you one of these Daisy" she said. I stood up smiling" what remember are deal " she panicked " what deal mate " said Hunter confused" aww nothing just something Bobby and I discussed about she saw something she shouldn't so I made sure if she kept it a secret I wouldn't do anything to her" Bobby was terrified now" I thought that was only for yesterday when we where acting out our roles" she said I only laughed Coulson Chimed in" easy now Daisy thought it was you he had to be in the shower with" said Coulson smiling I nearly choked on the blood I was drinking hearing that" what I " Coulson laughed then said" got you" I growled then looked away blushing" what is going on here " said Jemma arms crossed getting annoyed. "Easy agent Simmons Daisy and Fitz and Bobby had to play the role last night don't worry" said Coulson Jemma glaring at me and Bobby I was annoyed how Coulson got me again Fitz was glad Jemma doesn't know. "Coulson we are landing soon" said May on the inner com. I didn't like the idea as much as everyone else as they all rushed out eager to see friends again I stayed there shaking a little. Coulson approached me" its alright Daisy ill make sure head quaorters behave after all we got used to you as hybrid now what's stopping them from getting used to you as well" he said I smiled then said" thankyou " he nodded then said" why don't we go have some fun with agent Hill and Fury after all they are eager to see us" I smiled then said" want to see a magic trick" I said he laughed then walked out I followed not far behind"

As we landed we where greeted by Fury and Hill who where standing there" Director Coulson" said Fury who shook his hands he caught sight of me as I stood some what behind Mack" its weird hearing you call me that Fury" said Coulson Fury nodded then said" im supposed to be dead to the world got to keep it that way after all we got new friends on our side some more human then others" he said he was referring to me he was telling the truth I was surprised how much he thought of me" Director Coulson I heard you took down Niko Blagdrvich" said Hill who approached us" actually it was Daisy here" said Hunter who stood by me" I see well its nice seeing you again Quake" said Hill who smiled at me I then smiled back then said" want to see a Magic trick" I said with a smile" Aw crap not this shit again "said Fury who shook his head agent Hill looking confused" tell me Hill do you have feeling's for Fury" everyone looked at Hill I only crossed my arms and smiled" what on earth are you" before she could finish I heard laughs from Mack and Hunter" I have no idea what you are getting at Agent Johnson but stay out of my mind" I only smiled raising a eye brow hearing her heart race" she can't read minds she sense emotions "said Coulson. "you enjoy this to much Coulson "said Fury who shook his head Agent Hill turned and walked off getting angry with me" I thought I was finished with this when Elizabeth left and joined the avengers now you got Agent Johnson bugging your agents" he said " come on Fury you know you miss Elizabeth" said Coulson Fury just shook his head then stated" you might want to meet with the whole face of shield I hear talk that some already know about Agent Johnson's change" said Fury who then turned to walk to a car Coulson Following after" don't worry Fury I'm already on it" I new the whole base would probably be making fun of me now that im here" don't worry Tremors we got your back" Said Mack who placed a hand on my shoulder everyone agreeing and gathering around me" if you want I could embarrass them in their underwear get them to leave you alone" sanged Camelia as she walked off the Bus in a dark blue dress" thanks Camelia but lets just try to work with them for now" I said she only shrugged then said" as you wish Executioner " she said "why you keep calling her that" said Hunter bothered by It May as well" just a name for a Hybrid is all " she smiled I wasn't to bothered but was wishing she stopped calling me that" Well it would only be a matter of time before everyone found out" said May who crossed her arms then looked to see some engineers apporching the bus to work on and check it the usual work" lets hope its easier delt with as Coulson hopes it to be" said May who stood by me I smiled then said" I can always show them a Magic trick" I said everyone looked at me then laughed. Coulson Approached us then said" alright everyone lets go" he said we looked at SHIELD headquarters oh boy let's hope this works I thought to myself as I followed behind someone Hiding behind Mack.

Coulson telling everyone the new's other SHIELD agents around the world on video calls hearing Coulson speak about Agent Johnson and the change at SHIELD.

Coulson's Pov

I looked at everyone nowing there will be a lot of problems for awhile"Alright I am telling you now the Rumors about Agent Johnson's change is true" there where whispers and talk all though out the meeting room May standing close by Ready to say anything incase someone said something" I want to tell you this so you all know I understand some of you may be against this but I know Agent Johnson is still Agent Johnson she may be different from the rest of us but you will all half to work with her and get used to her like my team has when she went through her change" I then saw Daisy hide behind Mack she didn't like this at all I then looked back at the rest" if you got a problem with how I do things then come to me and we will sort it out I wont be disrespected because a change at SHILED we all got used to her as a Inhuman so you will all get used to her again as a Hybrid" May then chimed in" Shes still the same as always don't let me cetch you say otherwise or we will be talking" everyone was quiet knowing about May and her way of talking" I end this meeting hoping you will understand please go back to work I only want a report of something nothing about Agent Johnson am I understand " everyone in the room" yes sir" they then all left the few video chats that remained chimed in" Director if we are to have agent Johnson on the field should we take percussions for what she is" said Agent Field who wasn't so sure about this" Don't worry I already have it covered I got someone on speed dial for help " I then noticed Daisy feeling alone Mack and the others reassuring her everything will be ok" Sir we understand what you told us lets hope agent Johnson can keep herself in control" said Agent Green who then signed off abruptly " that bitch better watch it" said Hunter as the others signed off as well " easy Hunter like Coulson said no anarchy" said May who looked ready to hurt someone because of what Green said " lets Hope after a few days everyone will relax about Daisy for now what we can do is show the base that Daisy is like us" I said seeing everyone nodded" Coulson I need to speak to you when you get the chance " said May as she walked out of the room the others going about their business. I followed her then began" what is it May " I said she had a cold look on her face" so I got more information about this operation Foot locker thing turns out to be a school for children who are gifted" as she said. She was not happy about it" like the Xavier Institute I asked she shook her head" no something else something more like Daisy not inhuman Hybrid" I knew what she meant " there are other hybrids out there not like vampires or werewolf's any type of creatures Demons ,angles ,beasts, Gods" I said seeing her nod" if this place is trouble we should investigate after all Victor said Hybrids are treated like monsters even though some are peaceful and wish to live among us" I said seeing May nod then add" ill go let the others know to keep this on the down low for now " she turned then walked off I then saw agent waters walk by my office " agent waters can I have a word with you" she jumped when I called she came in May walking out" yes sir is there something you wish to know" I looked at her arms crossed" how did I not know about this base till the incident we had with agent Johnson four days ago" she was quiet then began" I wanted you to find it there are some I fear aren't who they seem they are like hiding something from Shield like double agents" I looked at her then began " you believe there is a traitor or traitors among us" I said she nodded then quickly run to the door closing it then came to me and wisperd" three days ago Agent Green and Agent Hudson where discussion something about dealing with a agent I feel as though they are conspiring against you sir" I nodded then began" I to had a fear of a traitor when I was dealing with Blagrovich yesterday" I then saw her get close then said" becarful sir your team are the only people I trust right now I need to go before someone notices if you wish to speak more meet me here" she said place a paper on my desk she then turned then ran out. I sat down looking at the file seeing it being operation Foot locker with a note on it from Water's" Sir im sorry about Monday I had to make sure you where the one who found Dr Evenhearts work there are traitors among us Agent Green and Field are a good start please understand that I never meant for what happened to Daisy I wanted you to get there first" something was going on I need to find out I then stood up and walked out of my office. I walked down the hall to find May and Mack talking I then approached them then said" Meet me in my office at mid night no questions" they looked at me confused then nodded I then continued on seeing Daisy Fitz and Jemma discussing something then some other agents I approached them Daisy looked at me I moved my hand slowing as if was Morse code Daisy caught on then nodded my heart was racing for her to know something is going on I then found Bobby and Hunter. He looked angry I found out why there was a sign on his locker seeing it say" Coulson's freaks" seeing it being Daisy and the others I shook it off then said" meet me in my office at midnight no questions" they nodded then Hunter tore the sign off " fucking pricks" he said walking off Bobby not far behind" ok Green Field lets see what you are hiding.

Hours later in Coulson's office

"Alright Coulson we are all here what's up" said May I picked up the file about operation Foot locker and tossed it on the desk May Jumping and grabbing it" what this been here the whole time"! she yelled getting mad" Agent water's is the reason why Daisy is a Hybrid she wanted us to find that base because she fears a Traitor or traitors are among us" my whole team looking angry frighten I then continued" Waters never wanted what happened to Daisy but wanted us to find that base Agent Green and Fields are hiding something we are going to find out " they all looked at me then Mack began" How should we do this " I then saw Hunter approached me" Boss lets go knock some heads around see what these blokes here at base are hiding" I could tell everyone is angry " no we need to keep it down low I fear Agent Waters could be in danger" I said I then added" tomorrow we are going to find out more about operation foot locker something to do with some kind of school for Gifted children " I said with air quotes. "wait like Mutans" said Daisy I shook my head" no Hybrids" I said crossing my arms" whatever they are doing here isn't good and Victor tells me Hybrids are treated as Monsters to the public" Hunter and Bobby looked at each other May getting angry Fitz and Jemma looking worried Daisy about ready to put a hole in the wall" I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out right now the people in this room are the only ones I trust" I then saw Camelia appeared in the room" what about me ive been good as Fitzy wishes" she said looking sad " Camelia I may need you so far you are the only one no one can see but my team I will need you to keep a eye on everyone and check on the agents of this base" she smiled then said" no one is the traitor here they are all scared to betray you Coulson they know you are Director but have close Contact with Fury the Avengers and Aruma" she said Hunter chimed in" how the hell do you know that" he said still angry" silly I am a reaper after all I sense everything in this base and you guys are feared now among Shield" she said walking up to Fitz hugging him Fitz freaking out again" as long as you share im fine" said Jemma who also Hugged Fitz" seems Fitz boy getting all the ladies" said Hunter calming down Fitz being hugged by Jemma and Camelia" its good we narrowed are search down but something tells me it won't be easy let's keep an eye on everyone and make sure the base is clean" I then heard Daisy speak up" Hybrids are not monsters " she said getting angry putting a hole in my office wall the whole room shaking " Man how many walls will I have to fix" said Fitz who groaned trying to push Jemma and Camelia off. I shook my head then began" seems my office is now a punching bag" I joked Daisy looked at me with guilt sitting down looking down sad and began" sorry sir" she said I shrugged and said" its ok I feel your anger right now I want to find out about this base but for now everyone get some rest tomorrow we find out more about this base" Everyone left but May she then began" are we really feared among SHIELD" she said I shrugged then said" I think that's Camelia being herself but if we truly are feared then we can use that after all Im a phone call away from Elizabeth or Victor" I said with a smirk she nodded then walked off.

Daisy's Pov

I was walking with Mack I noticed some of the agents on base trying their best to avoid me either afraid by me or Coulson "hey she's not a ghost you Pricks" said Hunter who approached getting annoyed at everyone. "I'm ok Hunter" I said looking at him "well these pricks should learn and remember how many times you saved the world" he said I only shook my head then said" go get some rest" he grumbled then walk off I then turned to Mack as we made it to my room seeing a sign on it" Coulson's Freaks" I red " well at least they got Hunter right" said Mack trying to make some humor out of it. "I'm not that scary am I" I said he jumped then said" no you're not they just don't understand " he said tearing off the sign I then added" I hope everyone will see me as a equal again" I then saw Mack smile then said" they will " he then smiled then said" alright Tremors I'll see you tomorrow get some rest" he said I nodded then added" I don't sleep much anymore because of my change but ill find some meals to have through the night" I joked seeing some agents run off real quick Mack Laughing then said" you going to show them a Magic trick" as he walked of I smiled and entered my room. I closed the door behind me then I started smelling blood I looked to my left to see a glass of blood on my night stand with a note in front I walked up and picked up the note "Hey Daisy thought you would want to feed without being embarrassed in front of others thought I bring it to you" it was signed by May I smiled. "May you always looking out for me"

Somewhere else in Wingtown Colorado " Sarah I'm scared" said her little brother Sarah looked to her brother then said" its ok Kevin we will be ok" as they sat there in a truck being locked in as they where brought to a base of unknown origin for others like them

Hey I hope you are enjoying what I have so far. I thought I ease off on the action and add a nice safe story for this chapter hope you guys are interested for what I have instore in next chapter get ready as the agents get ready for a true fight tomorrow as they adventure to operation Foot locker. I thought the idea of events after winter soldier should fit in this story also I have some ideas with the Avengers I hope you are hooked see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Marvels Agents of Shield

Operation Foot Locker

It was early morning Bus already in the air the team on their way to Colorado Coulson briefing his team

Coulson's Pov

I looked over the planes making sure everything is ready "alright everyone we are on our way to find

out about this foot locker place Bobby, Hunter you two recon the base see what you can find out May

and I will find out more about this base" I then checked my watch seeing it be 6:30 sun will be up I then

continued" Daisy Mack you go to town see the public know anything about this place" I then saw May

approach me " this place is not a happy place there are bodies and tests on one file" I saw her angry I

nodded then began" we will find out about this place and make sure this place is buried before they do

any more damage" everyone nodded I then heard Fitz speak up" what should Jemma and I do" I looked

towards them then began" you are with May and I we may need your support when hacking is involved"

I said seeing them jump glad to be out in the field and not in the bus I then added" normal clothes we

don't want these people thinking we are Shield " I said they all nodded and got to work going to their

areas to work and get ready " I then saw Hunter approach me "boss there is someone there who killed

Agent Danvers" he said with a cold look I nodded then added" if we find who did it I'll let you get the

first shot in" I said seeing him nod then running to his area getting in to action. I then went to my

office to get ready.

The team has arrived and all left for their Jobs Bobby and Hunter arriving at the place seeing it be some kind of military base.

Hunter's pov

I looked at the base seeing it full of soldier's and what looked like agents I then noticed a truck pulling

up" what do we have here" said Bobby who had a sniper ready looking through the scope. I then noticed

kids getting out of the bus in cuffs" the hell is this place " I said seeing the kids I then reached for my

Communicator " sir we got kids at this base and the looks of it this isn't boot camp" I said seeing one kid

get hit in the face with the but of a gun seeing the kid fall to the ground crying" damn we need to do

something" said Bobby pulling on the bolt getting the Sniper ready" stand down agent Mores we don't

want to engage unless absolute nesicary . I was about ready to spawn when I felt a gun to my head then

seeing Bobby get grabbed from behind" ill be taking that agent Lance Hunter" said a women from

behind taking my communicator from my hand I then was pushed to the ground by men in army

uniforms. " Director Coulson so glad to finally meet" I then was struck in the face.

Coulson's Pov

I heard a women speak to me " Director Coulson so glad to finally meet" she said I got nervous for my

agents" well you must be Ashley Birk the women who runs this place" I said seeing May walk towards

me cold look in my face" well well doing your homework I see" she said" where are my agents" I said

getting worried for them" they are fine though they should know better then trying to spy on a classified

base" I got angry walking out to my left looking at the computer seeing the area where she was standing

" that's a concentration camp for Hybrids you force to go to so you can torcher them " I said grabbing a

file opening it up" 23 children dead so far from your experiments" I said seeing Jemma get scared" oh

you hurt my feelings Coulson if you saw what I do here you would understand or are you scared ill find

Agent Johnson next" she said I got angry" don 'threaten me I have friends who would enjoy putting you

in the ground" I said I then hung up getting frustrated " May you and I are going to have a small chat

with Doctor Birk" I said she nodded grabbing a gun pulling back on the firing pine" you two stay here" I

said walking out of the Van with May.

Mack's Pov

This small town in Colorado wasn't so bad" man I can open a car shop here" I said looking around seeing

Daisy approach me "this probably is a perfect place for you or Coulson" she said as we continued

Walking down a side walk I caught notice to a orphanage "Honor hill Green orphanage" I red allowed"

wonder if they know anything" said Daisy who had her arms crossed I noticed her nose twitching" my

ball , wait Sammy come back" said a young lady and a little boy who ran past us I saw the ball reach the

street I bend down and caught it" hey kid this yours" I said with a smile" yes" he said somewhat shy. I

smiled then said" here you go be carful where you play and don't run in the street's" I said handing it to

him I then saw him see Daisy" haa Sarah its Quake" said the boy who smiled. Daisy couldn't help but

chimed in though she stopped then looked at me then said" he's a Hybrid" she said with surprise I then

was surprised as well Daisy must sense others like her." Sammy get back" yelled the girl who got in front

of him she then pulled a gun out and aimed at us" I won't let you take him haven't you taken enough of

us" she said with a angry look. I looked at Daisy she looked at me we had our hands raised I then began"

easy we aren't who you think we are we" before I could finish I felt a gun to my back" don't move " I

noticed one at Daisy's as well" Easy we are on your side im like you" she said trying to protect me" ya

why should we believe you" Daisy then changed her eyes they went black as night her fangs came out

the girl took a step back the little one hiding behind Sarah. "We aren't your enemies" she said with a

some what raspy voice must be her fangs causing her to talk I then saw her retract them her eyes

returning to normal I then added" hey you ever herd of shield Sammy" I said looking at the boy. "they

protect people right" he said still scared of Daisy I still felt the gun to my back aw forget this I thought. I

then looked at Daisy then nodded we both turned grabbing the guns from the kids who looked either to

be 16 or 17 we surprised them as we dismantled the gun removing the clip and tossing the guns aside I

then turned to a startled Sarah who didn't realis her gun was still on safety. "hope you know its on

safety still" I said seeing her eye the gun I then took it from her hands scaring her I then removed the

clip and tossing the gun" like I said we aren't your enemies " they looked at us somewhat scared" Mack

Daisy come in" said Coulson who sounded worried and mad" what's up Phil" I said turning to Daisy"

Bobby and Hunter were captured by these hybrid hunting guys you need to watch your backs something

tells me they will be looking for you guys" he said I then looked at the kids then reported back " Phil I

got kids here at some orphanage who are hybrids I'm guessing this base takes them when they reach a

certain age" I then saw them scared I could tell it was true I then saw Daisy resuring them we will

protect them. He then respawned" watch them make sure they aren't taken I don't care if you have to

kill these people just keep them safe" he said angry i then pulled out my shotgun axe Daisy her gun then

pulling on her gauntlets " understood" I said I then looked to the kids" alright everyone in now " I said

seeing them turn running into the building I then turned around only to see a truck coming this way not

far" lets go Tremors " I said as we ran in the building closing the door behind barding it with the wood

board used to bard the door.

Coulson's Pov

As we arrived on the path of the base May not far behind me I then noticed soldiers appearing out of

the trees aiming there guns at us "don't move drop your weapons " they yelled I then respawned" we

are with SHIELD you have" before I could finish a man appeared out of the woods" Do as they say

Director Coulson" he said with a smirk " Agent Fields why am I not surprised " I said angry putting my

weapon Down May doing the same as well. "well Coulson I hope now we can continue are

conversation" said a women who appeared out of the trees as well "you betrayed us Dominic" said May

who glared at him he only smiled as he walked up to us" no I just saw reason and reality " he said "

arrest these two and bring them to the base for conspiracy and the betrayal of the united states" he said

I then was knocked to the ground by someone from behind" Coulson" shouted May who kicked the man

down then went on a killing spree fighting off 6 guards by herself. I then noticed Field's pulling out a gun

shooting May in the leg she collapsed to the ground" that wasn't so nice agent May you should know

better" he said she was holding her leg glaring at him he then kicked her in the stomach she groaned in

pain as she fell to the ground hurt I wanted to help but was restricted then felt a mask pulled over my

head.

Daisy's pov

We where in the church I saw the children run to what looked light the owner of the Church " what is

the means of this" said the nun who looked angry at us" we approached her as Mack answered" we are

with SHIELD we are here to get you all to safety" he said I then added" we know what operation Foot

Locker has been doing to these kids" I said she looked worried then rush to window past us I heard a

truck stop at the church" they will be looking for you they will hurt everyone here if they find you" I

nodded then said" Mack lets hide" he nodded then followed me to a hall way where we can hide.

I heard the door open I can hear the children fear what's coming" Mother Agnes a pleasant day to see

you again" I growled at them not liking them at all Mack holding my shoulder to keep me calm I then

heard the tall man begin " I have a report and a notice telling me that there are still hybrids here " he

said crossing his arms the two other men behind him holding guns" you already took them have you

torcher us enough as is already Henry" she said glaring at him he slapped her and got angry" leave her

alone" said one of the kids who then got grabbed pushed back where they where standing " Mack this

way" I said telling him to follow me " I don't like me lied to if I find out you are hiding one well you know

what happens" I made my way behind them Mack getting ready as well" you are a monster" she said

getting angry" hey assholes" I said they turned startled I then kick one in the face then used my powers

on the other two" shit its agent Johnson" said one " seems they know who you are " said Mack as he

fired his gun at one of the men seeing him fly into the wall from the blast from the shotgun. Soon two

more guys appeared opened fire on us" I got in front one of the kids in the cross fire as Mack pulled the

others out of danger" aww grr" I grunted as I was shot " stood up and turned I felt the bullets being

pushed out of me by my skin regenerating they fell to the ground clanking" the hell are you " said one i

used my powers on them blasting a hole through the wall of the church sending them flying one getting

impaled on a fence post blood going everywhere" Mother Agnus" said one of the children I ran up to see

her bleeding from her said she was shaking" go protect the children I will slow them down" she said

pulling a gun from a hidden compartment" we half to go now " said Mack picking up one of the children

the others wanted to help her but I pushed them on getting them to run to the truck" I will protect you

like I should have long ago little ones" I heard her say as we made it down the street. As we got in the

truck I heard a gunshot " no Mother Agnus" yelled one of the children who started crying I closed the

door as Mack got in to driver seat I then got in closing the door" we need to get out of here" said the

oldest one. Mack put the car in drive then flored it driving away.

Coulson's pov

I felt the mask pulled of my head as I looked around in a room with one bright light my 3 agents and I all

in the room Hunter and Bobby had blood dripping from there nose May was holding her leg she was

angry as well" I half to say agent Coulson your two agents who escaped my men are causing me much

trouble" said Ashely as she approached us" bitch when I get out of this ill" before hunter was finished he

was punched hard in the face getting knocked down" don't talk to a lady like that thought your wife

here taught you that" said Field's as he smirked at hunter as the two soldiers in the room picked up

hunters chair we were all tied up I then began" you are making a mistake to go after Agent Mackenzie

and Johnson you have no idea what they are capable of" I said glaring at Ashley she said then began" tell

me you ever heard of the Mastile plant" she said with a smirk" shit that stuff hurts Daisy " said Hunter

who then glared at Field's " you hurt her ill" he once again was punched I then chimed in" that will only

slow her down she cant be killed by it" I said bluffing hoping they don't catch it" funny I could tell that

other hybrids get hurt if I'm correct you brought down Niko using it on her" I glared at them knowing

Fields was the traitor" soon ill have agent Johnson and Mackenzie in bars and tried for treason and then

you and your team wont be able to escape prison" Fields mocked looking at me. "go ahead Daisy and

Mack will leave your men in body bags" I said back soon I was kicked hard by Fields being knocked

down" Coulson " said May who shook in her chair " im going to put your pet in chains before today is

over. Before I can respawned a man burst in" Mam we have intruders on the base with guns they are

tearing us to pieces " Ashley looked at him " are they shield " she said angry" no different like they don't

even look as if they are real" he said terrified. I then laughed then said" I told you not to threaten me

that I have friends" once again I was punched hard by field's I coughed up some blood I then saw him

leave Ashley following behind" stay here make sure they don't leave this room" said Field's as he turned

to leave with her the two men closing the door behind. "boss who did you call" said hunter looking

worried I smiled then only said 4 words "The Powers at BE" I then noticed May freeing her self from her

bonds Bobby doing the same I smiled then said" lets get to work" I then freed myself then stood up I

was worried for Daisy and Mack I hope they are ok.

Back in the city town of Wington Colorado

Daisy's pov

Mack the children and I where being chased by these crazy guys " god damn where the hell did these

guys get all this gear" said Mack as he took a sharp turn I looked at the mirror to find a Humvee with a

50 cal on top and two bikes not far behind" they are army" said one of the children scared I then turned

to Mack" we half to come up with a plane" I said he nodded then slammed on the breaks turning the car

down a sharp turn one of the bikes following us ended up crashing into a wall the driver flying into it.

Mack then floored the Truck I rolled down the window then fired one of my quakes down the road

seeing no people around they dodge my shot I saw it struck a building as we drove down a street" damn

these guys are good" I said seeing them follow behind" I then heard gun shots as a another bike appear

shooting at us I aimed my gun and shot the tire seeing him lose control he dropped his gun as he was

firing one of his bullets struck me in the arm. I felt as though I was on fire" aaa godamnit" I yelled feeling

the shot burn" those aren't normal bullets" I said pulling it out it burned my hand I then threw it out the

window" Mastile bullets really" I yelled getting angry. " these guys aren't messing around" said Mack as

he turned the car down another road I heard the children getting scared I looked back to see the 6 of

them shake in fear I smiled reassuring them everything will be ok. I then heard a bike ride up aiming a

gun at Mack "pull over" he yelled shit I thought this isn't good. Before any of us could move a Black car

sped up and knocked the motorcycle driver off the road I saw him fall of the bike and roll down the

street I then saw him get crushed by the Humvee. " the hell" yelled Mack I saw the car it was a 1969

dodge Charger all black the rims where chrome I then saw the window roll down it was Victor" thought

you could use some help" he said he then slammed on his breaks turning the whole care around I then

saw him drive backwards as he then aimed what looked like a gun out the window" bada bang bada"

the gun went off as I heard him say that from the truck awesome I thought. The gun released this

massive blast like subsonic blast of a round striking the Humvee with such force that it exploded flying in

the air "boom" he said turning the whole car around following us he then reached up to Mack's window

then said" follow me" we didn't have much options Coulson trusts him so we half to.

As we arrived at abandon factory we stopped then got out" Coulson called said you guys could use some

help" he said walking up as we got out of the car he noticed the children I then saw a van drive up I got

my gun ready as Mack did" Victor we are ready" said someone from the van as the door opened " good

get the children out of here ill meet you at base torcher camp land" he said joking we lowered our

weapons I saw the children scared I smiled then said" its ok they are here to help" they nodded then ran

to the van " nice car " said Mack interested " Coulson and the others are trapped at the base don't

worry I got that covered come-on we can meet the team" he said walking to our car getting in" what

about your car" I said. All of a sudden it turned on then drove off surprising us both as it turned down a

ally where the van went" the hell" said Mack" come-on we don't have time" he said kicking the door off

our truck riddled with bullets I got in the back Mack in passenger we then drove off. " God damn when

Coulson said you guys would be in trouble he wasn't kidding" he said turning down a road going 60

miles a hour" these black opps guys really want these hybrids" a Apple appeared in Victors hands

surprising Mack and I as he began" Ashley Birk that bitch has been experimenting with Hybrids for

almost a year now Katheryn has been hunting her down all this time Coulson and the others are at her

base" he said" as I felt the ground shake I noticed cars following us Victor laughed throwing the apple

out what used to be the door" seems they want to play hang on to your seats folks time for us to go for

a ride" as Victor then slammed on the breaks turning the whole Car around" shit " yelled Mack as he

held on the door " what are you doing" I yelled Victor only laughed then began" im the best backwards

driver in the world lets see if these pricks can keep up" he said he then drove us down a highway off

ramp backwards the Humvee in front opening fire victor turned the car out of the way as the Humvee

ended up crashing at the off ramp flipping over car parts flying everywhere" holy shit" yelled Mack who

saw the Chaos" I then saw a bike drive up beside us pulling out his gun. Victor then slammed on the

breaks as the driver didn't notice a car in front of him as he collided into it flying off the bike landing

hard on the ground" strike two" said Victor as he turned the whole car around then punched it. "I see

now why Coulson likes this guy" said Mack as he was enjoying this I was as well" we should be there in

about 30 minutes folks sit back and relax and enjoy the ride" said Victor as he was pretending to talk

into a train radio" if you look out to our right we can see some morons chasing us and to our right we

can see a old guy who makes a cameo in all of his movies" I was confused as Mack was" what never

heard of Stan lee" said Victor who took a turn on a new off ramp resulting in one of the bikes crashing

into a railing flying off and landing into a pile of pipes the bike exploding in the process. "oooh bonus

points " as Victor took a sharp turn into a factory the black opps team following us not far behind

starting to shoot at us " god damn these guys are no fun " said Victor as he pulled out a large gun from

his Jacket " what the hell is that" said Mack who was surprised" bad guys meet Diablo as he turned his

arm and fired it at the Humvee behind us that same blast appearing the Humvee behind us exploded. "

hehehehe triple kill" yelled Victor as he placed the gun down " looks like a S/w 500 " yelled Mack

holding on the passenger car handle bar" good eye Mack this here baby has been my friend for a long

time" as he holstered it back in his Jack he then took a turn to what looked like a field leading to a army

base" there's crazy torcher camp for gifted youngsters" said Victor who then put it into 5th gear. I

noticed a cow as we drive by" I hope I get to blow it up" he said " I hope the others are ok" said Mack

who grabbed his shotgun getting ready" alright folks we are arriving at our destination I hope you enjoy

riding with Crazy train wonder land" yelled Victor as he revved the engine as we smashed into a agate

the two soldiers guarding it jumping out of the way I then noticed that there where people that I didn't

recognize who where attacking the base. Victor slammed on the breaks as we made it into a the main

field. Mack and I got out as Victor did I then saw a man rushing towards Mack with what looked like a

club I used my powers blasting him back he flew in the air smacking into a wall being nocked out.

"thanks Tremors" he said I then saw Victor pull a large Machete out of his Jack and impaled one of these

guys in the head then spinning the large knife around saying" we spin the head we spin the head" he

said with glee then pulling out the Machete out and kicking the body to the ground he then looked

towards us" go find Coulson ill handle it out here" he said turning to 10 men who rushed towards us "

Come on " Said Mack who rushed into the building I followed behind I then turned to see Victor take

them all on no problem I then turned to run in hoping Coulson is ok.

Coulson's pov

As we fought are way out of the base I turned towards May seeing her Limp" you need medical

attention Agent May" I said seeing her look worried" we got separated from Bobby and Hunter I hope

they are ok" she said I nodded then added" they will be ok lets hope" before I could finish I was shot in

the arm collapsing to a wall" Coulson " yelled May who limped towards me" Agent Coulson you think

you can leave so easily" said Field's as he appeared " funny I thought you where running" I said as I fired

my gun at him hitting him directly in the head seeing him collapse to the ground dead instantly" are you

ok" said May who was worried" im fine I then pulled out the clip seeing it having Mistale plant bullets"

well this isn't good" I then threw the clip away and pulled a clip off a dead soldier seeing it being normal

bullets I loaded the gun then helped May as we made our way through the building I heard a gun pin

being pulled " agent Coulson you aren't leaving so soon" I turned to see Ashley I fired my gun hoping to

protect May I saw Ashley get to cover. Since I missed I heard her fire it struck me in the leg "Coulson"

yelled May as she held me I then heard a explosion as the wall caved in I saw Daisy appear" oh im glad I

found you guys I " before she could finish I heard a gun go off 6 times Daisy struck each time she fell to

the ground blood going everywhere" Daisy no" yelled May who went for the gun on the ground only for

it to get kicked away by Ashley who looked at us" I told you Coulson that your little pet wont save you" I

saw her walk up to us" Hey Ashley you want to see a Magic trick" I said I then showed her the bullets

that where laced with Mastile planet powder" what how no" she said turning to see Daisy gone. I then

noticed Daisy in front of her Ashley then turned back around" aww no " she freaked seeing Daisy I then

saw her lash forwarded biting into her feeing on her" AWWWWWWWW" she yelled as Daisy starting

drinking her dry" aww hu " Ashley drew her finel breath as her arm collapsed gun dropping to the floor I

then heard a snap as Daisy pulled her teeth out Ashley's life less body falling to the floor. I then saw the

door opened to see Hunter burst in he was breathing hard he then notice Daisy standing there blood

dripping from her lips Ashley dead" oh good that bitch is dead" said Hunter getting used to Daisy by now

I then saw Bobby running in her nose bleeding lip as well" oh good you guys are ok" she noticed me

injured and helped me as hunter did" I hate being shot at" said Daisy in a raspy voice she turned her

fangs showing she then saw us she ran up " you okv " she said. " where fine " I said Sitting up on a Chair

seeing Bobby providing Aid to me as Hunter helped May. I then saw Victor come in blood on his hands

he then saw Ashley's lifeless body " oh look a living happy meal" joked Victor I then saw Mack run in

holding his gun "what fun day this was" said Victor as he saw Daisy licking the blood from her hands

then at us" thanks for the help Victor" I said he smiled then said" just like old times" I nodded then saw

my team together I then noticed Fitz and Jemma running in they had first aid and everything " oh my

god " said Jemma as she saw us "you guys look like shit " said Fitz who ran up. Jemma took notice to

Daisy then back to me" sir Kathryn is here to see you" I nodded then said" good help May on the bus ill

be there soon" as I saw Bobby finish " Coulson your hurt" said May I smiled then said" I cheated death

how many times May" I joked seeing her eye me with annoyance I then saw Daisy who was licking her

teeth " Mack Make sure Daisy gets washed up when she done with her blood rush" I said seeing them all

walk out I then saw Kathryn approach me" Phil Coulson been sometime" she said with a smile " how are

you doing mam" I said in return. She noticed Ashley dead then Daisy walking by " well im glad that

bitch got what she deserves " she then grabbed Victors gun and put 6 bullets into her corps surprising

my team causing them to turn getting ready only seeing Kathryn shoot the crops of Ashely Birk " that is

for putting Tommy in the hospital you bitch " as she give Victor his gun back " hey look a holy happy

meal" he Joked Kathryn turned then said to me" I understand shield would want this covered up " she

said I nodded then said" we took care of our traitor and now I believe that should be the end of this I

hope at some point I can get the hybrid community to trust SHIELD " she nodded then turned then said"

ill hand over all files and research my team finds and learned from the this base and the remaining staff

left alive Ill burn this place down after wards" she said then walked off she wasn't wearing her glasses

thought she looked better without them I smiled I then saw her wearing here usual outfit shirt and dress

shirt and high heals. " you should wear your glasses less the men would be crazy for You" I joked seeing

her stop then continue on im guessing she was blushing. I looked towards Victor as I Stood up he Smiled

then said" did you know that if you take a apple and shove it in someone skull you can make someone

shit themselves " he said with a smile I only laughed then added" I missed you to Victor just like old

times "I said seeing him smile I then added" if only Fury was here" he only laughed. I then limped out

holding my arm as I made it out of the base seeing my Team Daisy was back to normal she was hiding

herself in the car afraid of what she did my whole team gathered around the van. What a crazy day I

thought as we drove off back to the bus.

I hope you are enjoying so far I had a lot of fun doing this chapter. You guys will love chapter six I hope

you guys love the reference and remembrance I did for Stan Lee I always wanted him to read my stories

before he past. I also noticed chapter 3 and 4 not having spaces between sentences I had it set up for

spaces but for some reason it didn't come out that way so I made sure this time they do. Happy trails and thankyou again for riding with " Crazy train wild wonderland".


	6. Chapter 6

Marvel's Agents of Shield

Let's play a game part 1

Coulson's pov

It was late at night a new day as well thanks to Camelia and her healing hands as she puts it May

and I where able to do recon on a mission I wanted to check on about the order of the black hand they

have been secret till now. "Coulson you sure this is the place" said May as she followed behind I nodded

then began " the report I got from Kathryn confirms it whatever this place is important to black hand"

we made it down a corridor it was dark I was about ready to turn when lights flashed up blinding May

and I" Director Coulson it's a pleasant to meet you" said a man I then was struck with something I pulled

it out " Coulson " said May worried she then pasted ou falling to the floor. I then felt light headed" I

hope you enjoy your stay" said the voice as I collapsed to the floor my world going black.

It was early morning the team where trying to decide on a movie for movie night that was coming up this Friday.

Jemma's Pov

I looked at everyone as we couldn't agree on a movie" Come on night of the living dead a classic" said

Mack who was eager for zombies" I'm not real wild about zombies " I said feeling scared" Jemma is a

scardy cat" sanged Daisy I got annoyed " I am not" I knew she could tell I was lying " I got it silent hill

best horror game ever" came from hunter " come-on that's a game we need a movie and one that's not

based off of a game" said Bobby who hated the idea. "we could watch SAW" offered Fitz" no way I annt

letting Coulson find some new way to punish us " said Hunter annoyed "Pretty in pink" suggested Daisy

who then added" come on it's a classic and its got something for all of us" she said with a smile I was

about ready to speak when the alarms went off" what the bloody hell now" said Hunter as we ran out to

the deck" its Coulson's help warning something is wrong" said Fitz typing in commands" I knew they

shouldn't of gone without us" said Daisy annoyed " its ok I know where they are witch was actually

pretty easy" said Fitz I walked up surprised" how did you do that so easy" I said surprised " it says

apartment 32 building 52 wow this is easy these guys must be armatures if they can't hide them self's" I

nodded then saw Mack step up" alright everyone lets go get the boss Camelia" he yelled " you stay here

and watch the ship " she appeared in a bikini from her tanning session " aww poo I wanted to go look

for a puppy" she said looking sad we all got used to Camelia by now seeing her half naked half the time,I

only chuckled as I followed the others " am I the only one who feels this is a trap" added Fitz running not

far behind" agreed so everyone watch your backs this could be the black hand at work" .said Mack who

grabbed his gun. We then all got ready and got in the Van.

As the team arrived at the building they made there way in but what they didn't realize is that all their fears and nightmares will come to life is this chaotic building of fun and joy.

Mack's Pov

As we made our way in the building we came into a empty room. We searched the area to find nothing "

Coulson, May, you here" I yelled no answer. I pulled out the beacon I had to check for them to see we

where below them. "we will find them Mack" said Daisy I nodded then began" alright everyone lets spilt

up and " before I could finish Fitz yelled" no are you crazy that's what happens in every horror movie the

characters spilt up then get picked off one by one " he yelled we all looked at each other I then began"

Fitz you do know this is real life right" I said with a joke. " um guys " said Jemma who all turned to see a

Tv being rolled in on wheels from a tv stand. There was static at first then a picture appeared it looked

like that puppet from SAW "hello I would like to play a game" the puppet said. The doors then closed

behind us startling us " the bloody hell is going on" yelled hunter. "I told you trap" yelled Fitz. A few

minutes later two giant saw blades appeared from the ground behind us they started to slowly come

near us" holy shit this can't be real" yelled Daisy " door over there" yelled Jemma " MOVE" I yelled

knowing we had no chance as we rushed through the door way we all turned around and closed the big

doors behind us. " what are movies coming to life now" yelled Daisy as we all where gasping for air I

noticed the room was white I then turned to see the door was gone everyone else noticing" the hell it

was just bloody here" yelled Hunter who then flung his arms around trying to find some secret door or

something" LALA" said a voice from behind" oh no" said Jemma we all turned to see a bright colorful

creature like being standing there with a smile its stomach had some kind of what look like a tv on it"fun

fun" Windixy " play play" as three more appear" are those fucking" before Hunter could finish more

appear" fun fun, lala, playplay, we where surrounded by at least 40 of these things I pumped my

shotgun " Not the Telly tubbys" said Jemma who felt sad" what you still watch these bloody things" said

hunter getting his gun ready as everyone else got ready as well" there adorable and I cant resist" said

Jemma with a smile " have you seen them in black and white" said Daisy who looked scared" play play"

as one talcked Hunter one went for Bobby another went for Jemma "get off me you bloody creepy

bastered" yelled Hunter as he kicked it then shot it in the head with his gun "fun fun" yelled one as it

pushed me to the ground it then lepted on me I grabbed my gun and shoved it in its face and fired

blasting it to pieces as stuffing and cotton went everywhere" play with that you fuck" I yelled as I shoved

it off I then heard Jemma scream as she was being pulled away I pumped my gun and fired seeing its

head exploded to pieces "thankyou" said Jemma with a smile " fun fun" as one bear hugged Fitz" help

me " he gasped I came up and punched it" aww" it said it then punched me back I felt like I was getting

hit by a feather" fun fun" I then swang my axe at it cutting its head off its boddie falling to the ground"

oh thankyou" said Fitz" get off me damnit bllluuereg" I noticed Daisy having her head shoved into a sink

full of water I then was tackled by one " play play" gaa I hate these things" yelled Bobby who kicked one

I then shoved the one I had off of me shooting it in the head. All of a sudden the whole room shook I

then noticed Daisy appearing out of the water her eyes black as night her claws out" fun fun" it said only

to have its head sliced off by Daisy it flew across the room "uh oh" it said "guys this way" yelled Fitz who

shoved a telly tubby away I helped Jemma up as the rest of us ran out of the room and into the new one

" fun fun , lala ,play play, I heard as they followed we all rushed into the new room and closing the door

behind us. We all collapsed to the ground" if either of you tell Coulson I was bear hugged by those

things ill make sure you are embarrassed though ugh entire day" said Hunter Gasping for air" agreed"

we all said I then noticed a man standing in front of us " is that a bloody nazi" said Fitz who saw the

uniform the man turned then started to scream " ye ye ye ye raaawwoo" it yelled running towards us"

that's a zombie " I yelled shooting it in the head exploding in the process" Nazi zombies really" said

Daisy. All of a sudden more appeared one attacking a window near Bobby causing her to fall" oh crap "

she yelled she fell on a box that sprung open" what the " she said I pumped my gun then said" take the

gun" a song started playing sounded like pop goes the Wesel kinda. A m16 rifle appeared floating" the

hell " said Bobby as she grabbed the gun I can work with this she said with a smile as she fired her gun us

as well firing the guns we had we spent maybe 20 minutes shooting these things" im running low" yelled

Daisy as she then used her powers blasting the zombies away" guys over here" yelled Fitz as we saw a

door " GO" I yelled running to the door. I noticed Jemma tripping a zombie crawler crawling towards her

I ran over and picked her up" come on lets go" I yelled getting her moving I then turned to it and fired

seeing its head explode" rahereeeeeer" it said as it died. As we ran through the door we turned and

closed it behind us" first SAW Then Telly tabby's now Nazi zombies what's next " said Bobby who was

exhausted we all where I then stepped forward looking around noticing this place was familiar " I know

this town" I said looking around " there he is" "Brains brains brains" enough you son of a bitch" was

screamed at us in Spanish as a bunch of Ganado's from Resident evil 4 appeared " oh come you had to

open your bloody mouth" yelled Fitz annoyed with Bobby. All of a sudden I heard a laugh and saw a man

in a mask with a chainsaw appear " Dr Sadler " said Fitz frighten" a chainsaw really" said Daisy "

"kill him" I heard in Spanish as well I then heard the chainsaw rev as he started approaching me I saw a

metal pole on the ground grabbed it and used it to stop him from going for Daisy" get back you prick"

yelled Hunter who kicked him in the face sending him flying back" we have to go now" I yelled we all ran

to a building in the town as we all rushed in I closed the door as I was last in " help me with the door" I

said As Daisy and I placed a table by the door seconds later a chainsaw appeared through the door" shit

get back" I yelled as it was cutting through" guys over here" yelled Bobby as she ran through a door I

turned back seeing the door smashed to pieces as the chainsaw man made it through I ran with Daisy as

we made it to the new room closing the door behind us. " can we get a break for just 5 minutes" said

Jemma collapsing to the floor we all agreed " if this is just some new ugh huh toy that Coulson is testing

on us he better have a good reason for it" said Bobby " I don't think this is Coulson" Said Daisy who was

as I can tell starting to get hungry" I can sense him here but hes in danger" she said she got up as we did

as well" well when we find this guy doing this crap I will let Daisy turn him into a happy meal free ugh of

charge" said Hunter " I then noticed Fitz standing there thinking about something. "what is it turbo" I

said he looked at me then began" this is some kind of game or something who ever this person is has

history with Coulson so we are like video game characters to this guy and hes bringing our fears to life"

he said looking scared" if that's the case then we need to find May and Coulson soon" I then noticed

Daisy collapsing on a table " ugh im getting hungry" she said" she needs blood in her ill do it " said

Hunter offering for her" no im fine" she said trying to walk it off only to collapse into Bobby's hands"

easy tremors if you need blood we can provide we are family after all" I said she nodded looking tired

hunter approached her cutting his arm I then turned and looked at this place " it's a safe room place

where we can relax something tells me this guy wants to have fun with us" I said turning back to see

Daisy feeding Hunter groaning in pain I then saw Daisy pulling away getting up" ill be fine with that" she

said I saw a new door appear" alright lets continue on " I said regretting this already I saw Bobby

grabbing a bandage and wrapping up his wound Hunter then pulled his sleeve down " alright lets get this

blood show on the road" said Hunter I followed behind . we went through the new door only for it to

close behind us loudly. " alright whats next on this games level" I looked around and saw nothing here "

is this another safe room" said Daisy confused I shrugged then looked down and noticed what looked

like tiny army men approaching us" TEN HUT" they yelled and a massive army appeared surrounding us"

oh well that's not scary at all" said Jemma who was hiding behind me and Daisy Fitz as well. " put down

your weapons now " yelled what looked like a commander" ya you and what army" said Hunter

laughing" look how tiny they are" the general started to cry" waaaaaaa" This caught Hunter off guard"

aww the poor army general is crying " said Jemma as she felt bad" why do you half to be mean " Said

Fitz " bloody hell they are tiny army men probably wanting to hurt us and you are upset I made it cry"

yelled Hunter as he was confused " its ok little one don't cry" said Jemma comforting the tiny general

who smiled when Jemma approached him. as Fitz looked around he then thought of somethi9ng" what

if there are two people who are doing this one who wants to see us suffer then there is one who hates

doing this" all the army men gathering around Jemma who was comforting them. I shook my head" if

that's they case then who ever sent in these guys must be trying to warn us or help us" I said I then

noticed a new door" come on lets move" I said everyone nodded Jemma smiled" I half to go little ones

you guys be good" said Jemma as she followed behind the army men waving to us. As we made it to the

new room we all looked around " huh looks like a library " said Jemma seeing coridors of endless books"

this isn't to bad" said Fitz as he smiled sheepishly I then noticed a giant hand it grabbed Fitz pulling him

down the hall way" NO Fitz " we all chased till he was pulled through a wall vanishing " noooo Fitz Yelled

Jemma" I was scared not sure what to do" no he has to be here" yelled Hunter trying his best to pull

open something Bobby as well" who ever has Coulson or May has Fitz we will find him" I then felt a

hand grab my leg" aw shit" I then yanked to the ground face hitting hard being pulled" MACK" yelled

Daisy

Daisy's Pov

We Chased after Mack till he to vanished "noo Mack "came from Bobby I got angry" GAAAA" I punched

my hand through the wall the whole room shaking I then tore my hand out the wall collapsing it front of

me " is he in here" yelled Hunter looking I started to cry" no" I said tears going down my face " don't

worry we will find them " said Hunter looking scared I then heard a scream it was Jemma being pulled

into a room by Telly tubbys" nooo I wont lose you to" I yelled I used my powers knocking them back I

then was struck in the head by something knocking me down " awwwwww" I then saw Jemma being

Pulled in doors closing behind" NOOOO god dammnit" yelled Hunter who punched the wall as the door

vanished I started to cry " Daisy it will be ok lets just continue on" before Bobby can finished Ganado's

from Resident evil 4 grabbed her and pulled her away" NOO you basters" Hunter and I yelled running

ahead to save her only to be pulled back by something the door then closed as Bobby vanished I looked

around then at Hunter " what do we do now" he looked at me I looked at him he then pulled me in for a

hug " im not sure but we are going to figure this out" it was just Hunter and I now left to find the rest of

the team what are we ever going to do I thought as I cryed in Hunter's arms.

I hope you enjoy this I had to write it and get it out. Will Daisy and Hunter Find the others find out on next time on Marvels Agents of shield.

I hope you enjoy this I thought I could make something ive been dieing for some tv show to do I thought why not with my story also I hope you caught the easter eggs I put in here.


	7. Chapter 7

Marvel's Agents of Shield

Lets play a game part 2

Coulson's Pov

"Coulson wake up" came from May as she shook me I got up holding my head" I'll be alright" I said

looking around noticing we were in a white room completely empty. I then got

up I noticed we still had our weapons" whoever these guys are they aren't very smart" I said "Coulson

we need to find out where we are and how to get out of here" said May looking worried. I was going to

reply when I started hearing a thumping sound" what is that" I said taking a step hearing it come from in

front of us. As I turned down a hall way I found a room with what looked like a 1980s dresser from like

England shaking slightly" its coming from inside" said May pointing her gun. I nodded then approached

making my way slowly towards it. May then got to the right of it as I did the left" on the count of 3" I

said she nodded" one, two,three," I yelled as she pulled open the door I then saw Bobby fall out of the

dresser landing on the ground her hands tied and her mouth gaged" Bobby " I said leaning down freeing

her from her bonds. She then pulled her gag out" oh I'm so glad to see you guys are alright" I nodded

then said" where are the others and why where you in " I then looked up seeing the dresser has

vanished" the hell where did it go" said May looking around" this place is crazy we where attacked by"

before she could finished I heard a scream for help" HELP MEEEEE" came from Fitz running away from

what looked like village people from England " kill him" "there he is" screamed the villagers in spanish

chasing him. I then saw May stood up then fired at that people shooting them down Fitz running up to

us I then noticed the villagers falling to the ground" lord Sadler" they said as they then started to

bubble. "what the hell is going on" said May looking lost I as well" this place is crazy it like brings tv

movie and videogame characters to life and toys as well attacking us" said Fitz looking scared. I then

grabbed my gun" we need to get out of here and find the others" I said all of a suddon I felt the ground

shake I then saw the wall behind us explode." Oh no please no more crazy things" said Fitz scared Bobby

May and I getting ready. I then saw Daisy and Hunter appear from the hole in the wall" oh good im glad

you guys are ok" she said running up to us. She then hugged me I was surprised " missed me that much"

I said joking I then saw her nozzle my chest I guess she was hearing my heart beat enjoying the sound"

we need to get out of here and find Mack and Jemma wait how did you guys find us anyways" said May

looking at hunter and the others I then pried Daisy from my chest she snapped out of her trance

realizing what she was doing I noticed her blushing " we got the warning from your locator let us know

where you are when we got here we have been dealing with nothing but craziness first dealing with

SAW then telly tubbys then " before he could finished " did you say Telly tubbys" said May confused I as

well. I then heard a door bursting open to my left to see Mack coming through fighting off what

looked like a Nazi. I rushed up grabbing him fighting him off " ye ye ye ye reeeeorh" it screamed then

attacked me" get off me damn it" I yelled shoving it off. Mack then fired his gun at it blowing it to bits

then rushing forward shutting the door he came out of" why are you all wet" said May confused

towards Daisy" god I hate this damn place when I find out who you are I'm going to feed you to Daisy

myself goddammit" yelled Hunter angry " glad you're ok Phil " said Mack looking towards me I then

nodded then said" do you know where Jemma is " he shook his head no then began" no we got

separated when we got to the library level" he said " level this isn't a videogame " yelled May annoyed"

we know this bloody building is some kind of videogame to who ever captured us" said Fitz looking

around getting scared" come-on we need to find Jemma then figure out what the hell is going on" I said

looking at my team I then jumped when I saw a door appear in front of us opening" oh hell here we go"

said Bobby who shook her head I looked at May who was annoyed by this all ready. As we walk through

we saw a new room we saw weird looking pictures a table in front of us with some silverware then saw

fire place" oh please tell me this is a safe room" said Fitz scared "lala" came from a voice behind us. We

all turned" oh no not this bloody shit again I swear if either of you bear hug me" Hunter was cut off as

more of these colorful creatures appear" lala fun fun play play" they said as they approached us" I hate

telly tubbys" said May angry. I remembered the time on undercover work when May and I did a opp in a

children's hospital this playing on tv she threw a medical knife at the tv destroying it oh boy that day all

the children where upset no telly tubbys after May finished with the tv . "kill them, there he is, kill him"

came from those angry villagers again in Spanish I then noticed one with a chainsaw" well Victor would

enjoy this if he was here" I said getting my gun ready. "fun fun" came from a telly tubby who bear

hugged Hunter" fuck you bloody prick" he yelled shoving his gun in its mouth firing. We all started

fighting telly tubby and villagers alike. One villager swung a knife at May cutting her back " gaah" she

yelled falling on the table she then turned kicking it in the face sending it flying back smacking into a

chair. I then noticed Daisy getting attacked by a telly tubby bear hugging her I ran up pulling it off " fun

fun play play" it yelled smacking my gun out of my hand. Before I could react I saw its head get cut off by

Daisy's claws " uh oh" it said as it head role its body collapsing to the ground " grr rim going to kill

Jemma when we are done with this shit" came from Daisy angry she then shot a quake blast at some

villagers sending them flying. As we were almost finished with our new friends I saw Fitz running from

the chainsaw Man " help me" yelled from Fitz as he ran from him. The man was slowly approaching us

chainsaw in the air, I then felt the ground shake as Daisy fired a blast at him sending him flying through a

wall. "Over here a door" yelled Bobby as she snapped the neck of a villager we all ran for the door

making it through we turned shutting the door." god I hate this place " came from Daisy in a raspy voice

angry from what we had to deal with. " man I need a drink" said Hunter holding his arm from where he

was cut gasping for air" lets hope we are almost done with this place" I said looking at my team" uhhh

guys " said Fitz sounding scared we turned to what I thought was the scariest sight I have ever seen."

Well this is unsettling" I said seeing what looked like my team looking back at us" the doper gander

level" said Fitz scared" you got to be kidding me" said May annoyed" Well I've fought the mainframe

before so this is nothing" said Daisy remembering her time when we were dealing with Ada. As we all

got ready staring at our Doper gander's " WAIT" yelled Fitz who made us jump" change who we fight we

could be out match if we fight our self's" said Fitz " I agree with Turbo" said Mack pumping his shotgun

as his doppelganger did the same I nodded then said" Swap now" I said we all change who we fought I

face Mack, Fitz me , Daisy Bobby, Hunter May, May Daisy, then Mack Hunter" well this is going to be

interesting " what to see who beats who" said May and Hunter I smiled then said" well at least Victor

isn't here we wouldn't win if he was" I said my team looking at me Confused" our leader wants you dead

or captured" said The evil Coulson who smiled at us" do I look that scary when I smiled" I said feeling

uneasy about this" you won't be leaving here alive" said evil May who then smirked at us" damn they

bloody made May look scary as hell" said Hunter " you treat In human's as criminals " said evil Daisy

who glared at me " I don't sound like that" said Daisy annoyed " you kind do" said Mack looking at her. I

then saw Hunter pull out his gun and fired at evil May surprise us all" I had about enough of this bloody

place" he yelled as he punched my evil clone in the face we all rushed ahead and starting fighting.

Jemma's pov

I woke up finding myself in some kind of room like a little boy's room" hello is anyone here" I said

looking around " please forgive the sudden capture " said a man in a wheel chair appearing from

Darkness. He had a white suit on and some medical cables connected to his arm" how do I know you are

real and not some freak show from this damn place" grabbing the knife to my left holding it." please I

mean you no harm my name is Skyler Whitcall" I jumped hearing the name " are you one of the

Whitecall twins the ones who were forced out of England as the toy incident happened " I said seeing

him nod" yes my brother and I wanted to find a way to bring anything from the fake world to life

allowing others to be in a endless game of fun" he said he then rolled up to me" my brother and I always

fought he always won every game we played im tired of using real people in our game but he always

wanted to play we have tortured so many people " he said looking sad starting to cry" I have no choice

but to do what he say's " he said upset. I approached him then began" can't you fight back you must

want to " I said knowing that these two where amazing coming up with awesome tech involving virtual

reality. He shook his head then began" even if I want to he always win he always gets his way" he said

looking sad I then jumped " you where the one who sent the army men weren't you" I said he nodded

then began" it was the only way I" he stopped then started groaning in pain I rushed up to him he only

grabbed me then began" please you must stop our machine it's the only way to end this nightmare I

don't have much time before my awwwwga" he yelled in pain he then stopped moving he was dead

before my very eyes. I moved back scared seeing his lifeless body. I then noticed a door way leading to

what looked like a computer room I ran in hoping I can find a way to stop this.

Coulson's pov

I was fighting Mack's evil cloan I shoved him into a wall punching him he caught my arm then punched

me back then reached for his gun I kicked him in the leg causing him to drop" im sorry Mack" I then

pulled out my gun and fired shooting him in the head seeing him collapse to the ground dead. I looked

around seeing I was in a different room now I then saw Fitz coming in falling to the ground I saw my

Clone rushing towards him grabbing him with his hand. I was about ready to attack when Fitz reached

for a knife on a table that appeared out of no where and stabbed myself in the neck blood going

everywhere as I saw my clone fall I then noticed Fitz stepping back" oh my god I killed the director" he

said scared I walked up putting a hand on his shoulder seeing him jump" easy Fitz it's a clone" I said with

a smile seeing him nod feeling a bit better I then saw May approach" there you guys are im " I aimed my

gun at her as Fitz got behind" how do I know it's the real you" I said seeing her jump then getting serious

"Coulson you still owe me from last night remember" she said I jumped remembering when she covered

for me when I was dealing with a privet matter I smiled holstering my gun" oh right ok its you" I said she

then saw are dead clone's " well this isn't weird or all" she said " where's evil Daisy" said Fitz scared.

May then crossed her arms then stated" she's on ice " she said with a cold look I smiled then said"

sounds fun " then heard foot steps behind us I turned to see Bobby and Hunter and Mack running to us"

don't move " yelled May getting in front aiming at them " easy we aren't the evil ones bloody hell May

you know its me Fitz" said Hunter pulling up his sleeve reveling a bandage on his arm" its ok its Hunter"

he said he then looked at Bobby she pulled out her staff poles then said" my clone didn't have these"

she said with a smirk" I hate this place" came from Mack who glared at the dead bodies behind us I

smiled then said" its them May " I then noticed Daisy not here" where's Daisy " we all looked around

worried I then heard gun shots then saw Daisy fly through a door collapsing to the ground blood going

everywhere as she was shot in the stomach buy a gun. Bobby's clone came in holding a shotgun " Daisy

" yelled Fitz running only to stop seeing Bobby approach us aiming her gun at us" I wouldn't move if I

where you put your weapons down" came from evil clone who pumped her gun looking at us blood

dripping from her nose. Before we could move I saw Daisy tackle her to the ground shoving the gun out

of the way she then impaled Bobby's clone with her hand lifting her up and slamming her on a table. "

die you bitch" said Daisy who then tore out Bobby's heart "oh god not again urgel" came from Fitz who

looked away getting ready to puke again" well we know that's Daisy" said Hunter seeing Daisy breathing

hard looking at the corpse of Bobby's clone" you ok Tremors" said Mack looking at her" I hate this place

and I hate clones" she said turning towards us her eyes still black as night I then noticed her wound on

her stomach healing the buck shot falling to the ground" well we are all here just need to find" before I

could finish I saw Jemma running up" oh im so glad to see" she stopped seeing are clones" oh my god

you guys killed your self's " she said seeing our dead clones" it wasn't easy Daisy got her ass kicked by

bobby witch turned with Bobby getting heart brokened" said Hunter eyeing the heart on the ground I

then noticed Bobby looking somewhat frightened. " blewwwugh" came from Fitz puking on the ground"

oh come on enough with that already" came from Mack annoyed seeing his shoes covered in puke" well

I'm glad I found you guys I may know how to stop this" she said looking ready not fazed by Daisy who

was licking her hand. I nodded then added" alright lead the way Agent Simmons" I said she nodded then

turned running ahead as we followed.

A few minutes later we arrived in a computer room a big machine working hard in the middle of the

room " the power source is in this thing but I can't get it opened" said Jemma trying to pry it opened. I

then saw monitors showing video feed of this place and recordings of us fighting" they have been

watching us this whole time" said May getting angry. I then saw Hunter and bobby helping Jemma with

no luck I then saw Daisy push Hunter out of the way ripping the panel off the machine it revealed a man

connected to tubes he looked as though he was 100 years old" oh my god, what the bloody hell," came

from Hunter and Jemma seeing the man " well if it isn't Skyler Whitcall of the whitcall twins" I said

crossing my arms knowing about the trouble they have caused for SHIELD. He was struggling for air"

please kill me " he said I jumped by this" the hell no we need to get you out of that thing" said Mack

putting his gun down Daisy ripping out a cable to the machine" no you must do it only for my brothers

evil toy to be destroyed " he said we all stood there shocked by this" where is your brother " yelled

Daisy in a raspy voice growling in the process " he's dead" we all looked at each other frighten" he died

long ago finishing the final part for our machine to work he installed him self into it and im the source of

keeping it alive" he said he started to cough he then looked at Jemma" please I don't wish to be apart of

this anymore" he said I noticed a picture of them both Skyler was older how did this happened I

thought" he always got away with everything since he was little up and till now" said Skyler seeing the

picture " please kill me and this will end" Hunter approached then aimed his gun" works for me " I then

Noticed Jemma getting in front stopping him" no ill do it please" she said looking sad Hunter handed her

the gun" you won't do it you don't have the guts you bitch" came from behind it was Peter who walked

in one of his eyes missing we all got ready aiming our guys" brother you hurt me I thought we where

together till the end" he said with a smirk" you forced your brother to become a monster " yelled

Jemma who got angry " silent you ungrateful little whore you think I wanted this" he said Angry" he isn't

real he's a creation from this machine please kill me end this" said Skyler who looked scared at his

brother" I am real damn it and I'm not going to let this whore kill my brother " he said walking towards

us pulling out a sword. He was about ready to attack May when Daisy tackled him to the ground she

then lifted him off his feet by the throat" you think THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS" she said

angry I then saw a fence post made of rod iron appear from nowhere Daisy then rammed him on the

post impaling him through it. "awwwuup" he scream as he gasped for air blood going everywhere blood

going out his mouth " please you must end it he wont give up "said Skyler as I turned to see Jemma her

hand " Jemma now" I said seeing her cry I then noticed more clones of Peter appear approaching us" im

sorry " said Jemma as she fired her gun 5 times I could tell she felt bad for what happened" everyone get

down " yelled May as the clones approached us only to fall to the ground falling apart or exploding from

the machine that was hooked up to Skyler being destroyed. As we looked around we saw the chaos of

this place has ended " is it over" said Fitz looking around " it better I ant fighting any more bloody telly

tubbys" said Hunter angry" I need a snack" came from Daisy looking at the dead clones of Peter. All of a

sudden a wall to our left exploded a hole being made I saw 4 SHIELD agents and Agent Hill come

through" Coulson there you are god we thought we lost you" she said Holstering her gun the other

agents moving throughout the compound seeing the dead clones " its been a hell of a day Agent Hill ill

explain when we get the hell out of here" I said as my team agreed.

Hours have gone by as Coulson explained to Hill what happened everyone back on the bus Daisy was

drinking blood enjoying the snack Camelia was worried sick running around making sure everyone was

ok. Mack was cleaning his gun, Fitz and Jemma arguing about how she's never allowed to

watch telly tubbys again, Bobby and hunter where getting patched up after there many wounds they

recived fighting the crazy nut house of a videogame,

Coulson's pov

"Coulson let me get this right you are saying your team where attacked by" as she opened the report" a

puppet, killer village people, telly tubbys, and Nazi zombies" she said looking confused I only laughed

then said" when you have worked with me long enough you will get used to what goes on with my

team" I said seeing her shake her head" you have crazy adventures when you disappear Coulson" I

smiled then said" its all part of the job" I said looking at her.

As Coulson and Hill finished up Coulson pondered about what happened with that place and wonder if it

was truly part of the black hand or a call for help by Skyler trapped in his brother machine for years. As

the day ended Coulson began to think if there is more at play to this then he truly believes. He would

just need to figure out and hope he comes out on top.

Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had to make two parts as I wanted to add a cliff hanger to see if I can get you guys worried about our hero's I hoped it work also I hope you enjoyed this I always wanted something like this to happen in one of these types of tv shows I thought I would be funny and awesome until next time kidos.


	8. Chapter 8

Marvels agents of Shield

Always making new friends Coulson

A week has passed since the incident with the Whitecall twins Coulson and his teams have been dealing

with the Black Hand fighting back against them hoping they can stop them but so far they have only

slowed down the Black Hand. But it seems Coulson has found a new organization competing with

Hybrids and In human's.

Coulson's pov

"Coulson this is the 4th abduction this week we need to find out what's happening to these hybrids" said

May looking at me with a serious look I nodded putting a plant down on my desk" I know May this has

gotten out of hand since Bobby and Hunter left for Europe to find out more about the black hand we

had nothing but trouble since they left. I then pulled out a file about 4 hybrids that where recorded

before they were taken" I have Mack and Daisy hunting down the next one " I said turning my gaze

towards her handing her a file about the 4 missing hybrids" May if you can I want you to see if you can

get some information about these 4 see if we can find them" I said looking at her she opened it up then

noticed the plant on my desk" what is that Coulson I don't find you being a plant guy" I smiled then said"

gift from Victor the Mastile plant its what's used for weakening Hybrids" she looked at me with a look"

your not going to use that on Daisy are you" she said with concern" no Daisy has been showing much

control on her new change she hasn't abandon her humanity as others like her have achieving the

power she has I only have it for emergencies only" I said Picking it up putting it inside one of my draws

so if Daisy comes in it won't hurt her I then closed the drawer then turning to may" I know you care

about her a lot I see the look when you look at her you look to her as if she is your daughter" said May

crossing her arms" I know Daisy will always be part of our team" she said smiling a bit I nodded" Daisy

Johnson has been with us since her change that won't stop her she wants to help people and now we

got hybrid's and In human's popping up everywhere I wouldn't be surprised if she is already working

hard making sure we can rescue them" I said looking at her eyeing the files" Coulson sir a new hybrid

has been spotted on the run by that black opps team that appeared the last time we tried to rescue

one" came from Agent Redfield running in holding a phone in one hand" are Daisy and Mack after the

hybrid as well" she nodded then began " they just got to the hybrid they are making it back to base now

" she said. I nodded she then turned and ran out I then saw some other agents run by getting ready"

seems luck is on our side for once" said May throwing the file on my desk following after I myself not far

behind. I then saw the videogame of Mack's body came running towards the Van I heard gun shots I

then heard a blast seeing Daisy using her powers to keep that black opps team off of them" come on

Tremor's we need to go now" he said getting in the car I saw Daisy push the hybrid bag over his head

making sure he doesn't see anything into the car then closing the door behind him. " I need a team on

their way to back up Agent Johnson and Mackenzie" I said looking at agent Ford he then nodded then

began" don't worry a team is Dispatched and already on their way" he said. I then saw the feed showing

Daisy getting in and Mack driving away I then turned towards Jemma and Fitz running to me" sir is it

true did Daisy and Mack get one" said Jemma with eagerness I nodded then began" get confinement

ready and make sure we welcome them this is just a kid and would be scared right now" I said they both

nodded then ran off getting to work" Coulson we need to find out who these people are and see if we

can't become good friends with one" Said May looking ready for action" go see what you can find out" I

said she nodded then ran off I then turned to the feed watching my agents making sure they are safe.

Hours later as Daisy and Mack arrived back at base

Coulson's pov

I was standing there in our garage seeing Mack drive up in the van the side riddled with bullets. As they

stopped I approached opening the door to the side of the van seeing our new friend" Nice to see you

guys are ok" I said seeing Daisy open her door only for it to collapse to the ground" damn im going to

half to fix this car up" said Mack getting out. I then reached up pulling the mask off of our friend seeing

him jump in fright I smiled then said" sorry for this we had to make sure the confines of our base haven't

been shown to you I promise no harm to you will come" I said seeing him frighten I then looked at him

then added" My name is Phil Coulson im director of Shield" he looked at me then said" what does shield

want with me I haven't done anything wrong" I could tell he has been running for a while he had on a

red jacket brown pants blue shirt black shoes his skin was dark and he had a shaven head I guess he was

hiding himself the best we can I then smiled then began" don't worry we are not here to harm you only

find you a safe home till we can help you control your powers I can tell you are new to this" I saw Daisy

walk up to me " your that lady on the news the one who can cause earth quakes" he said looking scared

she smiled then began" its ok we want you safe " she was quiet at first then began"

I know what its feel like to be like a monster I'm just like you" she said he was confused at first but then

jumped when he saw Daisy revel her hybrid side showing her eyes and teeth. "we should get you out of

there" I said pulling him out I then cut his bonds knowing that black opps team where the reason for it.

"thankyou " he side rubbing his arms" don't worry we will make sure you are treated fairly for now you

need to go with my friends agent Fitz and Jemma they will make sure you are ok" came from Daisy who

has returned to normal he nodded I then added" I understand this may be frightening to you but I

promise you have nothing to fear" I said looking at him he then followed Jemma who started asking him

questions wondering what he eats and what his powers are" oh boy Jemma always enjoy the new ones"

said Mack placing his Jacket down" well I believe our new friend will feel safe with them anyways I

believe he would be scared with that black opps team then us" I said he nodded then turned to the van

" man this will be a lot of work" he said rubbing his head figuring out what he is going to do I then

turned to Daisy who was on her eye pad probably watching videos searching for signs for new hybrids or

inhuman's " Daisy go get some rest and feed you need to be at your best same with you Mack" I said

turning to him" im down two agents and May isn't here to provide help she left not to long ago and if

more hybrids or inhuman's appear we need to be ready" I said Daisy then put her ipad down then pull

of her gauntlets walking off " Phil I noticed that these guys where just shooting regular bullets at us

usually Daisy jumps when she feels a Mastile plant bullet fly by but she wasn't jumping these guys have

no idea how to handle hybrids but they somehow know how to contain them" said Mack showing me a

bullet from the van I took it from his hand seeing it being normal" if that's the case then these guys

aren't trying to kill they seem to want the same as we want" I said seeing him nod then turning to the

van pulling off the door getting ready to work on it I then turned to walk to the main area. As I mayed

my way down I found Daisy in the mess hall drinking blood while on her lap top searching through

videos for either hybrid's or inhuman's I wondered seeing her hard at work I noticed some agents

approaching her handing her files " I guess the base got used to scary Daisy" said Camelia appearing

from the walls holding a puppy in her hand" I hope he's potty trained I don't want to find it peeing on

Lola" I said glaring at her she smiled then said" don't worry Fitzy Jemma and I have been taking care of

him" she said I shook my head hoping I don't regret this decision " GOD Damn it " came from Daisy who

threw her glass of blood across the room seeing it shatter to pieces I could tell she wasn't happy. She

then started to stand up getting angry at the tv" they make SHIELD look like the monsters" said Daisy

walking back and forth frustrated on what to do. I noticed the news feed about our rescue " I figured

that the public would look at us as bad for "kidnapping" our new friend" I said with air quotes mocking

there way of them saying recusing our new friend. Seeing Daisy calm down afterwards I noticed Camelia

picking up the broken pieces of glass with her powers putting the glass back together" speaking of do we

know his name " I asked Daisy she turned to me annoyed then added" his name is Franklin Bowmen"

she said walking to the sink to grab a towel to clean up the blood on the ground" I hope we find these

guys and get some answers" said Daisy bending down to clean up the mess good thing there is tile in

this room I thought seeing her pick it up " well if you ever want help with interrogation you know who to

ask" said Camelia with a smile I noticed her wearing a shield outfit like Daisy's and May's I crossed my

arms turning to her" where did you get that" she smiled then said" I made it" she said " she isn't lying

Coulson" came from Daisy who could tell she was telling the truth" you can sense if I was lying or not"

said Camelia surprised " Daisy turned grabbing a new glass pouring blood into it " ya why not" she said

frustrated still with what happened. I chimed in" Camelia is a reaper she's probably the most powerful

being we have in shield right now you must be special to sense her emotions and feelings" I said Daisy

shrugged then said" whatever I figured she was like us just with creepy weird powers" she said sitting

back down going to work" sir Agent May is on the phone she say's its important" came from Agent

Larson who handed me the phone" what is it May you find anything" I said " Coulson I discovered the

name of this new organization from our new friend I met" she said I then heard a load thump then a

grunt from May and groan of pain from someone on her side" turns out they are known as HIDCU's

Hybrid Inhuman Dispatched Containment Unit" she said I put it on speaker for everyone to here" I never

heard of them" I said I then heard Camelia play with the puppy hearing it bark" they were created after

the events of Hydra finally falling they don't play around my friend here tells me that they don't harm

them only contain them to make sure they aren't a threat to the public and themselves" she said I then

looked at Daisy then began" if they want a hybrid then lets give them one May take care of our new

friend then meet me back at base and make sure he doesn't remember a thing" I said "got it Phil" said

May who hung up I then turned towards Daisy" how about we let these Hybrid Inhuman Dispatch Unit

meet SHIELD for the first time" I said I then turned towards Larson" go get Jemma and Fitz I'm going to

need help with faking video and news's report" I said he nodded then ran off" what do you want me to

do Sir" said Daisy looking at me I then crossed my arms then added" how about we let you run amuck

and show off your new powers then bait the HIDCU's and get them to come face to face with us" I said

with a smirk Daisy smiled then said" want to see a magic trick" she said smirking I laughed then turned

noticing Jemma and Fitz running to me oh boy this is going to be fun.

A base in northern America hidden to the public eye a base used to house and contain hybrids and in humans alike.

Commander Nick Rickson pov

I was walking down the compound seeing some agents walk by as I made my way to Director Sandra

holding a iPad in hand I noticed her talking into a phone " alright make sure you can find out what

happened to Mathews and get him looked at I've already lost 6 agents to that monster I can't lose any

more" she said I could tell she was referring to Dimitri Rosemond. "mam we have made progress in our

search for that basterd" I said looking at her she turned to me with a smile" Rickson im glad you are ok I

heard you had a run in with a agent of SHIELD Quake aka Daisy Johnson" she said with a look of worry "

don't worry I'm fine my team is alright as well I'm just trying to figure out why SHIELD wants a hybrid

and how the hell they got the upper hand we got there first" I said annoyed knowing we had the upper

hand seeing they only had two agents one being a inhuman. " Rickson we shouldn't under estimate

them but we have the upper hand they don't know who we are and we are going to make sure we can

send them a message" she said looking serious I then nodded then added" I heard you talking about

agent Mathews is everything alright" I asked putting my arms behind my back following her as she made

her way to command she sighed then began" few hours ago Jackson and Crews found him hand cuffed

to a a light post beaten up pretty bad" she said " he doesn't remember what happened to him but he

only remembers running into a Asian women who he puts it as " she then used air quote's "ready to

break some bones" she said I got serious then questioned" was it one of Dimitri's many followers " I said

getting angry she then shook her head no adding" no he they said that he could tell she was human but

was able to fight like a terminator bringing Mathews down like he was nothing" I was surprised then

added" that's not possible Mathews is one of our best fighters" she nodded agreeing then added" I

know but Jackson and Crews said he got the wind knocked out of him by this women they couldn't fine

anyone when they found him so who ever she works for knows about us we need to find her" she said

looking serious I then noticed agent Florence approaching " mam we discovered a new hybrid one who

seems to be a mix between a vampire and a werewolf" I looked at the computer to see pictures of a

blond woman attacking what looked like some low level gang members" they treat her as some hero in

Chicago protecting some kids and recusing someone from a burning building" said Florence I then

noticed the women wearing a black jacket and dark blue pants her face covered on the news feed"

when was this" a day ago " she nodded then began" alright lets get down there and find this hybrid and

bring them in" Florence nodded running off going to let them team know I then saw Sandra put on a

vest" im going with you need all the help you can get" she said I jumped" out of the question Sandra im"

before I could finish she respawned" that's a order Rickson I can't afford to lose more agents " I then

saw her stop seeing her began to cry I ran up holding her" don't worry Mam I understand " I said

knowing she cared about her team very much I then added" alright mam lets go get this hybrid" I said

she nodded with a smile I then turned and walked off to go get ready If I run into SHIELD again its

payback time.

A old bar in the south side of Chicago on a cool late night

Daisy's Pov

I was really hoping this HIDU guys take the bait I wanted them stopped for capturing hybrids. I was

approaching the bar Coulson had me go to where the trap was set " I hope this works" I said to myself as

I crossed the street as it was as I opened the door and stepped in I noticed agents I recognized taking the

disguise as civilizing's. they were talking and acting the part "Alright everybody Agent Johnson is here

lets hope they show" Said Coulson as I knew he leaked out where I hid myself when I wasn't out being as

Fitz put it "being a hybrid in nature" as I approached the bar and sat down I noticed the mirror on the

wall I saw my reflection myself in a dark jacket blue shirt I had my hood on knowing I had to fit the part.

Camelia was able to change my appearance with a spell to show me as a blond women with blue eyes so

this group don't find out its me " Sir two SUV's and a Semi Truck are approaching the bar they are all

black and not from Chicago" said Jemma sounding serious and ready. "Alright everyone be ready" said

Coulson there where about 60 agents in this bar. I then noticed May and Coulson at the end of the bar

drinking some bear I then turned to the bar owner seeing him jump from my appearance " easy Luis you

know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important" said Coulson talking to the bar owner on a communicator

who had been a friend to Coulson for a few years now he was a old under cover buddy back before I

joined. I smiled showing my fangs to him seeing him jump then looked down at the table in front of me

then started to draw a smiley face in the wood with my claws.

Coulson's pov

I looked towards Daisy seeing her enjoy her role " she's good at giving Luis a heart attack" joked May I

nodded then added" I had Jemma and Fitz have fun with her alter ego seeing what they can do" I said

looking at her draw a smiley face on his table. I then heard the door burst opened to see several armed

men and a single women walk in approaching Daisy" show time" I said seeing them aim towards her

back turned to them not interested in her new attackers.

Daisy's Pov

I heard them approach me " well this was easy seems we have you where we want you " said a Women i

n front I smiled turning pulling my hood off revealing myself" funny I was going to say the same thing" I

said with a smirk surprising them I then saw everyone in the bar get up pointing guns at them " you

again" said one of the men in front" her name is Daisy Johnson and you fell for my trap" said Coulson

walking out with May pointing a gun at them" put your weapons down now" said one of the agents as

he pointed his gun at the men in the room" what do you want us to do mam" as the men pointed there

guns at us one at me I could tell he wasn't to happy with me attacking him the last time I only smirked at him as he glared at me " do as they say something tells me SHIELD wanted us to come here" said the women with a annoyed tone. I saw them put there weapons down Coulson then began" Director Zoey

Rena Sandra of HIDCU's aka Hybrid inhuman Dispatch Containment unit" said Coulson with a smirk "a

pleasant surprise I didn't think I would meet you Phil Coulson" she said with a smirk then eyed him

seeing him wear a nice suit in a place like this" I like your taste Director Coulson" said Sandra with a

smile I then felt May's heart beat fast was May Jealous I thought seeing her glare and Sandra" well I

have to say if I can bait you like this then you aren't very bright" she only crossed her arms as her men

held their hands up I then heard her began" it was only a matter of time before SHIELD found us I

wouldn't be surprise you used a fake video to set this up" she said looking at us with interested needs.

Coulson only smile then began" it wasn't a fake video only slightly edited" he said he then looked to me"

show them " he said with a smiled I nodded then turned to them then with a finger I put it to my lips

then with a evil grin I began" shhhhh" I said with a evil smile showing my teeth and eyes to them

causing them to jump " well seems SHIELD has a freak of nature on there said" said a man getting in

front of Sandra glaring at me " easy Rickson we wouldn't want to get on Agent Johnson bad side she can

bring a building down on us" said Sandra who pulled him back looking at Coulson and i. I only shrugged

crossing my arms then walking to May with a evil smile on my face then whispered" you jealous of

Coulson's new friend" May glared at me then looked away annoyed as I was able to sense her feelings

and emotions. " I don't want to be enemy's I only wish to know why you have been taking hybrid's and

Inhumans away " said Coulson I then noticed Sandra cross her arms then got ready to say something but

stopped she looked somewhat sad she then sighed then began" 5 years ago the government figured

that inhumans would be a threat to the public so they created the Inhuman Dispatch and containment

unit only to figure out there was more out there they then tasked us with hunting down hybrids as well

making sure we keep them from harming the public" she said I looked at her I could tell she was telling

the truth I approached Coulson nodding letting him know she was telling the truth "I'm guessing by your

agent she knows I'm telling the truth" said Sandra looking serious at Coulson. " you have done your

homework and know a lot about Hybrids " said Coulson looking at her she nodded " I " she was cut off

by one of her agents" mam one of our bases was attacked its Dimitri" he said " what that prick has balls

if he thinks he would get away with this" she then looked towards Coulson I then chimed in" wait are

you saying Dimitri Rosemond he's one of the black hand member's" I said looking at her then Coulson "

he was the one who put agent Carson in the hospital" I said getting angry my claws coming out " if

Shield isn't our enemy then help us " said Sandra as she picked up her gun her team as well she then

turned to walk out" don't move" yelled May holding her gun out Coulson then put his arm out" let them

go May they aren't our enemy " he then ran ahead May Mack and I not far behind" wait let us help you

we have more experience with the black hand then you do " said Coulson looking at Sandra and her

team I could tell these guys where experts but I knew they would be walking into a blood bath if they

fought the black hand "find you want to help then stay out of my way Dimitri is mind" said Rickson

shoving past me and Mack " your agent isn't very smart" said May annoyed " Dimitri put six of my best

men in a hospital I won't let him escape this " before she could finish two SUV starting approach us I

then heard gun fire I then turned to Coulson and tackled him behind a car covering him with my body

making sure he was ok from gun fire. Shield agents and Sandra's men fired back " Sandra NO" came

from Rickson who ran to her I saw her on the ground bullet in her chest she was breathing hard gasping

for air" don't die on me damn it stay with me" yelled Rickson helping her with what he can. I then

noticed Dimitris men getting picked off one by one as they were inexperienced against SHIELD and

HIDCU agents together "Coulson are you ok" came from May who was hiding behind a car with Mack"

I'm find Jemma Fitz get down here we need medical unit ASAP" he said he then ran to Sandra taking his

Jacket off to help with the bleeding " put your hand here " said Coulson getting to work he then pulled

his belt of wrapping it around her arm I then turned to see some agents tackling what was left of

Dimitris men to the ground cuffing them. I noticed one was fighting back punching agent Walsh in the

face causing her to fall to the ground then pushing another way I ran up then kicked him hard in the

stomach knocking him into a car he then fell to the ground on his stomach struggling to get up I then

put my foot on his back pushing him down" STAY DOWN" I yelled I then looked at Walsh" you ok " I said

she nodded then getting up blood dripping from her nose she then grabbed the prick cuffing him I took

my foot off then walked up to Coulson Mack and May following behind I then turned to see Fitz and

Jemma running up " ill take Sandra to HQ and get her worked on " said Coulson looking at Rickson "fine

im going to find Dimitri and put a bullet in him " he said pulling back on the firing pin of his rifle " wait

take my agents with you they can help " he said looking towards May Mack and I. "they can help " said

Coulson putting a hand on his shoulder i could tell Rickson was worried for Sandra I then saw Rickson

look towards us then began" fine but when we find Dimitri he is mind" he said May stepped forward

then began" works for me I wanted to put a bullet in him for a long time after what he did " said May I

knew she was referring to Carson who is in a coma. I then saw Jemma bringing me my gauntlets "LETS

GO EVERYONE" yelled Rickson walking to a simi truck with a trailer in it I could tell it was where the men

where being held I followed Behind Mack and May as we made our way on the truck the door closing

behind as I slipped on my gauntlets May getting her guns ready and Mack pumping his shotgun.

The HIDCU and May, Mack, and Daisy where on their way to a abandon factory just outside of Chicago where Dimitri and what remained as his small army held up they were geared up and ready.

Mack's Pov

We were almost to the factory where Dimitri was holding up I could tell everyone was ready for action "

oh boy something as beautiful as that must have a name" came from a agent approaching me looking at

my shotgun axe I could tell he was interested in it" Names Bennet Cain a I'm glad to know that Shield

has agents interested in engineering as much as I am" he said tipping his hat I could tell he was a Texan

by the way he acted" Al Mackenzie " I said looking at him " this is Melinda May and Daisy Johnson" I said

looking at my friends he nodded then smiled then said" pleasure to meet such fine women" he said May

just glared and Daisy gave a small wave I then noticed Rickson approaching us looking like he was ready

to hurt someone" I hope Coulson is right about you three I lost 6 agents to this guy cant have SHIELD

agents on my hand as well" he said crossing his arms. I noticed May look somewhat sorry for him

showing sympathy" we know what its like to face someone and lose love ones in the process don't

worry we are probably far more familiar with this then you and your team are" said May becoming

serious again. Rickson just turned and walked off annoyed at us "don't let the big man bug ya he is a lot

softer then you think " he then turned his gaze to Daisy" so you're a hybrid be weird knowing what we

hunt is fighting with us now" he said with a smile "don't think Coulson will let you off the hook " said

May crossing her arms " don't worry miss I get the gist of it also if you think we torcher your kind we

don't we only house them to help keep them from hurting people" he said with a thick accent looking at

Daisy. "don't worry I know you guys are telling the truth" said Daisy who was somewhat trusting while

at the same time concerned with im guessing what he means by housing them . "I still don't trust them"

said May turning to look at the camera feeds and news feeds of the attack in Chicago that happened not

just five minutes ago. I could tell as I looked around the semi-truck that these guys all have history of

their own all banding together as brothers and sisters in arms to fight for a cause as SHIELD does. "I then

turned to see Rickson approach us again" we are almost there 5 minutes get ready " he said getting his

gun ready I turned to Daisy and May" alright lets get this over with and make it back to HQ I got some

beers with our names on it" I said with a smile " works for me " said Daisy May just nodded then pulled

out her pistol getting it ready" alright everyone hold on going for a ride" said im guessing the driver as

he revved the engine of the truck I heard gun fire outside im guessing we were approaching the base. All

of a sudden the whole trailer shook as we smashed into a gate blocking the path to the old car factory

that went out of business 10 years ago. I then heard breaks slamming and more gun fire" LETS MOVE"

yelled Rickson slamming a button with his fists opening several doors. We then all ran out getting to

cover as we were being shot at I then fired my gun providing cover for May as she charged in taking on

three guys at a gun turret taking them all down one by one. I ran up tackling one to the ground who

were aiming for Rickson " thanks " he said seeing me punch him the guy in the head knocking him out I

then turned to see several men rush us" damn how many of these guys are there" said Daisy who used

her powers on the small army blasting them back her blast smashing into the wall of the factory blasting

a hole in the wall" that's one way to make a door" said A HIDCU agent running up towards us" sir Dimitri

is here he's further inside Peter and Quills spotted him running inside" he said Looking at Rickson "

alright you stay out here with the rest of the team "he then turned to Daisy May and I " you three your

with me " I pumped my shot gun then ran after him seeing him turn running in the building I could hear

Daisy and May not far behind me. As we ran in we ran down a corridor " RAAAAAA" came from behind

me as a man tackled me to the wall knocking my gun out of my hand I turned grabbing him then

punching him hard knocking him to the ground I then was punched in the face while being pushed into a

wall I kicked the guy in the chest knocking him back I then turned to Rickson and Daisy who were

working together fighting off our attackers" well seems you aren't to bad after all" said Rickson looking

at Daisy who punched a man in the face knocking him out" told you we are good" said Daisy looking

back Rickson then nodded then turned grabbing one guy off of May who was struggling with two men

and punching him I ran up and tackled another guy picking him up and slammed him into what used to

be I'm guessing a utility's closet. "the black hand will not be stopped" yelled one of our attackers

punching May in the face witch only pissed her off she ended up shooting the guy in the leg then kicking

him in the face hard sending him into a wall.

As the team fought their way through what seemed like endless supply of bad guys Rickson spotted

Dimitri who fled into a new area of the factory " there is that prick he's mind" said Rickson snapping the

neck of one of the soldiers then running off " jeez how many guys are in this damn factory" yelled Daisy

who then jumped off of a table punching a guy in the face knocking down 4 soldiers in the process

"Rickson wait for me " yelled Mack Chasing after he then turned to May and Daisy" go we got this"

yelled May who then was shoved into a wall by two guys one was then grabbed by Daisy who impaled

his eyes with her claws "AWWWWW" he yelled in pain as he back up holding his eyes only to fall

through a window falling out of the building landing on a car outside since they were now on the second

floor. Mack was making his way into what looked like a crafting part of the factory he held his gun high

looking around" I have to say Commander Rickson for someone who is in over their heads you sure

know how to cause a lot of trouble" he heard he got to cover then looked over to see Rickson on the

ground holding his leg and Dimitri standing there holding a gun. He was in a dark black suit and red tie

and was wearing dress shoes. " im going to kill you son of a bitch" yelled Rickson who then jumped up

and tackled him to the ground the gun flying across the room as Rickson started to fight him. Mack

started to run up to help only to get tackled by a merk who worked for Dimitri. As Mack and this

mercenary struggled fighting each other Rickson was pushed onto a conveyer belt his vest being held on

to by Dimitri" your agent begged for her life as she was forced to suck my sons dick I enjoyed her

suffering." he said with a glee who punched Rickson" you fucking monster im going to tear your throat

out" yelled Rickson who stabbed Dimitri with a knife shoving him off. Mack was able to fight off his

attacker shoving him into a grinder who was being turned into meat soup. Mack then picked up his gun

and was ready to fire but was then shot in the leg by another mercenary" god damn it" yelled Mack who

collapsed to the floor holding his leg. The mercenary was about to fire again but was then stabbed in the

throat by Rickson who then tackled Dimitri shoving him into a desk full of old papers " you think the

black hand would be so easy to stop " yelled Dimitri who punched Rickson in the face knocking him back

on to a Table " I STARTED the black hand and I will not allow some half ass SHIELD agents and no name

group of mercenaries stop me" he said pulling out a gun ready to fire at Rickson. "GAH " yelled Dimitri as

he was shot in the arm by Mack holding a pistol Rickson then used this chance tackling Dimitri onto a

conveyer belt " ill make sure you see your friends in the same grave I'm going to burry you in" yelled

Rickson who rammed a chain hook in his side then shoving him into a bunch of gears witch caught

Dimitri who in turned started getting grind up limbs being pulled apart. Rickson stepped back seeing

Dimitri finally being killed " that's for my agents" he said collapsing onto a table holding his side where

he was shot" good riddance " said Mack holding his leg, As the factory gears started shutting down

Mack turned to see May and Daisy running up May's nose was bleeding and her eye was black from

getting punched in the face" are you guys ok" they asked running to them.

Mack's Pov

As I held my leg I saw them approached us helping us I noticed Daisy's hands where covered in blood

mostly her fingers I then asked" heartbroken" I said she shook her head" no Ice pick " she said clacking

her claws together I smirked then added" fatality flawless victory" I said she laughed then helped me up

" is he dead" asked May who then noticed the blood and guts all over the gears of the factory since it

was a old car factory the old conveyer belts and gears around the place where still working after 10

years of this place shutting down " yeah he's dead" said Rickson who then turned to see his agents run

up to him" Rickson you ok" he nodded seeing his agents help him one putting his arm around her"

thanks to these three we were able to stop a monster from killing more people " he said looking towards

us " thank you for helping us on this one my men and I owe you one" he said as he started limping out of

the factory. May Daisy and I made our way out as well knowing it was over and time to go home I'm

wondering what Coulson will do with these guys they are good and seem to want to do good for

humanity.

As the Daisy Mack and May and the HIDCU where ready to leave Coulson greeted them telling them there will be some changes and that the HIDCU will be joining SHIELD.

Coulson's pov

As I saw Rickson and his team gather around the factory I noticed May getting looked at my doctors on

seen and Mack getting his leg worked on from where he was shot I guess I could tell it was a mission

accomplish. "im glad to see everyone are alright " I said seeing Daisy approach me she was wiping her

hands with a cloth " Is Zoey alright" said Rickson holding his side standing up limping towards me " she's

doing fine Rickson she is going to make a full recovery the bullet missed her heart by 10 inches " I said

seeing him and his team sigh in relief I then crossed my arms and began" alright everyone I understand

you work under a privet jurisdiction but of right now you now all work for SHIELD " looking at them then

continued" I could use a team such as your self's and with the right tools we can bring in more hybrids

or inhuman's in a safe manor and not harm them I understand you work for Sandra so that's why im

allowing you guys to continue on your own free will as long as you report to me " I said seeing them all

stand attention " but what of Sandra has she agreed to this" I nodded " she woke not to long ago she

and I had a conversation about this and she agrees she wants to help keep humanity and the inhuman

and hybrid population safe and with us working together we can achieve that" I said seeing them all talk

to each other in whisper's " they are all good fighters it's a smart idea Coulson" said May approaching

me " I agree with May" said Daisy with a smile looking at Rickson " these guys work as a united team

they would look good on the side of SHIELD" said Mack agreeing " thankyou sir we wont let you down"

said Rickson taking his hand out for a shake I took it and began" Sandra told me about you and your

team always following orders and to not harm anyone you bring in" I said with a smile. Rickson nodded

then turned then walked off going to his team " Coulson we struck a massive blow to the Black Hand it

wont be long till they try for revenge " said May crossing her arms looking at the old car factory I nodded

then smirked knowing the black hand will be running scared for a while" don't worry May these guys will

be going into hiding and when they surface we will take them out one by one" I said seeing her relax a

bit I could tell she knew we were turning the tables on them.

As Coulson his team and the HIDCU headed home Coulson pondered how this could end up being

something very good for SHIELD will hes busy with the black hand the HIDCU can help deal with the new

Inhumans and Hybrids it will be a good partnership that should last for years after all they both have the

same enemies and the same goals to protect the public and stop evil.

Hello sorry it took so long for this chapter my eldest dog past away last Thursday at midnight and I was taking a break trying to gather my thoughts for this story. I noticed that there are times where I don't explain very well about something or a location or place I'm used to making these stories in my mind and controlling it all through my mind so I'll make sure in future chapters I do that and explain my story better I hope you enjoy what I have created so far thankyou for reading. I also will try to avoid point of views and do more narration for future chapters to help with the story kind of weird for the characters to say what they do.


	9. Chapter9

Marvels Agents of Shield

The Executioner

After a week and meeting of the HIDCU SHIELD and there new found allies have worked hard and saving

many new Hybrids and In humans alike. SHEILD have been gaining a massive advantage against the black

hand who have been in hiding ever since the death of Dimitri. Director Coulson has made a new

friendship with Zoey Sandra but there has been some talk at SHIELD it may be more than a friendship.

Director Coulson and Sandra where having a business dinner as Coulson told his team May of coursed

followed to watch him as there enemies could try something "Come-on May you know no one would

attack "said Jemma on her communicator who was getting the base ready for Easter with Camelia and

Fitz. "oh May is just jealous of Coulson's new dinner date "said Daisy walking in with a big box of Easter

stuff May just ignored them and continued to listen in on Sandra's and Coulson's conversation. Coulson

and Sandra where at very nice restaurants in Las Vegas named the Sinatra Italian food May was three

tables from Coulson trying her best to hide but Sandra already knew she was there and so did Coulson.

"Coulson I believe this was a business dinner" asked Sandra with a smirk" May just followed me to make

sure im safe after all the striking blow we gave to the black hand really made them hate us now mostly

me" he said looking at his menu on what to order. Sandra then looked to Coulson who put down his

menu and began" Coulson I believe I have something you will be interested in a hybrid safe haven

community in the mountains of Colorado "said Sandra sipping some wine Coulson was surprised by this.

"what how did you find out about this" she then shifted herself in her chair and handed Coulson a file

under the table" few days ago Rickson and his team got intel about this safe haven from a concerned

source as they put it we have no clue who sent us this information "Said Sandra Coulson nodded then

began" where you able to trace it " she shook her head no" there was no location it was sent to us by a

hybrid we rescued off of the streets a 15 year old boy running from corrupted police in Detroit they

were trying to use the hybrids to capture them so the black hand can use them who ever gave this kid

the information about this safe haven must know that the black hand are bad and this secret person

also had a file about Agent Johnson" she said handing Coulson a file he was surprised "who was able to

get all this information about my agent without even knowing I have never released this to the public

about her new change" said Coulson who was getting annoyed with their new admire " this makes no

sense" said Coulson closing it looking around seeing May eye him he nodded she then got up and

started walking towards him taking the files from Coulson's hands then walking off " I need to make sure

no one knows about this and we find this helpful source before the black hand does" said Coulson

getting up" well it was a pleasant to see you after a week of work I hope we can see each other again"

said Sandra with a smile Coulson nodded then said" Don't worry I rather enjoy seeing you " he said with

a smile then walked off heading towards May who was angry not at just these files about Daisy and who

this secret Admire is but the fact Coulson is starting to like Sandra who was wearing a black dress with

high heels and was wearing a nice scarf as well. As Coulson walked out with May behind he wanted to

make sure everyone was in his office when he got there" let the team know that I want them in my

office when I get there" he said getting in his car May nodding following behind.

As Coulson arrived back at base his team in his office waiting to give his team the latest update about their new friend trying to figure out what their next move is going to be.

Coulson's pov

"Alright everyone seems we got a new admire on our hands since they somehow found out about

Daisy's new condition and on top of that a safe haven for hybrids" said Coulson throwing a file down on

his desk. "How is that possible I never revealed myself out in the public but to other hybrids" said Daisy

taking the file seeing a picture of herself in the folder she was wondering searching her mind trying to

find out who saw her face "im not sure and I don't believe it's the black hand we dealt with or killed any

of their members who seen your hybrid side" said Coulson getting annoyed" oh boy this cant be good"

said Fitz seeing the file about the hybrid safe haven" oh good Coulson you and your team are here nice"

came from Victor as he walked in surprising everyone "can this wait Victor " he said annoyed and not in

the mood for anything" sorry about this is about Daisy and its important" respond Victor with a serious

look he then placed down a big book on the table it was brown and had a few silver lines on it with what

looked like a dear a axe and a angle and what looked like a big animal like a rhino. Coulson sighed then

began" alright Victor what is it " I said seeing him open the book till he stopped at a page then turned

the book to us and showed a picture of a man holding a sword in one hand a flower in another "long ago

in another universe that does not reside in this one had a hybrid who gained power beyond the limit of a

normal hybrid " he began placing the book down for all of us to see" Daisy has shown signs of this hybrid

returning one known as a executioner this hybrid lasted for about 1000 years before he gave his life to

close a hell portal opening up the executioner is what I believe Daisy is becoming again" there was that

name again" why do you and Camila keep calling me that" said Daisy annoyed "Daisy you were able to

sense if Camila was lying right well there is no one on this planet but a few other reapers and myself

who are able to do that you are the exception you could probably tell if I'm lying" said Victor pulling a

apple out of thin air then eating it. "How did you do that" said Jemma surprised" what im hungry" he

said then walking towards Daisy "listen I know this is a lot to take in but you are the executioner be a

matter of time before you are able to bring down gods Daisy "said Victor I noticed that Daisy fidgeted a

bit hearing this I could tell she was to see and know that Victor was telling the truth. "this is insane you

can't just say Daisy is something without" before May could finish Daisy approached her" he isn't lying

May" said Daisy May was shocked "listen I'm not trying to tell you this to put you down I really don't

believe in this crap all I know is you got the powers at be scared" said Victor everyone looked at him

wondering what he means "they believe you and your team Coulson are probably the most dangress

people on the plant now that Daisy is a hybrid and you know so much about this and no im not talking

about Kathryn talking about the true powers " I shook my head" that's crazy if they think we are

dangress look at who they partner up with "I said looking at Victor and thinking about his sister as well

"that's just how it is" said Victor with a smirk. " well Coulson that's all I wanted to let you know I'll leave

you to whatever you were going to do I got to go hunt down a shrew beast its been running amuck

trying to mate with a human destroying a police station and eating a store full of flowers" he said picking

up his book then turning to walk out but stopped then turned to us" Coulson ill keep you posted if there

are anything new with the black hand the powers at be foundation different from the actual powers are

after them as much as you are " he said he then turned putting on his glasses then vanishing. I smiled

seeing everything shocked by this I only enjoyed this" well Coulson I have no clue what Victor is going on

about but from what I heard you go on the craziest of adventures when you aren't around" said May

everyone in the room agreeing with her. "Victor and I have known each other for 10 years now ive

learned a lot and when Victor says something about something he really means it" I said I then noticed

Daisy looking at the file about the hybrid safe haven" how did you get this Coulson we never been able

to find out about this place" said Daisy who was completely surprised by this file" Sandra handed it to

me during Diner they rescued a 15 year old boy who was a hybrid our new admire somehow met this

boy gave him the information and vanished before anyone could do a thing" I said seeing Mack looking

at the file Jemma on her computer looking up the video feed of that rescue mission in Detroit. As I

watched it with her I noticed that Rickson and his team where approached by the boy as if he wanted to

be rescued he didn't fight back at all witch is not normal for Rickson's team at all" seems we need to

speak to this boy since he wanted to be rescued" I said looking at my team. "sir the boy is being held at

the HIDCU compound if you wish to speak to him" said Jemma going through the files on the computer

"let me come with Coulson should help the boy feel like he can trust you if someone like him is around"

said Daisy looking at me I nodded" good idea alright everyone for now see if you can find out more

about this safe haven Daisy and I will be speaking with the boy " I said everyone nodded I then turned

Daisy followed as we walked out of my office to the garage getting into Lola.

As Coulson and Daisy arrived at the HIDCU compound they set up their meeting with the young hybrid

Coulson is hoping to get some answers as they arrived in the meeting room they noticed the boy was

somewhat scared and it wasn't Coulson it was Daisy. "its alright Peter Agent Johnson here won't hurt

you she's here to ease everything so you know a hybrid lives with Shield" said Sandra who stood close

by him he hid behind her" he didn't act like this around anyone here till you arrived Coulson " Coulson

looked at him then at Daisy who was feeling somewhat bad for the kid" Daisy why don't you leave for a

few minutes and once peter calms down you can come back is that ok peter" Daisy wanted to protest

but understood what Coulson was doing Peter nodded understanding that Coulson and Daisy where

nice" she's the death bringer " he said hiding behind Sandra as Daisy walked out Coulson rose a eyebrow

" Death bringer you mean executioner " he nodded Coulson smiled as he sat down at the table " don't

worry Daisy has only done that to people who" he caught himself he wasn't sure how to talk to him

about this" she kills bad people does she" he said coming out of hiding walking up to the table" that's

correct peter" said Coulson "my mother told me that the death bringer will punish the bad children if

they misbehave" I looked at Sandra who in turn shrugged peter then sat down he was light skin had one

red eye one green eye tan jacket blue shirt jeans and normal shoes with a hat to go with. " tell me peter

do you know why Daisy and I are here today" he looked at me then quietly began" you wish to know if I

have been good" Coulson could tell he was scared but it made no sense why would this boy be afraid of

Daisy she would never hurt a child" no that's not it but I know that you have been good for Sandra and

her friends right" he said looking at Sandra she smiled then said" he's been good helping us understand

what he is" by the looks of it he was half Ettrick Angle half Kalbi beast "I wish to know who gave you this

flash drive to give to the HIDCU when they picked you up" said Coulson placing it down on the table

peter was quiet then said quietly " a friend gave it to me they said the Protector will want to see it" he

said Coulson was confused" who do you refer as the protector" he asked peter was quiet then began"

Daisy" was the only word he said Coulson was surprised he knew her name" why does this friend of

yours refers to her as the protector" said Coulson who looked at the glass window on the wall then back

to the boy. He was quiet wasn't sure what to say then began" Daisy once saved her child " Coulson was

surprised by this just then Daisy walked in and the boy jumped seeing her "easy its ok she won't hurt

you wouldn't you like to talk to Daisy ask her anything" said Sandra who kneeled down to peter who

looked at her then at Daisy" hey do you like magic " said Daisy who tried to get the boy to ease up a bit

the boy nodded and Daisy smiled pulling a coin out of her jacket" hey that's mine" said Coulson who was

annoyed with Daisy taking his stuff she then took the coin and flicked It with her finger it vanished as if it

vanished from thin air" where's the coin" said Daisy with a smile she then pulled it out of Coulson's ear

who looked at Daisy then felt his ear somewhat shocked by this" how did you do that" said Coulson

peter laughed then said" the protector cant reveal her secrets" he said Daisy smiled and Coulson knew

the trick worked as Coulson played along with this Daisy then sat down placing her hands on the table.

"peter why do you call me the protector" asked Daisy wondering as much as Coulson does" that's what

mother called the angle who protects Children like me" he said playing with his hat Daisy looked at

Coulson then wondered something" so about your friend could you possibly tell me who they are" asked

Coulson the boy looked at Sandra then asked" can I get some water" Sandra wanted to say something

but seems this boy wants to keep this so called friend a secret "Coulson something tells me Peter does

not want to talk about this" said Sandra who was in a defensive mood about peter Coulson could tell

Sandra was protective over children probably because of a traumatic event that happened with she was

younger losing her bother in a car accident according to the police but Sandra believes it was much

more. Coulson looked at Daisy as she did the same then Coulson began" alright Peter thank you for what

you said but if you ever want to talk again please let me know" he said with a smile Daisy wanted to say

something but Coulson stopped her in fear of peter getting scared. As Sandra and Peter left Daisy was

wondering why she was called the protector" I don't get it first I was the death bringer now the

protector" said Daisy shaking her head trying to figure things out" im guessing it has something to do

with a past event he saw something or someone who was similar to you and thinks of you as the

protector" said Coulson as he stood up Daisy doing the same "we should get back and see what the

team has learned" said Coulson seeing Daisy putting her hands in her pockets "peter looked at your

hands when I asked about his friend he must be able to sense your powers not hybrid, inhuman" said

Coulson as he opened the door for Daisy "he is able to do that" asked Daisy. Coulson and Daisy talked

about the types of Demons and Angles that are out there as they walked to the garage to head back to

base.

As Coulson and Daisy returned to base Daisy went to her room as Coulson found out that there secret

admire used to be with the black hand but left after a betray and death of a friend as Coulson went to

his office after a long night he discovered a flash drive on his desk with what looked like lip stick on it

Coulson knew Daisy May or Jemma never do this so it must be there secret admire. As Coulson activated

the hard drive on his computer a file popped up " Dear Coulson I want you to know you got a traitor

among your ranks I stopped them before they revealed the hiding location of Bobby and Hunter they

were almost exposed but I hacked into them and stopped them before they could for now you should

keep a eye on everyone at SHIELD only person you should trust is Daisy at your base that's it I would

want to meet you in person but I cant show my face till the time is right until then The Watcher".

As Coulson sat back in his chair he wondered about this secret admire why they want to help so much. If

there truly is another traitor among us I need to be carful and make sure I find them before they do so

major damage to SHIELD or the HIDCU Coulson said to himself as he looked out his office window seeing

his team walk around and others as well this is going to be a lot of work and hard to do with only one he

can trust well besides Camila of course.

I apologies for the long wait ugh I struggled with this chapter not sure why I will make sure chapter 10 and 11 don't take so long and Im going to make sure we finally get to see why Daisy Johnson is known as the executioner for now hope you enjoy this chapter


	10. Chapter 11

Marvels agents of Shield

The hunt is on

SHIELD headquarters early in the morning

Daisy was in the mess hall with Hunter and Mack Bobbie and Hunter where brought back from Europe

as Coulson wanted to make sure his agents where safe. After he found out about the traitor among

shield he had to protect his agents. Hunter and Mack where talking about some new group called the

Equals who fight over the idea of putting inhumans in prison or capturing them and torturing them and

stuff. " Man its bad enough we got the black hand now we got these new guys like the watch dogs

what's next Ultron returns "came from Hunter annoyed "if anything we hope Coulson can find some

way to pin them down allowing us to take them out "came from Mack putting a toolbox on the table

getting ready to work on a car "guys we are needed in the main op room" came from Jemma who ran in

"oh goodie hope its Coulson coming up with a plane to deal with the Equals" came from Hunter the

others agreeing as they all made there way to his office. As they walked in they found May and Coulson

looking over a file " what's up boss got something for us" asked Hunter leaning against a wall. "I just

discovered a secret base for the Equals seems they have a broadcast network as well " said Coulson

looking at his team" finally some action" said Hunter tired of all this waiting" Daisy Hunter Mack I want

you three to check it out Bobbie I have something important for you " said Coulson looking down at his

files Camila walked in with her puppy Spike he was a Jack Russel terrier " oooooh are we going hunting

for bad people " she said" oh look how big spike is getting" said Bobby petting him as he wagged his

tale" I still cant believe you agreed to this Coulson" said May shaking her head" i never had rules to

began with on pets" Joked Coulson knowing the others would say something" so how do you want us to

do this" said Daisy crossing her arms" try to learn there agenda and make sure you go easy on them"

Daisy smiled then added" aww I wanted to have some fun " May noticed a few strands of Daisy hair

where gray " Daisy you dying your hair" asked May Daisy looked confused" no my hair has always been

dark brown why " May was about to respawned when Jemma rushed in" sir Furys here with Tony Stark

something about a hidden Hydra base" she said" alright everyone you have your missions bobby meet

me here in two hours ill explain your mission " as Hunter Daisy and Mack walked out towards the hanger

to get geared up hunter wondered what the mission was while Daisy wondered why May asked if her

hair was grey" guys is my hair grey to you" asked Daisy looking at Mack and Hunter " looks fine to me I

don't see no grey Mate" said Hunter " must be the sun that changed the color to May " added Mack

Daisy shrugged agreeing with him but what she didn't know was May was actually seeing the truth May

might of discovered something.

Down town Los Angles later that Day Mack Daisy and Hunter where staking out a building that had the

Equals in it. "god cant we just go in and see who's boss" asked Hunter board out of his mind Mack

Chuckled " you want to be in trouble with Coulson " asked Mack " Come on Hunter Coulson wants us to

do recon not" before she could finished there was a scream and gun shots as the building exploded in a

uproar of fighting involving what looked like equal activists and people who believe inhumans are

peaceful "what the hell" said Daisy as Hunter opened the door to the Van Daisy and Mack following "

the bloody hell is going on" asked Hunter seeing People run out of the building as to people in masks

with guns came out" oh shit" said Hunter as they opened fire Hunter and the others getting to cover "

death to those who don't believe in our ways" said the Equals. As Hunter pulled out his gun " now can

we have some fun" asked hunter as he fired back scaring them away one getting hit in the process" they

aren't trained " said Daisy who then pulled out her gun "think you need that " asked Hunter seeing Daisy

roll her eyes" just move ahead we will follow" said Dasiy but before Hunter could move a car exploded

near me causing them to get behind the van more "Damn it" yelled Hunter who then looked over the

van to see a near by car on fire and some people running for there lives" we need to get these civies out

of here "said Hunter holstering his gun " go with Mack ill go in and see what I can learn " said Daisy

walking around the van lifting her hand up blasting the doors open " you heard the lady" said Mack

running over to help a women who fell from the explosion.

As Daisy made her way in the building she found a mess seems this was a turf war or something as she

continued she was charge" damn inhuman we don't want you here " he yelled swinging a bat at her she

caught it then pushed the bat in his face knocking him out " really a bat" she said throwing it to the

ground she then kicked opened a door to find a computer room with what looked like raw data being

pushed through on something. Daisy rushed up putting her flash drive in the computer and started

typing keys downloading the data " get out of here SHIELD is here" yelled someone down the hall Daisy

hid under the desk while her flash drive took the data a bunch of no named cultists from the Equals

group rushed down the hall to what looked like a garage the room Daisy was in was filled with

computers and boxes as Daisy got up she saw the flash drive was done she grabbed it and put it in her

pocket and ran out turning to a hall way with three guys " hey its that inhuman pet shield uses" said one

taking his axe he had and getting ready" really guys you don't want to do this " said Daisy knowing she

could fight them without even hitting them on how fast she can move now" im going to have fun with

you" yelled one as he swung his axe Daisy Dodged it then raised her leg high kicking him hard in the face

knocking him down another swung a fist only to get knocked out by a punch by Daisy the last guy

panicked dropping his gun " im out of here " he screamed running only to get punched by Mack who

came in to check on his partner " these guys aren't trained worth shit" came from Hunter who ran up "

well that's the least of our worries" said Daisy raising her flash drive" they where pushing thousands of

bits of data on a computer I didn't have time to look I just copied it " Mack took noticed to the two guys

knocked out on the ground" seems playing nice wasn't a option" chuckled Mack turning around to look

out at the parking lot with a bunch equal guys appearing" great more punching bags" said Hunter only

for Daisy to scare them off with her powers" lets go before the police arrive" said Daisy as she ran to the

van with Mack following behind hunter noticed that these guys where mostly just those creepy types

that sit in there basements trying to pick on people but they never really hurt anyone. As they made it to

the van they drove off" Daisy Mack Hunter come in" said Coulson on the coms" sup boss" said Hunter as

he saw Daisy grabbing her lap top " you guys finished " he asked sounding what seemed to be anger and

frustration" ya boss turns out these guys are just nobody's who probably sit in their homes all day trying

to find a way to pick on inhumans but Daisy found something you may want to see" said Hunter seeing

what looks to be videos of inhuman being tortured and other stuff as well as Hunter began to get angry

seeing a young girl was 8 and a inhuman being wiped " that's going to half to wait meet me on highway

118 just right out of town I'm meeting a traitor that turns out used to be with hydra" he said " Hydra

didn't we wipe them out" asked Mack turning on a off ramp heading to where Coulson wanted to meet"

we did but these are the remainders that are still out there also I have some bad news" he said

everyone looked at each other than Coulson continued" Agent Jemma was shot by a sniper that was

actually after me she took the bullet we got the sniper and right now being questioned as we speak I

need you guys to keep your heads when we meet the man im after im already pulling up now my team

putting them in custody" said Coulson " will Jemma be ok " said Daisy sounding worried" she's fine

bullet just struck her arm the sniper wasn't very good" Mack put the van in next gear as he took the next

off ramp" alright boss we are on our way" said Hunter" alright everyone see you soon" Daisy placed her

lap top aside and started rubbing her hands " I hope Jemma is ok" said Daisy " don't worry Turbo will

probably be with her and Camelia" said Mack turning on highway 118.

As Mack Daisy and Hunter arrived where Coulson was they found SHIELD agents everywhere and what

looked to be Iron Man and Black widow on seen as well " who knew the tin man would be here" joked

Hunter as he stepped out of the Van Daisy caught noticed to some burned up SUVs guessing from the

people they captured where Tony blasted them" good you guys are here Daisy I need your help " said

Coulson who was wiping his hands with a cloth " sure what's up " asked Daisy she then started smelling

the air as she caught whiff of blood she then noticed two Shield agents dragging a man to a big prison

truck " I need your lie detecting skills" said Coulson as he turned throwing the cloth down" Hunter Mack

help the others " got it boss" said Hunter as he picked up a bag from the van getting ready to work. As

Daisy and Coulson walked Daisy noticed May wasn't around" hey where's May " asked Daisy " she's back

at base in bed she came down with a unknown illness that apparently according to Victor is actually a

good one" Daisy became worried" will she be ok " as they arrived to a tent where three men were tied

up they were behind a glass wall in a room so they can't hear anything" she's fine remember when May

asked about your hair being grey" Daisy nodded still confused about it " well has something to do with

that ill explain later right now I need information and oh Daisy you might not like one of our Prisoners"

Daisy then stopped seeing why it was one of the black hand members who tortured the inhuman they

found a week ago in a underground cage tied up and used as a sex toy" im going to kill him" yelled Daisy

but Coulson stopped her" easy I need information first I need to know what these three know about the

black hand and why they are connected to Hydra then you can do what you want" said Coulson not in

the mood for anything right now, Daisy nodded calming down she can hear a heart racing in the room

next door a young man was scared in there he was franticly looking around " Coulson that one there will

pee his pants to anything let me have a crack at him " Coulson agreed knocking on the window three

times as two agents grabbed him and brought him in the next room Daisy was about to walk in when

Coulson grabbed her and said in a soft tone" Jemma was poisoned by the sniper they were trying to

temporary take me out to slow shield down " Daisy nodded knowing what Coulson was feeling as Daisy

walked into the room the young man was in a lose shirt lose sweat pants and a big jacket his light skin

began to become pale as Daisy walked in" please don't hurt me I don't know anything I swear" Daisy

only sat down and looked at him she placed her hands on the table her gauntlets where shining in the

sunlight that seeped in the room the agent standing by noticed how calm Daisy was not even moving "

tell me this what do you think of me when you see me " said Daisy. The man look scared and confused "

you're crazy" was the only response as he was scared Daisy shook her head the agent standing by

noticed Daisy taping her finger " you know I was in a good mood but you see the man next door is

wanted for 32 raps and recently had a sex den housing inhuman females no older then 16 so ill ask you

again" this time getting closer her " what do you think of when you see a inhuman " she said " they are

cool"! he yelled holding his hands up in defense Daisy moved back in her chair the agent next to her

looking confused and somewhat scared of Daisy now" you think we are cool" the man nodded lowering

his hands a little" then why join the enemy who SHIELD have been fighting since world war 2 explain

that to me"! yelled Daisy as the whole room shook " I did it for the money to help my sister who has

cancer " Daisy noticed his heart wasn't racing because of a lie it was because he was scared" I was just

trying to help my 8 year old sister is all" he said beginning to cry. Daisy noticed this then began " alright

im not here to hurt you what's your name mine is Daisy" she said a little annoyed she hated halving to

threaten people sometimes" Tony " he said still holding his hands up" listen I just need to know one

thing do you know a group called the black hand" said Daisy he shook his head no Daisy then asked " do

you know a man by the name Walter Howardson" said Daisy remembering a politician who apparently

has ties to the black hand " he's the guy who is running for Mayor in Texas" asked Tony lowering his

hands Daisy nodded " I heard he gets big investors from unknown sources is he part of the black hand"

asked Tony hoping this will be over soon" he may be " said Daisy getting up finishing knowing he knows

nothing nodding to the agent Daisy was about to walk out when she turned seeing him shake in his chair

still she then turned walking out " did you learned anything" asked Coulson stepping out of a

Interrogation room " besides on how to make someone scared of you no" said Daisy crossing her arms "

I figured as much maybe are other two friends would want to talk " said Coulson taking off his jacket

Fixing his sleeves" James is mine" growled Daisy as she saw him and the other guy sitting there James

Had a look of evil on his face and began to smirk looking at the window" just give up Coulson nothing

you do will get me to talk" he said with a chuckle suddenly Camelia appeared "ooooh are we going to

see the Executioner at work " she asked walking to the window looking at the two prisoners then back

to Daisy who only glared at the window" you want to see me break a spine" said Daisy her anger

spiking" easy lets talk first " said Coulson as he opened the door Daisy walked in as Coulson followed

Camelia sat down Pulling popcorn out of thin air and began to eat it " well well if its shields pet inhuman

" said James with a smirk Daisy only glared at him thinking about the many ways she wants to turn this

guy into a pretzel" one of you is going to tell me what I want to know because I am in no mood for

games right now I have a agent in the hospital and two more injured from a car bomb " said Coulson

who walked up to the table sitting down looking at them " funny what will you do find some method of

torture to get me or my friend here to talk " said James Coulson only smirked" no that would be the nice

way im going to do something else because I already know that answers to my questions im just going to

see if I get you to agree" Daisy looked at Coulson confused as the others only laughed " I didn't know the

black hand have a base in south America " said Coulson with a smirk catching the two by surprise as

Dasiy as well" tell me James you think you are the smart one I have agents all over south America

infiltrating the black hand right" James smirked " you think the black hand are dumb enough to fall for

that Falco would" he stopped realizing what he said" Falco who is this " asked Coulson with a smile "

don't think you will get me to talk im done " he said he then noticed Daisy standing there looking

shocked by how much Coulson know" well if its Quake Shields pet inhuman " said James taunting her

Daisy only glared but keeping her cool" tell me Agent Jemma how long as she been with the little

scientist boy " uh oh that's strike three" said Camelia as Daisy heard her through the wall " I imagine she

would beg to live" he said Coulson was about ready to say something when Daisy slam her hands on the

table getting close" you want to see a magic trick " said Daisy in a quiet voice her finger began to tap as

she was beyond angry right now " aww did I hit a " before he could finish Daisy grabbed a knife on a

near table and rammed it into his hand the knife going through the table as well James began to scream

as he was surprised by how strong Daisy was" Damn you bitch I'm going to" before he could finish Daisy

grabbed him pulling him down on the table her hand on his head "hears the deal im done with you and

im about ready to lose it im going ask you a question and you answer and each time you lie im going to

ram another knife into your hand and arm till I have performed a full Acupressure session on your damn

arm and hand and I know when you will be lying" he only laughed " you know what my friends will do

to" before he could finish another knife was rammed into his hand he yelled in pain once again this time

realizing that Daisy was not lying Coulson only sat back waiting for his answers he wanted" lets began"

said Coulson opening a file " DeLuca Falco is the main leader of the black hand correct" asked Coulson as

he eyed the other prisoner who had passed out from fear of Daisy " I can do this all day you know I have

plenty of time " said Coulson who looked at James as he was in a lot of pain " yes he's our leader but I

ant telling you any" before he could finish a 3rd knife was rammed in his hand this time Daisy's claws

where coming out "god damn it your bitch here is "his head was slammed on the table as he was pulled

up and slammed down by Daisy who then stepped back as she took a breather " please forgive Agent

Johnson she's gone through a new change something that has come in handy " said Coulson who looked

at James seeing his dark shirt with leather jacket over it and black pants and oddly bright yellow shoes

that did not fit the outfit at all as blood dripped from his nose he only laughed and began" so she got

strong so what you know why you don't scare me its because I have seen hell itself " Coulson laughed

from this witch surprised him "funny let me tell you something you see this" said Coulson pulling out a

syringe and placing it on the table " a friend of mine who " as Coulson stood up and walked over to a

sink to wash his hands " created a type of medicine that can heal people from fatal wounds that would

kill a person even if they had their heart removed they will still be alive " he said not in the mood for

anything now as he turned a look that he had never had before on his face witch startled the agent in

the room standing by and Daisy " im going to ask you again and again till you answer me believe it or not

I have already injected you with this so my agent here can tear you apart and you will still be alive" said

Coulson as he smiled " you think you've seen hell I have met the devil himself and he's a good friend of

mine some call him the curse one the protector the hells angel I call him a guardian " said Coulson as he

was referring to Victor" oh Aruma isn't that mean though he is good at making people insane" said

Camelia next room "your crazy " said James who actually started to fear Coulson " what's that are you

going to start talking or did I hear right you forced a inhuman child to beat there sister all because they

didn't do what you asked" said Coulson witch Made Daisy angry" alright he's visiting some mayor prick

in Texas to start up a deal that's all I know I swear" he yelled before he pasted out by fear " wow " said

Coulson surprised" I didn't really think that would work" he said " how did you know everything without

asking" are secret admire is leaking us information within the black hand they couldn't tell me where

there leader is or where he will be when he visits America but did tell me there name I just need to

know where they are " said Coulson who then looked at the two passed out merks" well we are done

here lets head back to base and find mister DeLuca" said Coulson as he turned Daisy followed after and

wanted to ask questions but only stopped knowing sometimes its best not to ask how Coulson does

stuff.

As Coulson and Daisy walked out of the Tent and head towards the others on the lower part of the

highway where the off ramp was Hunter and Mack walked up " are we good to go back to base sir"

asked Hunter noticing Daisy's claws witch she quickly put in her pockets to hid them " good to go I need

to check on May I need her for what's coming up soon" the others nodded and made there way back to

the bus Coulson said his goodbyes to Stark and Nat Coulson hoped he could finally bring down the black

hand but what he didn't know was there was more to them than meets the eye.

Shield Headquarters

Daisy was walking with her ipod down a hall way towards Coulson's office to let Coulson know some

more intel about the date she took from that computer when she bumped into Hunter" Hey Daisy you

seen Bobby" he asked "no I haven't must be the mission Coulson sent him on I" before she could finish

Victor rushed up" oh goodie found you Daisy I got a present for you" Daisy rose a eyebrow and Victor

pulled up a brief case and opened it and showed her gauntlets that looked just like hers " a gift from

yours truly " he said with a smile" um thanks I believe I already have a pair thanks to Fitz" she said taking

them " these are a upgraded version thought I add a bonus put them on" he said with a smirk. Daisy

pulled them on a noticed how light they where as if they weighed nothing at all" wow these are light"

said Daisy surprised Hunter was interested in them" I added a layer of Obsidian Glass and Hells Metal to

them to make them light also as a way of bringing the Executioner alive see those buttons on the side"

Daisy caught notice" press them " as she did two blades on each gauntlet appeared they looked to be

about six inches long and 5 inches wide like blades from assassins creed but on top of the gauntlet not

bottom where shown they were sharp " thought the Executioner could have a blade on her gauntlets to

fight up close when she cant use her powers" said Victor with a smile as he bit into a apple Daisy was

surprised " cool "!thought Hunter seeing them " thanks Victor " said Daisy surprised as she sheaved the

blades she then saw a engrave for Fitz " rightful creator Leo Fitz" she read " I added the bonus made the

gauntlets withstand more pressure but made sure Fitz gets the credit " said Victor pulling a apple out of

thin air and biting it" where the bloody hell do you find these apples " asked Hunter " im a god I can do

anything" was Victors reply " ARUMA is that you" ! yelled Camelia running up hugging him" hey Camelia

been awhile" Camelia was holding him in her arms happy to see him as she stepped back she noticed

Daisy's new toys" ooooohh such fitting weapons for you Daisy dear" she said happy" alright thanks

Victor I got to see Coulson " said Daisy turning walking off to Coulson's office. "What's hells metal mate"

asked Hunter " it's actually called IAkron metal the a is silent but it was made in the very depts. of hell

so I call it hells metal" said Victor who then pulled a apple out of thin air to eat.

As Daisy walked in to Coulson's office she found May sitting at a table holding her head while Coulson

was on the phone" make sure we find out more about the five and make sure we can bring them down "

he said Daisy stood by waiting for him to be done she then saw video feed of these new guys known as

the five she then saw May who was annoyed having a head ach she walked up " hey May how are you

doing" when May saw Daisy she noticed all her hair grey " just peachy damn head ach " she grumbled

Daisy then noticed Coulson slamming his phone down" damn it can't get a break for a minute "he then

noticed Daisy's new gauntlets" oh I see Victor give you the new toys " Daisy nodded then added" I got

more information about that data I received earlier today " she handed Coulson the video as he

watched his anger flew as he saw the little girl being forced to fight another inhuman for enjoyment of

what looked like a fighting ring the girl looked no older than 12 and the person she was fighting was at

least in his 30s "we need to find these guys and put them in cages or in the ground " said Coulson

placing down the iPod " I agree" said May holding her head still Hunter then walked in " hey May heard

you got some new power or whatever" he said interested " all I got is this damn head ach and a craving

for onions and for some reason I can see dead people walking through walls" she said annoyed Coulson

began " According to Victor she somehow came across a very very old being known as Orchy's they are

beings that can only be seen on special occasion's somehow May merged with one and now she can see

things only Camelia can see shes still 100% human but she has the ability to see things that are as if from

the future " said Coulson seeing May Lay back in her chair holding a ice pack to her head "so what she

can see things that haven't even happened but end up happing at the same time " asked Hunter

surprised Daisy as well" yes" said Coulson "damn that's pretty cool May " May only grumbled in

response " I just hope this damn headache goes away soon " said May Daisy then growled when she saw

what happened on a news report about a children's hospital being hit " those monsters " said Daisy who

started Pacing Fitz who was walking by noticed Daisy's anger" no no no before you even think about

punching a wall take this" said Fitz shoving a stress ball in Daisy's hand Daisy then shook her head" im

not going to punch a wall Ive learned to calm down why do you think I pace Fitz" he only laughed " really

how many holes have I fixed " he said " three " added Hunter with a smirk " ok im sorry Fitz" said Daisy

who sat down " enough for now the Five are our top priority Fitz I want you to find out everything you

can about them Hunter I want you and Daisy to go here in down town Los angles and keep this

ambassador safe " he said Pointing to a file involving a peace rally "his name is Frank Bans hes a peace

talker for the inhuamns and Mutants I want you over at his house with a team in the next 20 minutes "

Hunter nodded as Daisy stood up " got it boss" as Hunter walked out Daisy stopped and turned "

Coulson want me to grab Mack" asked Daisy" no I have a task for him " Daisy nodded then left Coulson

then sat at his desk rubbing his head knowing today is going to be rough " Coulson if you need to let

someone else call the shots and take a break " said May standing up feeling better" thanks May I know I

can put my trust in you" said Coulson seeing her nodded then turning to leave walking out his office

giving orders.

Daisy and Hunter where with ambassador Bans giving him a escort Hunter and Daisy where in the car

with Bans he was nervous as he finally got to meet the number one inhuman on the charts Quake " it's a

honor to meet you agent Johnson" said Frank with a smile Daisy smiled then said" just call me Daisy and

no need to get all jumpy my boss order me and my partner to escort you as a enemy we have been after

may target you" she said he nodded" well I'm glad I have shields protection for today" he said with a

smile.

Later as they arrived at the Capital building in downtown Los Angeles for the ambassador to speak Daisy

and Hunter where station on a near by building not far as agents of shield where standing all around

Bans as he gave his speech " god damn that guy would not stop talking about you Daisy" said Hunter

laughing as he sat back laughing" hes just happy he got to meet a inhuman for real " said Daisy who

used her binoculars to eye the place and give a order to keep a area of the grounds covered" well if

anything Mate that guy needs to keep his cool hes going bonkers over you" said Hunter who then

noticed a Bans taking the stage " oh boy here goes wonder if hes going to start talking about how he

met quake and got all bouncy over it" Daisy chuckled then added" I should of showed him a magic trick"

Hunter laughed " bloody Mary returns" he yelled laughing some agents standing by them couldn't help

but laugh " show time people" said Agent Anders who was also in charge. "lady's and gentle man im

glad you could all make it tonight I want to thank you for showing up tonight" he began as people began

to cheer "on top of that I had the honors to meet a inhuman that because I respect her wish I will not

say today but it was a honor to meet her she opened my eyes to so much more about inhumans I want

you to know that they are our friends as any other human would be like mutants as well" someone in

the crowed asked" how do you know if they are our friends look at the chaose they caused at that

school" they yelled the ambassador responded quickly and with action" I understand what happened

but if you read the true facts and not what the press lie about you would know that the inhuman was

pushed to attack the school by force by a group who have remained in the shadows until now I have

discovered them and I will bring them out of hiding and make sure they are known to the people and

make sure they are brought out of hiding " as he began to talk about the black hand Daisy started

smelling blood from where she was standing Hunter noticed Daisy's nose twitching " what's up Daisy

you got something " Daisy looked around through the crowed but didn't see anyone around" Anders do

you see anyone bleeding in the crowds" asked Daisy as she looked around" nothing on the video feeds

though I do see a fat guy falling into a pool" he said as he was always the jokester Daisy then turned and

smelled the blood close to her under where her and Hunter where standing on top of a hotel building.

"its under us Hunter "said Daisy as she turned to the door to leave the roof " Agent Anders Hunter and I

are going to check out the building we are on agents Cole and Marcus will keep watch" she said as she

opened the door Hunter going through first" got it agent Johnson happy hunting" he said as he

continued to watch Franks speech.

As Daisy and Hunter walked down a hall way two floors down from the roof Daisy could smell the blood

in a much stronger manner letting her know they were close " over here Hunter" said Daisy as she got

closer to a door where she could hear a faint heart beat Daisy then reached for the door nob only for

the door to open and a young child running to Daisy hugging her holding her" please don't let him hurt

me" she yelled holding her " bloody hell" asked Hunter who then ran into the room only to stop to see a

mess" god damn what the hell happened " as he found a man with a knife in his throat blood

everywhere" what happened" asked Daisy looking at the girl " he wanted to hurt me do things to me "

Daisy noticed the blood on her forehead and then noticed the body in the room " did you do that"

asked Hunter walking up to the girl" I'm sorry I didn't want to do what he asked I thought he would love

me like my daddy would " must be referring as a step dad Hunter thought" its ok you are not in trouble "

Daisy then realized the girl was a mutant she was able to change her skin color from her mood " bloody

hell a mutant never thought I see one of those before" said Hunter " we should get Coulson he would

know what to do" said Daisy as she held the girl Daisy heard the girls heart beat as it began to slow

down " Hey boss its Hunter believe it or not we got a damn mutant down here" said Hunter who then

turned to the body wondering what to do" alright boss we will stay with her let us know when to bring

her" said Hunter who turned to Daisy" Coulson wants us to stay with her and make sure nothing

happens to her" Daisy nodded then asked" would you like to come meet some friends of mine" asked

Daisy with a smile the girl nodded rubbing her eyes she looked to be about 10 years old " this is Hunter

hes a friend go with him ok" said Daisy the girl took Hunters hand and walked with him as they made it

to the roof Daisy went into the room and looked around trying to find out anything she found a

computer and to her horror and shock found out why this girl was with this man turns out he was part of

the black hand who kidnaps mutants or inhumans Daisy then called for clean and made sure this man's

secrets where looked into to see if anything came up as Daisy made her way back to the roof she found

Hunter Cole and Marcus all standing by the girl " Whats your name kiddo " asked Cole who was eating

some chilly fries he always was eating on the job" Suzie " she said quietly she then noticed Daisy and

smiled seeing her " hey did you learn anything" asked Hunter looking at Daisy " black hand " was Daisy's

response " well seems this was a easy job no one came after Bans today but we did find a good bar "

said Marcus pointing to a bar not far from where they were staking out " Hunter you and I should

investigate later on this for now lets take Suzie to Coulson he would know what to do" said Daisy who

then turned to look up at the night sky seeing a full moon was appearing " if you want Daisy Cole and I

will stay here and look things over " Daisy nodded agreeing she then bent down to Suzie "ok kiddo want

to go meet the Director of shield" she asked with a smile the girl nodded happily agreeing to the idea

soon" May wont enjoy this " said Hunter laughing as they left the roof Daisy holding Suzie's hands.

Soon as Daisy and Hunter returned to Base with Suzie already May didn't like the idea of a kid

wondering around the base but Coulson knew a few friends who could take the mutant off there hands

though Daisy discovered something that made her almost rip the car door off the van they travel in with

her bare hands" damn it when I find that guy im going to kill him" she yelled slamming her hands on a

table the room shaking Suzie hid behind hunter and Jemma as everyone else in Coulson's office where

looking over what Daisy found in that motel room with that black hand member known as Denver Keith"

this changes everything" said Coulson who saw that mutant children were being experimented with

inhumans to see if there powers could mix turns out a mayor for Los Vegas was apparently was funding

this project " damn I agree with Daisy " said Hunter as May nodded then looking at the kid noticing how

scared she was "please no holes Daisy" said Fitz as suddenly Camelia appeared in his lap " Fitzy bear I

was wondering" she then noticed the mutant child who noticed her" oooooh interesting this one can

see me" she said standing up walking to the child she smiled " whats your name little one don't worry I

don't bite" she said " her name is Suzie " said Daisy who then calmed down sitting in a chair trying her

hardest to not put a hole in Coulson's wall" Phil what's our move" asked Mack looking over the file" for

now I want to focus on the five" Daisy wanted to reject but Coulson added" though if some of you want

to investigate this mayor be my guess" Said Coulson who then turned to the girl " tell me little one do

you like magic" asked Camelia as she smile her dress turning from black to red "coooooooll"! said the

girl as Camelia smiled" seems Vamp is good with children" said Mack leaning against a wall near May.

"From what Victor and Coulson told me Camelia was born into a family with a bunch of children who she

cared for she was the oldest and always enjoyed children till her home was destroyed by a war lord and

she was imprisoned that's when she became a Reaper" said May seeing Camelia having blood dripping

from her hair as May can see things others cannot " sir Professor Xavier is hear" said a agent who

walked in his office " more mutants cool" said Fitz as he Jemma and Hunter where interested " wait till

you meet Logan" said Coulson opening to the door to his office he then noticed Daisy looking at the

video feed " Daisy if you go bring someone with you " Daisy nodded as she then saw Mack walking up to

her " you want to go " asked Daisy as she was still angry" works for me I would be board being at base if

I didn't do something" said Mack "Suzie there are some people I would like you to meet " said Coulson

with a smile Suzie nodded then followed him as they left Daisy then saw Camelia look for the first time

ever sad" whats gotten you all sad" said Hunter placing his feet on a table as he sat back to relax" it

reminds me of my child hood" as she talked in the first time ever in a calm voice as if she was a young

girl not all crazy and insane just a normal voice " whoa never heard her talk like that" said Mack as he

grabbed a file as he left with Daisy Camelia sat down and started singing a song she used to sing to the

children she took care of to make them sleep " when the kind one comes she will protect you as you

sleep as the dark one prowls he will make sure all your fears are taken away and you sleep in peace" she

sanged as she laid on a couch in Coulson's Room May and Hunter looked at each other knowing that this

is the first time they ever seen her act normal and not a insane person who talked about the many ways

she torchers people who harm people who she cares about.

Later that night in downtown Los Angles Mayor Tom Ike was walking in his house enjoying his peace

since he was corrupted he had money he could do anything and get away with anything though his life is

about to change when he meets the Executioner the power had went out in his pent house as he was

walking down the hallway to where the power box would be he found some wires pulled " damn kids

always pulling pranks " he said annoyed though before he could move he was pushed into a wall by a

dark hooded figure they where wearing a mask it was a bandana with teeth on it it was Daisy and she

was not happy " before you move I want you to know I don't care who you are or who you work for or

with if your smart and answer my questions you may live" said Daisy as she held him against the wall "

you are making a big" before he could finish he was kicked hard in the leg snapping it in the process "

godamnit you bitch" he yelled as he collapsed to the floor Daisy then walked over to a table with a very

pricy vase on it " I ask the questions you answer got it" she said since Daisy was wearing a trench coat

Tom couldn't figure out who was attacking him" as of right now I am hacking into your emails privet

emails and bank account and I have to say you sure make a lot of money for just being a mayor" said

Daisy as she continued down the table eyeing the vase" I have investors so" he said pulling himself up

on a chair Daisy only chuckled " funny then tell me why are you hosting porn videos and other videos of

inhumans and mutants being forced to do stuff" yelled Daisy throwing a file next to him he saw the file

realizing this person wasn't just some random they meant business " let me guess you work for SHIELD

or something" Daisy only eyed him she then activated her blade on her right arm surprising him then

cutting through the table witch was also pricy causing it to collapse " Jesus you know how much" before

he could finish Daisy grabbed him and rammed him against the wall holding him by the throat " I know

you work for the Five " said Daisy as she glared at him her eyes turning black " Jesus you aren't human "

he said in shock " neither are the five I know you are corrupt and that they are planning something" she

said for the first time Daisy was actually entire different person " who are you" asked Tom scared Daisy

dropped him as he fell he grabbed his leg where blood dripped from Daisy leaned down and whispered"

im giving you a chance one hour to give me something and turn yourself in to the police or I expose you

for who you are and make sure you are brought down " said Daisy as she looked at him" don't think this

scares me " said Tom trying to stand up Daisy only turned and went for the window she broke " one

hour" she respawned as she jumped out Tom looked over himself and realized what a mess he got

himself into.

As Daisy returned to the Van that Mack was in a few blocks from Toms Pent house Mack was on his

computer looking over emails" jeez this guy is in everything it's sad only a single button can destroy a

mans career " said Mack chuckling taking a drink of his beer " let's hope he gets the message" said Daisy

" god I love these things" said Daisy looking over her gauntlets " you enjoying your toys" said Mack

shaking his head knowing Daisy was having fun with her new gauntlets " I do" said Daisy as she then saw

on her computer that there was a phone call being made " hey Tom is doing something" said Daisy as

she typed some keys getting ready to listen in. " listen we got a problem" said Tom as he talked to

someone on the other end" someone knows who I am and they aren't human" he said fear in his voice"

its no concern they won't be around once we reveal who we truly are" they said there voice being

covered by a voice modulator " you don't understand this person knows everything im warning you now

because im out of the business for good" he said hanging up the phone" prick is still covering for them "

said Mack shaking his head" he runs we will pick him up" said Daisy all of a sudden a gun shot went off

Daisy and Mack looked at each other as they both got up and ran out of the van running to the pent

house Daisy busted through the locked doors with her bare hands to find Tom had shot himself" damn

hes covering his tracks" said Mack " they knew this would happened no wonder he wasn't entirely

scared of me" said Daisy" lets go before the police arrive " said Daisy as she and Mack rushed back to

the van as they made it to the van Mack opened the door and got in Daisy closing the door" oh boy

Coulson won't be happy " said Mack knowing this won't be good" I'll tell him I was to hard on him" said

Daisy " we both can lets just get back" as Mack drove them back to base Daisy wondered why he just

covered for them and not surrender as he knew he made the wrong choice though she knew Coulson

wouldn't be happy as they made it back to base Coulson was not happy

"Not only did he killed himself we couldn't find out anything new about the five" said Coulson looking at

Mack and Daisy. Daisy was looking down then added" its my fault sir I " Coulson cut her off" I don't care

what happened I needed information not a death that I hope doesn't come back to us" said Coulson

annoyed " Daisy as of right now you are to remain on base till I deemed other wise Mack go meet

Hunter with Fitz and Jemma I have a mission for you" said Coulson Mack looked at Daisy with remorse

then left Daisy remained standing there she then added" I discovered a location to a secret base if that

means anything" said Daisy holding the flash drive up Coulson took it from her then added" get out of

my office and don't come in till I order do I make myself clear" said Coulson who was not happy at all

Daisy nodded then turned then walked out feeling down and ashamed May walked in after hearing

Coulson. " I understand she messed up Coulson but didn't you feel like you were a little hard on her"

said May who turned on sound proofing in his office so Daisy's supper hearing can't hear Coulson

wanted to say something but sighed" I have received nothing but bad news all day" said Coulson as he

sat down seeing his coin placed at his desk knowing Daisy returned it " she wants the black hand as

much as you do Coulson but putting her on house arrest isn't the best choice" said May as she then

noticed what looked like a monkey jumping across his desk in a blue glowing form she just ignored it

knowing it was her new found power" I probably took my frustration out on her when I shouldn't have

your right May" said Coulson knowing he made a mistake. May walked up placing a hand in his" you

treat Daisy like your daughter she is hurt when she can't make you proud she works hard every day"

said May who then saw a bird fly in the office through the wall then vanished" I will go talk to Daisy May

" said Coulson as he got up to leave his office

Daisy's pov

I screwed up damn it why did I do that im so stupid I can't just threaten someone like that I need to

control my anger I thought to myself as I looked over my computer seeing the latest news I placed my

gauntlets on the table next to me then laid back in my bed wondering what ill be doing for the next

couple of weeks" Daisy can I come in " came from my door it was Coulson I walked up to open the door

he looked somewhat sad" I'm sorry Daisy for yelling earlier I knew you where trying to help I wasn't

there so I didn't know how it went down" he said it surprised me I thought I screwed up what did May

say to him " its ok sir I just lost my temper" I said he shook his head" no I took my frustration out on you

I had nothing but bad news all day if anything that base you found was help thankyou Daisy" I nodded

then with a small smile asked" am I still put on house arrest " I asked" no I was just frustrated is all " I

nodded then hugged him " its ok sir " I said I then added " so May has a power now " I asked wondering

about it" she sees things that happens in different times that have already happened in the future

present and past" he said " though May also sees things like your hair being grey or Camelia's hair being

bloody because she can also see creatures that humans can't see normally " I was confused " why does

my hair seem grey to her" I asked confused Coulson just shrugged " Victor guess's it's something that

will happen in a different reality like a different universe multiverse according to him where you are a

hybrid and your hair becomes grey " he said he then added" Jemma is doing better she's still a little slow

but is doing better she was glad to meet some mutants from the Xavier institute " he said with a smile "

Jemma must of bounced off the walls" I added with a smile he nodded then began " she couldn't stop

asking X23 or Lara how her close relationship with Logan is and all sorts of stuff " he said I nodded then

added" well tomorrow will be a new day go get some sleep Sir " he nodded then turned to leave only to

stop then turned " Daisy I heard there is something going on in new York involving inhumans I think you

should handle it sometime this week " he said I nodded as he left i wondered what was going on in new York I then laid on my bed I could hear Coulson's heart beat began to slow after he was calming down I could tell he felt better after apologizing to me I hope tomorrow we get some good news.

As they agents went about their Business the rest of there night Hunter wondered about bobby Mack hoping Daisy was ok not knowing Coulson and Daisy talked Fitz Camelia taking care of Jemma and May trying to get used to her new powers wishing a elephant glowing green in her room would leave her alone.

Hello everyone sorry for the long wait was finishing with school and taking a break for a bit but am ready and back in action again I do not own marvel but the universe I have created in my mind is my own I added it to marvel and I thought Agents of shield should be part of it I am hoping you like my ideas. I thought you would like the idea I have X23 with the X men I will also have a avengers chapter at some point with more on the black hand and I thought Daisy should have a upgrade to her gauntlets after all she is more than just inhuman now I should have the next chapter out soon I hope you enjoy I made this long since there was a long wait for my next chapter.


End file.
